


【佐鸣】溺月

by CreamBubble



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, 佐鸣 - Freeform, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamBubble/pseuds/CreamBubble
Summary: 一个有关巧合和利用的故事。现代AU，大约80年代的昭和风味，高中生。Lofter@是遥
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他想把月亮溺死在河里。

人究竟在怎样的情况下，才会于无意识的状态之中勾勒出另一个人的面容呢？这一点，漩涡鸣人至今也没有得到答案。唯一可以得到确认的是，他那个时候的确无意识地完成了这一举动。  
学校的美术教室长年弥漫着一股陈旧的气味。这让人有些厌烦的味道不是简单地从源头向四周散发，而是像在什么陈腐的废弃物之中浸泡许久之后形成的那样，连着昏暗的光线和陈旧剥落的墙皮一起，淡而不可忽视地附着在教室的外表皮上。这气味究竟是来源于那些脏兮兮的、被胡乱堆叠在一处的木质画具，还是随处可见的被滴落在墙面和地板上的各种颜料污渍呢？每一回走进教室里来时，名唤鸣人的少年都会这样想。或许都有吧，他转动手中握着的铅笔，在整齐固定于面前立起画架的画纸上添上一道痕迹。  
老实说，学习美术这件事，比起国文、算数之类的学科，他要感兴趣得多。一看那些密密麻麻爬在纸面上的文字和符号，他就感觉扎眼，那些油墨印出来的、小小方块状的字迹，仿佛拥有自我意识一般拼命地刺向他的虹膜，逼迫他接受脑中未曾有过的讯息。但画画的时候，符号便不是那样陌生的东西，它们由自己的身体感知接受，甚至还可以由他自行创造。不必被迫地接收陌生事物的感觉让鸣人感到舒适，所以，对于名为美术的学科，要问他说“喜欢”还是“不喜欢”，答案应当是“喜欢”。  
但若要认真计较的话，这间美术教室本身的存在，就不可避免地要给这份喜欢打上一份折扣。学校向来不太重视美术、音乐一类的课程，这十分好理解，毕竟这里不是培养艺术人才的专门学校，与升学无关的事情，管理者便都不怎么放在心上，而只是遵循相关部门颁发下来的教条，随便地装出一副“有”的样子来。这间美术教室，看起来像是个废弃的储藏室改装而成的，在一个不适宜的位置开出一个洞，把它称作窗户。鸣人每次到教室来，看见那扇窗，都会觉得十分突兀。按说，一间教室要是没有窗户，那才叫奇怪、不可思议，家长必定得到学校门口坐着闹事，说“怎么能把学生关进仓库里上课呢”，然而开这样别扭的一扇窗，鸣人却莫名觉得还不如没有的好。  
不过，光想是无用的，因为那个洞已经这样打在那儿了。总之，这教室里的光线，便由这别别扭扭的窗输送进来，以怪异的角度照亮教室一部分的地面，活像是一把斧子将这空间对半劈开那样。因为学校管理人员不怎么重视这门学科，底下的学生便也跟着懒怠起来，统统不把画画这回事放在心上。光线好不好、气味坏不坏，根本就无关紧要，许多人倒是乐得缩在没有光照的角落里发呆，临下课用炭黑色在纸面上随便画几道，便可以交一份差。这倒是为鸣人提供了一点便利，因为无人争抢，他就可以顺理成章地把画架搬到有光线的地方，轻而易举地占据一个不错的作画点。  
今天摆在教室正中央的，不是像往常那样的石膏像或者瓶罐水果之类的静物。走进教室的时候，鸣人很是惊讶了一番。美术课一向只是做做样子，不曾想，学校这次竟也破天荒为他们正经请了个模特来写生。那是一名体格健硕的青年，裸露着躯体，看上去比他们这些学生年长两三岁，平时摆放静物架的地方换上一把椅子，那模特此时正端坐在那上面。  
这还是他们第一次在美术课上画活生生的人。鸣人因为新奇而蓦地兴奋了一瞬，并同时感到稀稀拉拉拖着脚步走教室的人群也瞬间酝酿出一种“好奇”的氛围。那一日的美术课，气氛似乎比平时要不那么散乱和沉闷一些。毋庸置疑，这正是人面对新事物时，所通常会有的那种反应。哪怕是平日里对绘画最没有兴趣的学生，也因为好奇而探视着坐在正中间的那名模特。然而，这种气氛也不过只持续了十余分钟。很快地，那些人又缩回了光照不到的昏暗角落里去，一个跟着一个地打起哈欠来。  
这并不奇怪，鸣人想，因为哪怕是喜欢美术课的他，也感到一丝百无聊赖。这名模特，他的视线透过湛蓝色的虹膜飞越而去，这名男性的青年模特，和此前的石膏还有苹果，实际上似乎并不具有什么明显的分别。他好像是专门到学校这种地方来，坐着给人当样板画画的，也就是那种职业的模特。所以，他能立刻摆出一副很娴熟的姿态来，把身体固定在一个舒适又能少动作的姿势，也不对学生们好奇的目光有所反应。鸣人用铅笔在画纸上淡淡地打下轮廓，再抬起头看那人时，忽然觉得这样的写生十分的没劲。  
人怎么可以和一件东西没有分别呢？天气并不凉爽，在这个距离，他已经可以明显地看到他的额头沁出汗水，沿着脸颊滑下来，但模特一动不动，丝毫没有伸手擦拭的意思。透过那扇别扭窗户照进来的光线里，漂浮着许多肉眼可见的微小尘埃，在这气味令人感到不悦的狭窄空间里，他也没有露出分毫的厌恶。虽然心里明白这是位尽职尽责的模特，鸣人却遗憾地感到无趣。  
模特的身材很好。鸣人注意到，有些女生对作画虽不感兴趣，却面颊绯红地时不时向坐在教室中心的人投去一瞥。许是因为常年锻炼，青年的躯体展现出分明的肌肉线条。但鸣人看着那没什么可以挑剔的肉体，却没能从心里感觉到「美」，反而觉得那像是精致的死物。正是因为每一块肌肉和骨骼都像计算好了一般长在那里，反倒没劲起来了。  
若是和苹果、梨子、陶罐之类的没有分别，那他画这个人做什么呢？实际上，鸣人心中很清楚，画静物和画人，当然存在区别，肌肉的走势、光影的分别，说白了，写生是一种观察的练习，是眼与手协作的考验。但或许是写生的对象没能达到期望值所引发的失落，给他增添了赌气的成分。而这一道别扭地从他背后直直劈开、直通到模特身上的光线，也前所未有地令他感到不适。于是，他便执拗地不再看那模特，而决定根据自己的想象肆意创作。  
方才，他在纸面上留下了模特大致的身形轮廓，捏着铅笔的那只手，扁平的指甲里已然嵌进铅笔细细的灰。鸣人端详了一阵，决定从上而下对这具躯体进行自由发挥。他发誓，那时候他的脑中绝对没有任何具体明确的想法。因为觉得那模特不符合自己心中的形象，所以就创造出一个符合自己期望的来——要说有任何想法的话，至多也就是这样。不过，虽然目标尚不明确，他作起画来却十分称手，不多时，那面目的轮廓便清晰地在纸上浮现出来。鸣人稍微放慢一点描摹的节奏，盯着那张脸看，竟觉得莫名熟悉，好像在哪里见过。  
“你在画什么？”  
鸣人猛地抬起头，发现画架边上不知什么时候多了一个人，倒是完全挡住了那男模特。  
“我在画模特啊。”  
听到那人声响起的时候，鸣人就分辨出来，这不是平日里他熟悉的那位海野教师。抬眼一看，确也验证了他的想法。面前站着的，是一名看起来六十余岁的男子。年龄已经完全可以划归老年人的行列，但那副神情和姿态，都显现出一股和年龄不相衬的刚硬来。志村团藏，这所学校的代理校长，用“不苟言笑”这样的词语来形容也毫不过分。所以，鸣人在抬头的那一瞬间，是有些感到慌张的，但他还是装作镇定地回答了对方。  
“但，这并不像那名模特吧。”  
团藏皱着眉，用手指着他纸面上绘出的那张面孔，硬邦邦地说道。  
“你是认真地照着他画的吗？”  
“是、是啊。因为我画得不好嘛。”鸣人下意识地找了个借口搪塞，“所以就不像。”  
“是吗？”志村团藏明显地摆出一副不相信的表情，用锐利的目光扫视教室一圈，停留在模特身上。那名模特至今都没怎么动过，在鸣人看来，他好像是被什么人用刻刀刻在这教室名为空气的屏障之中那样。反倒是周围的学生，一见到团藏来了，还严肃认真地巡视，便都不约而同地摆出一副认真绘画的姿态来，空气顿时充满了滑稽的紧张感。  
“我倒不觉得你画得不好。这里，还有这里，这样的笔触，不擅长绘画的人是不行的吧？”  
“……”鸣人一时语塞。他不擅长应付团藏这样的人，不过要争辩几句，还是可以做到的，于是他不顾手上还沾着的铅笔灰，把手指伸进金色的发间，挠头道：  
“这不是一回事的说……校长先生，我只是拿不准形，所以画不像，不是一点儿都不会。”  
“是吗？”  
“是啊。就是这样的。”  
团藏很明显还是一脸不相信的神情。但鸣人知道，这时候大概是不合适说出什么“我不喜欢那模特、所以自己随便想象着画”的真实想法来的。因为很明显，志村团藏这个人虽然根本不懂得绘画、看起来对所谓的艺术也根本不感兴趣，但是，他绝对是厌恶“违抗”这一行为的那一类人。虽然不在意美术这门课程，却又不能容忍学生光明正大地表现不屑。  
总之先这样糊弄过去吧。鸣人暗暗地想，眼神低下去，装作翻找另一支铅笔，避开团藏让他感到不舒服的目光，并在心中祈祷他快些走开。  
但团藏没有如他所愿，反而抛出了一个让他更加不知所措的问题。  
“可这也不只是笔触的问题吧？要我说的话，和模特是一点儿也不像，却很像另一个人。如果不是故意的话，怎么会平白无故和一个不是模特的人这样相像呢？”  
像谁？鸣人听他这么说，心里不自觉地紧张起来，也盯着自己画出来的那张脸看。  
还不等他思考出什么结果，团藏便抢先一步动作。他不客气地用手指敲着鸣人的画架，发出“哒、哒”的敲击声，不再看鸣人，而是把目光投向教室里坐着的其他学生。  
“你们都过来看看，他画的这个人，是不是很像隔壁班的学生？就是姓宇智波的那个。”  
鸣人好似被人瞬间朝头敲了一棒，惊厥过后总算清醒过来。团藏此言一出，脑海里混沌模糊的名字便清晰地浮现出来。是了，他刚才盯着看，就觉得这张脸像是在哪见过似的，原来自己不经意间画出来的这张脸，竟酷似那个名叫宇智波佐助的少年。  
周围的学生虽听团藏这样讲，到底也因为对校长先生的畏惧而没有扎堆地凑过来。只有坐在两旁不远处胆子较大的几个男生，一听见这话便抻长脖子来瞧鸣人的画架。才瞧一眼，便不怀好意地嘻嘻笑起来。  
“校长先生说得没错，还真是很像……”  
“哇，这根本就是照着宇智波画的吧？”  
“我、我没有！”鸣人慌忙为自己辩解，“这哪里有像宇智波那个混蛋啊！”  
“狡辩也没用呀。”看戏的学生发觉自己的举动没得团藏训斥，胆子愈发大起来，趁鸣人一时疏忽，直接把那画从画架上取下，高高地举起来，“大家来看看，这是不是很像隔壁班那个宇智波？”  
“还给我！”鸣人伸手就要去夺，情急之下也顾不得那么多，便大声地喊。  
“我不过就是没看模特，随便画的罢了！”他满脸通红，“因为，因为……”  
鸣人还在想要如何措辞才好。直接说这模特呆板，他不喜欢吗？但那男青年还坐在这教室里，这样当着他的面说，恐怕不太合适。他有些纠结地向那张椅子的方向看过去，一丝不挂的模特脸上却没有什么太多的表情，仿佛这教室里突发的喧哗和他毫不相干一般。  
“我就是——就是不想画模特而已。是随便画的！和宇智波一点关系都没有！”  
“怎么随随便便能画出这样的脸来呢？除非你心里一直想着宇智波，不然是不行的吧？”  
那些好事混蛋仿佛就等着他这句话一般，立马说出一句语带嘲讽的反问来。周围的学生“哗”地哄笑起来，方才紧绷着的那种气氛竟然一下被冲散了。  
而名为团藏的校长不悦的话语声还在教室里回响着。  
“如果自己随便画就好，学校请来模特让你们写生又有什么意义呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

那一天他和团藏的对话，自然不会因为学生们气氛轻松的哄笑而就这样简单地宣告结束。那时候，鸣人发觉全部的学生都看向自己，就像从前每一次捅出什么岔子时那样，成为了所谓注意力的中心。这种没有太具体的恶意、却也不掺杂多少好意的注目，使他的脸颊开始发烫，进而在心中下了“绝不能在这样的场合丢脸”的决心。于是，他扬起脸，和那名对普通学生来说有相当威慑力的校长进行了一番辩论。  
“可如果对着模特不能画出满意的画作，那画模特不就没有意义了吗？”他如此争辩道，“校长先生，我觉得，画应该是记录美的……”  
说是辩论，具体辩了些什么，鸣人自己也无法记清。在口才这件事情上，他拥有非常极端化的才能，可以在这样一般人会嗫嚅不敢发声的场合下滔滔不绝地反驳。但即便如此，要他好好地把自己的话整理成有模有样、逻辑通顺的陈词，却不那么容易。这里并非是说他的想法杂乱无章、缺乏逻辑，而是他的思维天生没有受到那样版式的规束。要知道，语言这玩意，再巧言令色不过了，即使没有逻辑，有心之人也能为它裁制华丽的外衣，让这番话看起来颇像那么回事。但鸣人在这一点上就十分吃亏，虽然他有自己的想法，可面对团藏的反问，却不能很好地组织应对之辞，于是只能涨红着脸，来回地重复自己的观点。这使得原本算是有道理的一套说辞，在跟团藏唇枪舌战几个来回之后，反而显得滑稽又执拗。  
总之，最后的结果便是大家哄笑起来，直至出教室拿画具的伊鲁卡老师匆匆赶回来，这出闹剧才算收场。而校长离去的时候，阴沉着脸，不快之色溢于言表。鸣人和他争辩时，原先还略带慌乱，到后面却不知怎的，生出了种临危不惧的势态，讲话变得流畅了许多，声音也不抖了。鸣人为自己的镇定在心里叫好，可在团藏这儿显然只起到反作用，被顶撞的恼怒之余，便进而认为这个发色瞳色都格外惹人注目的学生是故意油嘴滑舌，挑战老师的权威以哗众取宠。因此，在放课后，团藏校长把他留下来给了好一顿教训，连着他的那位美术教师海野伊鲁卡也一起受罚了。  
“作为科任老师，应该起到更好的指导监督作用。若是平日好好用心，怎么会让学生说出这样的歪理来呢？好不容易批准了你请个校外的模特来，学生却不好好地画，照我看，这一笔支出根本没必要，以后要不要再批，也得重新考虑考虑。”  
“您说的是。”海野老师再次将欠身的幅度加大一些，不住地点头，“没能好好地引导学生，是我作为教师的失职。还请您谅解……”  
挨训的时候，鸣人一面感到不服，一面又十分愧疚。他低着头，用余光偷偷瞟边上微微欠着身、不住地说着“不好意思”的海野伊鲁卡。这位美术教师，虽然在面上留有一道触目惊心的疤痕——据说是少年时期遭受意外而留下的，看着骇人，实际上却是个相当温和好亲近的人。像鸣人这样父母早亡、没什么门第背景，成绩又排在倒数的后进生，一般教师是不会给任何多余的关注的。对那些教授国文、算术的科任老师来说，不因为他吊车尾的成绩而加倍地斥责和打压他，或许就已经是一种恩赐。换言之，大部分的教师，对于鸣人采取的对待方式，便是尽可能地无视。所谓“尽到义务便可”，除此之外，一概不问。  
从记事开始，这种冷待就无时不刻伴随着他。小学和国中时，他常常以恶作剧和故意捣乱的形式，想要引起身边人的注意，自然，教师们不会在他捣蛋的时候还将那种漠视贯彻到底，但训斥过后，他便敏感地察觉，那种冷漠之中所夹杂的冷酷的厌恶，开始像冰棱一样一点一点地结晶，更加具象化地呈现在他的面前，刺刺地扎着他的肌骨。  
鸣人原以为，只要做出惹眼的举动，就能够受到关注。然而，怀揣着这种稚嫩想法所进行的尝试无疑是失败的。他那一系列想要向周遭人强调自身存在的举动，在他人看来就仿佛小丑一般。随着年纪增长，他也逐渐懂得人情世故，便不再做出那种胡闹的行为，学着像其他“正常的人”一样，建立起所谓“正常”的生活方式。于是，他又退回了被冷待的原点。直到高中入学，遇到这名叫作海野伊鲁卡的教师，这种局面才终于得以打破。  
海野伊鲁卡是主动地给予鸣人关心的唯一一人。说不好是鸣人对于美术这门没有多少学生认真在上的副科表现出的兴趣，使得海野教师对这名学生产生了格外的关照，还是海野教师的关照，激发了鸣人对于绘画的喜爱，或许，事情一向是这样相辅相成的。虽然，作为一名刚步入社会、收入微薄的青年教师，伊鲁卡所能给到的这种关照也相当的有限，至多是偶尔请他去校外那家拉面店点一碗豚骨拉面，过问他的学业，拿着他不好看的成绩单，皱眉念叨说要好好学习才是。但对于鸣人来说，这已经非常、非常地令他感到满足。

“对不起，伊鲁卡老师……”  
他默默地跟着伊鲁卡走出校舍。面对亲近的人时，鸣人方才在团藏面前梗着脖子的倔强劲就软下来。其实刚才在校长办公室时，他本是不愿意就此退让的，但鸣人也明白，若是自己一直不肯低头的话，只会让海野老师陷入为难，这才略略地放低视线，做出恭顺的姿态来。他本做好准备挨一顿伊鲁卡的训——或者说他在期待对方那样做，只有这样，他的心里才能略略好受一些。然而，没有，他害怕伊鲁卡也因为自己莽撞的行为而对他失望，不再搭理他，于是连忙道歉，希望不要失去他仅存的亲近之人。  
伊鲁卡回过头来，轻轻地叹口气。在晚夕之下，鸣人恍惚觉得那呼吸的气息也是茜色的。  
“我不是故意要顶撞校长的……真的对不起！让老师也跟着我一起挨训——”  
见伊鲁卡有所反应，他便马上弯下腰去，头垂得很低很低。虽然他不觉得自己做错了事，可是，这训斥无论如何不该挨到伊鲁卡的头上。让在乎的人经受团藏这一番莫名其妙的训责，甚至可能影响到他平日的待遇，鸣人心里就一阵一阵地不好受。这句道歉，确是出自真心，他想，如果伊鲁卡不原谅的话，他怕是没有颜面直起腰来再看他的脸了。  
“没事，鸣人。”伊鲁卡却没有如鸣人所期望的那样说出责怪的话语，而是弯起唇，露出一个有些无奈的笑容，同时伸出手揉了揉他的头发，“今天要是我在的话，也不会这样了。”  
“都是我不好。”他低声地嘟哝，“跟老师你没关系……”  
伊鲁卡越是宽慰他，他就越是内心愧疚。蓦然间，他觉得鼻子一酸，下一秒可能就要掉出眼泪来。他赶紧抽抽鼻子，身为男人，三言两语间就这么哭出来，会让他觉得很没面子。  
“没事，老师不怪你。毕竟，校长也不懂画嘛。虽然请模特来的目的是写生，但有时候，想要在创作中根据自己的想象添加成分，是很正常的事情啊。老师很理解。”  
“可是，如果我老老实实地照着模特画画，就不会这样了……”  
“下次做到不就好了吗？别放在心上了。那幅画，还在吗？”  
“啊，我，我带着呢。”鸣人听得伊鲁卡这样问，连忙从旧旧的衣服口袋里掏出被揉成一团的那幅画作。下课的时候，这画差点又被好事的学生夺走，争抢的时候还扯破了一个角。因为生气，他就把它狠狠地揉称纸团，像泄愤似的，展开来，还能明显地看出当时宣泄的力道。  
伊鲁卡仔细地端详起那幅画来。  
“其实，撇开模特不谈，画得还挺不错的。人体关系，明暗处理，都很正确啊。”  
“是吗……”被老师这样肯定，鸣人反倒有些不好意思起来，摸着头，有一点小得意，但又觉得在这样的情况下，表现出笑容显得不太合适，于是咬了咬嘴唇，把嘴角的一点弧度收回去。  
“是啊。”伊鲁卡倒是微笑起来，“你是很有天分的学生呢。”  
鸣人又觉得眼睛里的那颗泪珠要掉出来了。怎么回事呢，他想，这可太丢人了，怎么老是因为几句话就鼻子发酸呢。茜色的夕光照过来，拂过他的睫毛，因为眼中的那一点湿润晕染开，世界倏然变成了玫瑰色。为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他装作满不在乎地把手插进裤兜里，眼神看向远处的火烧云：“那、那当然啦！我可是……我可是很喜欢画画的。很认真的。”  
“是吗？听你这么说，我可很开心呢。”伊鲁卡看出他有些别扭的表情，不禁笑起来。  
“不过，鸣人，你画这个的时候，是怎么想的呢？”  
听见伊鲁卡这样问自己，鸣人怔了片刻，正行进的步子不自觉地停顿了一下。

鸣人知道，伊鲁卡这样问，只是出于一名美术教师，对于有天分的学生作画时脑中所思的一种好奇，然而，这问题却使得他有些不知所措起来。是啊，画这个的时候，自己到底是怎么想的呢？究竟是怎么想的，才会画出这样一张酷似宇智波的面庞来？  
实际上，远在伊鲁卡问话之前，站在团藏那间有着奢华冷气的办公室里，他盯着那张红木办公桌的桌角，就在思考这个问题了。不止是伊鲁卡，他自己也感到相当困惑。  
因为不想画在他眼里和静物没什么区别的模特，鸣人回忆着当时自己脑海中闪过的思绪，将它们一点一点串联起来，所以……他想挑选一个更合适、更符合他期待的形象画在纸上。要很鲜明，要有生气，要富有棱角，总之，是和那种不会动的、像死物一样的活物不一样的东西。而且，最好是画在纸上，看一眼就能让人感觉到「美」的形象。他大概就是怀揣着这样一种想法，让铅笔的笔尖抵在画纸上的。  
他发誓，他那时候绝对没有想到宇智波。至少没具体地想到那个名字，或者有意识地追寻脑海中存留的形象。他只是以自己十几年来积累的不算丰厚的经历，从中抽取出最符合要求的部分把它们显现在画纸上。可这样的结果，无疑令鸣人感到惊讶。  
所以，在自己的潜意识中……他又看了一眼那幅画。这幅作品最后呈现出来的样貌，的的确确符合他的期待。画上的人，绝不是那种死物般的活物。只略微地瞧一下，便也能够感受到其眼神之中蕴含的鲜明色彩。这确是按照他的理想所作的画。可，这样的结果便也证实了，名为宇智波的隔壁班的少年，早已在他的潜意识里扎下了「美」与「特别」的认知。  
这样的结论令鸣人感到惊讶。怎么会呢？难道，他对宇智波，怀有什么特别的想法吗？可事实上，他们根本不具有多少交集。绝不可能吧？他想要否定这一猜测，然而画纸上如此鲜明地呈现出来的形象又如此真实地摆在眼前。昏暗的美术教室里，那句好事男生的调笑又在耳旁回响。  
“怎么随随便便能画出这样的脸来呢？除非你心里一直想着宇智波，不然是不行的吧？”  
根本不是这样的啊！困惑到了极点的他，完全没办法把这些无法解释的事情说出口。  
于是，面对这位可以说是自己最亲近的人的教师，鸣人第一次说了违心的话：  
“我、我也不知道啊……”他把那幅画收进口袋里，支吾着回答，“就，就只是随便画的。”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天去学校的时候，果不其然，有好事的学生不怀好意地问他“昨天那事如何啦”“你是怎么画出宇智波的脸来的呢”“敢和校长说出那种歪理来，可真有你的啊”。若是在平日里，他或许会瞪起眼睛，和那些人争辩一番，以维护自己的颜面，然而今次不知为何，他反而抿着嘴不去搭理。本能地，他想要让这一个意外的事件，快快地在围观者心中掠过。而若是自己跳着脚红着脸驳斥，那些人必然是会更加起劲的。事实上，好事的那一群人围着鸣人起哄半天，见他把头扭向一边不理不睬，确也没了兴致，嘴里嘟哝着“无聊”“无趣”，讷讷地散开了。  
鸣人托着腮，把嘴唇卷起来，将一支铅笔架在唇与鼻的空隙之间，心不在焉地看向窗外的绿树。他人的调笑，于他而言是不足为惧的，被嘲笑就反驳回去，反驳不了就和那些混蛋去外边打上一架，他挨过的训，有多少连他自己都记不清，还怕再多上一桩么？然而，这事一旦牵扯到其他人，就不是那么简单了。说到底，这事是他偶然搞出来的完完全全的意外，已经拖累了伊鲁卡老师为自己受罚，再把无关的人卷进来，那他可就太愧疚了。鸣人努力地无视心中“为何会画出宇智波的脸”这一尚未思考出根源的问题，把心中隐约的不安解释为自己良心使然的谴责。  
总之，这事既然已经发生了，那就没有办法，受人训斥也好，被人玩笑也罢，鸣人心里十分清楚，不走过这样一个难耐的流程，这风波是不会彻底平息下去的。必得忍耐一番，才能得偿所愿。一瞬间，鸣人都为自己百折不挠的决心而感动，继而连忙在心里手忙脚乱地，把所有知道名字或不知道名字的神明统统祈求一遍。  
神明啊，如果你真的存在的话，就让这件事快快地过去，不要再惹出什么风波来了。

第三天、第四天，或许是对神明的祈求真的奏效，倒真再没人拿前几日美术课上他出的糗来议论他了。鸣人不禁暗自庆幸。原以为，这件事就这样如他所愿那般平息下去。正当他暗自感谢神明达成了他的祈愿时，却意外地在第五天听到了这样的传言。  
“听说，三班的漩涡鸣人对宇智波殷勤得很，怕不是想跟他有什么不一般的关系呢。”  
说来十分奇怪，这话竟然不是自己班上那群好事男生的调笑，而是从相隔好几个班级的女生那儿听来的。他从盥洗室出来，正把手上的水珠在裤缝边缘蹭干，就听见前面走着的女学生窃窃私语。乍一听见这话，他还以为自己听错了，不免一个激灵，竖起耳朵继续听下去。  
“是吗？竟还有这样的事？”  
“我也是才听说的。前几日，那个漩涡鸣人在美术课上，画了一幅宇智波的裸体像呢。”  
“呀！那可真是不得了……”  
听得两名女学生的交谈，鸣人心里不由得七上八下地烦躁起来。他很想上前打断那两人的交谈，反驳说“才没有那样的事”。可一来，自己跟在人身后偷听的行为实在不够光明磊落，二来，这事要反驳，他也不知从何反驳起。毕竟，他在纸上画下了宇智波的裸像，确是不争的事实。认清这一点之后，他也没有办法底气十足地否认说“这不是宇智波”。所以，名作鸣人的少年，只能脸上红一阵白一阵地加快脚步，越过那两名女学生向前走。发现自己叙述的传言中的主人公就近在咫尺，女学生立马紧紧闭上嘴，窸窸窣窣的暗语声顿时消失，鸣人眼角的余光瞥见，那二人朝着远离自己的方向退一步，互相交换一个意味不明的眼神。  
是谁带头传出这种谣言去的呢？鸣人回到班级里，坐在自己的位置上，心情复杂地打量着课间笑闹着的同班同学。每一个人都是一副好像很可疑、却又好像不可疑的样子。首要的怀疑对象便是那些个平日总爱拿他找茬打趣的混蛋男生，但如果那几个人带头传起这样的风言风语，定是耐不住要跑到他本人面前，拖长了音调怪笑一番的。而那些女生们，虽然平时也总爱在他和那些混蛋男生对峙时添油加醋般地嘻嘻笑，却不像是会主动地把宇智波给卷进来的类型。毕竟，宇智波和他不同，就算说二人具有天壤之别，这学校里的人也没有几个会不同意的。  
如果说他是被众人排挤调笑的对象，那么宇智波佐助便是学校的明星、受人追捧的天之骄子。说得简单易懂些，宇智波家是有头有脸的门户。虽然他做官的那名父亲两年前去世了，但家中的人脉和积蓄尚在。在这所普普通通不起眼的中学里，算得上是极好的家世了。而宇智波佐助本人也是相当耀眼的存在，能在鸣人的潜意识中无知觉地刻下「美」的认知，自然具有一副相当俊美的容颜，加之本人学业成绩优秀，还是剑道部的主力成员，身后跟着二、三十个追求者也不是什么奇怪的事。就连那些不务正业、老爱找事的混蛋男生，也都没有几个敢去宇智波面前闹的。  
鸣人深感自己得想个办法，断绝这种无稽的传言。但，无法证实谣言的源头，也就不知道从何下手。明日便是节日的三连休，他闷闷地整理书本，寄希望于这个连休的假日能让所有人忘记掉这所谓“关系不一般”的传言。然而，当休息日结束，他再度回到学校时，便发现这传言不但没有平息，还终于顺着风从别的班传回自己班级里来了。那几个爱找他麻烦的男生，见他来了，立马挤出一脸坏笑，围住他，怪腔怪调地讲话：  
“哎呀，鸣人，听说你想和那个宇智波搞同性恋呀。”  
“是啊，不说都快忘了，你那天是怎么画出宇智波的脸来的呀？”  
“你小子厉害啦，连我们都被你蒙在鼓里。年段里可都知道啦！”  
“……”  
“胡说八道！”鸣人终于忍不住出声反驳，耳垂红得要滴血，“根本没有这样的事！”  
但这反应，无非是让爱看热闹的人更起劲罢了。于是接连几天，他都不得不遭受好事混蛋们各种各样的调笑。与此同时，年段里的风言风语不仅没有消止，还有更加升级的趋势。从他漩涡鸣人单方面的殷勤，直接变成了两个人已经交往密切，恐怕就是有什么不正当的关系了。  
“连休日，我看见宇智波和漩涡一起出去玩了呢，喏，就在京桥车站那里瞧见的。”  
“呀，是嘛！看来他们的关系确实非比寻常呢……”

鸣人内心急得不行，却又没法一个个找人说理。他实在是没有办法理解，这谣言怎么会这样一传十、十传百地扩散开来，还变得这样离谱。明明不存在的事，偏偏一个个都还说得有鼻子有眼的。要知道，他和隔壁班这个名叫宇智波佐助的少年，根本就没有分毫的来往。这些人也未免太能无中生有了！因为班级相邻，大约是互相知道名字的关系——之所以用大约这个词，是因为他从未向对方确认过这一点。他们的关系仅止于此罢了！没错，虽然仅仅一墙之隔，但二人从未说过一句话。  
当然，即使是隔壁班级的学生，从未交谈过也是情理之中的事。就是不知道名字的学生，那也多了去了。但不知怎么，“没和宇智波说过话”这一点，在漩涡鸣人的脑海中莫名地具有存在感。  
不可否认，对于佐助其人及受到的待遇，他是十分羡慕的。坦白地讲，他并非不能够理解为什么有那么多人被他吸引，因为，就连他自己，也时不时地产生一种想要靠近的感觉。那个人，仿佛天生就具有一种神奇的吸引力。然而，那名少年的脸上，却总写着一股不把这些东西放在眼里的神情。这使得鸣人在困惑的同时感到不满，并认为那是一种出于拥有的傲慢。  
因为教室相邻，所以，在走廊过道处和名叫宇智波的少年擦肩而过也是常有的事。往常与宇智波遇见时，鸣人都不由自主地挺直脊背，摆出一副“你也没什么了不起”的神情。这却并非是因为他讨厌宇智波佐助，而是一种天然的警觉的防备。仿佛这样做，他就能产生一种自我的保护，不被对方那股气势越过去。不过，在对方眼里，这种和旁人不同的态度，或许早已经被打上了“敌意”的烙印。这次又传出这样的流言……  
发生了这样的事，他会怎么想呢？漩涡鸣人的心里隐隐地感到不安。就像之前所说的那样，这完全是他漩涡鸣人单方面捅出来的篓子，虽是无心之失，但无端地传起这样的风言风语，他具有不可推卸的责任。事实上，他之所以会有“想让这件事尽快平息”的想法，也出自于一种直觉的不安、一种不祥的预感。怕他人将自己和宇智波关联在一起，发觉他内心所谓「美」的认知——可竟能传得如此荒唐，他确实是没有料到的。不过这其实并不奇怪，世界上喜爱捕风捉影、兴风作浪的人数之多，他这样心性单纯的人，又怎么可能了解透彻呢？  
谣言当然不可能一天二十四小时无间断地挤满他的学校生活，但好事者的一番调笑，已经足够让他心神不宁的。在走廊上再次遇见宇智波的时候，他顿时心内慌张起来。不知怎么的，原先几乎每日都会遇上的人，前几日都没有碰见，这还是自那堂美术课之后，他第一次撞见对方。原先这时候，他必定已经挺直腰杆，装作对对方满不在乎的样子，昂首挺胸地走过去，可今天无论如何也装不出那种气势了。不仅如此，连眼神也不自觉地躲闪起来，像是害怕对方会向着他露出责难的神色。  
太糟糕了，他心神不宁地想。也不知道这荒唐的传言有没有飘进宇智波的耳朵里去。这学校总共也没有多少学生，既然都闹到更远的班级去了，想必就在隔壁的宇智波，要想不听说也很难吧？于是鸣人不由得把头放低了一些——就像在伊鲁卡老师身边听团藏训斥时那样，身子也不自觉地缩起来，似乎是以这样的肢体语言表达自己的歉意，加快脚步，像逃跑那样地走过去了。擦肩而过的一瞬，鸣人偷偷地用余光地瞥佐助的脸，那俊美的脸庞之上，嘴唇抿成一条平平的线，目光分毫也未向他的方向移动，和平日没什么区别，倒是看不出在生他的气。  
此后数日，班里那些好事混蛋或许新鲜劲过了，倒是没怎么再跑到他跟前说这说那，不过显然，谣言并未就此停止发酵。无须鸣人自己去打听，一瞧那些其余班级学生们看自己的眼神，便知道这流言已经成为学生们茶余饭后的新鲜笑料。他又数次在过道、转角处、学校的花坛边，于众目睽睽之下和宇智波偶遇。以他藏不住话的性格，不管宇智波到底是否为此事生气，他都想拉住对方，诚恳地说上几句“对不起，给你添麻烦了”之类的道歉。但虽然想法如此，鸣人却又清楚地认识到，要是真这样做了，或许会给宇智波带来更大的麻烦，装看不见或许才是最好的解决办法。于是连着几日，他克制住这种叫住对方的冲动，逃跑一般地微微欠起身，快步地从宇智波身边走过去，再往那张脸上的表情瞥上一眼，以揣测对方的心情。  
这样的局面要持续到什么时候呢？鸣人心里乱糟糟的。总之，他的脸是已经丢尽了，在那些传言里，讲他死缠烂打追求宇智波佐助的随手就能捡出一箩筐来。假的真不了，真的假不了，对于自身遭受的这些莫名的脏水，他倒能本着一颗“身正不怕影子斜”的心看待，可一想到宇智波也牵涉其中，心里就有些发虚。正当他想着要如何才能收拾这局面时，意料之外的事情竟就这么撞上门来了。  
这谣言传了快一周，这一日轮到鸣人负责放学后的打扫。最近的传闻让他心里总是挂着点不明不白的重量，不畅快的同时，连着做事也变得拖拉起来。其余的几个学生，完成了自己分内的工作就回家去了，到最后便只剩下他一个在教室里清扫。好不容易整理完，他没什么精神地收拾好课本，推开教室门准备回家，却发现宇智波佐助正从隔壁班级的后门里走出来。他身上还穿着剑道服，大概是刚从剑道部活动回来。  
鸣人顿时有些不知所措。因为，这一次他们不是单纯地擦肩而过，而几乎是肩并肩地回过头来，把目光撞在一起。而且，放课之后的校舍安静得不得了，只有他们两个人的走道，一举一动都显得无比扎眼。等他反应过来的时候，已经没法像往常那样装作没事一般走开了。  
罢了，他握成拳的掌心里有细细密密的汗水，趁这个没有其他人在的时机，不如就把道歉的那一番话对他说出来吧。宇智波会作何反应呢？会不会因四周无人而不再端着架子，高声地抱怨他带来的麻烦呢？又或者，对方根本就不会在意自己的话，直接无视他而转身走掉。这样想着，虽然“要道歉”的念头十分坚定，鸣人的表情却显露出一种滑稽的视死如归来。  
“我……”他刚张嘴发出一个音节，就看见宇智波动了一下。该不会，真要无视他的存在吧？  
可谁知这回，宇智波佐助却没像以往那样对鸣人视而不见，反倒跨出一步，向他靠近的同时，那薄薄的、向来平直的唇少见地抿出一个弧度，竟向他展现了一个好看的笑容：  
“你就是漩涡鸣人吗？最近的事，真是十分抱歉。”


	4. Chapter 4

“不……不是，为什么向我道歉的说？！”鸣人因为对方出乎意料的举动，而变得慌张起来，语调在不知不觉间升高，急急地讲话的模样，倒像是要跟什么人吵架似的。说完之后，鸣人意识到自己在对方面前暴露了无措的模样，瞧着宇智波那波澜不惊的笑容，顿觉窘迫，不自觉地往后退了一步，才想起自己本来是要道歉的，又连忙补上一句：  
“该是我向你道歉才对。最近学校里老是有那些乱七八糟的流言，都是因为我一不小心才弄出来的……啊啊，我这样说，希望你不会误会，我对你没有那种……”  
“那种心思”——鸣人想这么说，却又觉得这话实在是难以启齿。什么同性恋的想法，说出来，倒像是此地无银三百两一般越描越黑了。他又不自觉的想起自己无端在纸面上留下宇智波面容的这回事，现在他近距离站在自己画作所描摹的对象面前，便更加真实地确认了当时连自己也无法理解的想法。这名叫佐助的少年的形象，确实符合自己心中“美”的认知。而这种美丽，不单单是那几近完美的五官就能够简单构成的。他的眼角眉梢，自内向外地散发着一股明显区别于他人的独特气质。实际上，此前因为莫名想要摆出一副“不在乎”的态势来，他虽然因为平日在校舍间的偶遇，能够描绘出对方的面容，但好好地、认真地注视对方的脸，这还是正经的头一回。仔细一看的话，甚至会觉得本人比印象之中还要富有鲜明的神态，他盯着好半天，才发觉自己的目光或许过于直接赤裸，更是噎得没法把这话说下去了。  
谁知，宇智波倒像是十分不介意似的，以一种轻松的口吻回答他：  
“没什么，这我当然知道。别放在心上。”  
“哦，哦，那就好。”鸣人因为他那自然的神态，终于不那么慌张了些，找回了自己说话的节奏，连声应着，点点头，又觉得少了点什么，连忙补上，“但不管怎么样，这件事都是因为我在美术课上把模特画得像你才叫人误会的，总之实在是连累了你，所以——对不起！”  
鸣人十分耿直地把身体弯成九十度，以身体行动表达自己歉意之诚恳。  
“不，我说了，是你搞错了。”谁知，他竟听见宇智波轻轻笑起来，倒叫他完全弄不明白是怎么一回事了。见他困惑地抬起眼，宇智波止住笑，那双漆黑的眸子平静地盯着他的眼。  
“是这样的。这谣传是针对我来的，并非是因为你。”明明是跟自己紧密相关的事情，宇智波却说得仿佛毫不在意一般，“只是一张画像而已，能传出这样的流言来，当然是有人别有用心的。”  
“有人？是谁？”鸣人见他一副十分了然于心的样子，不由得追问下去。  
“不在这里说这个。”宇智波扫了下四周，像是在确认这附近有无偷听的人，而后，便对鸣人说，“时间也不早了。我准备回家去，一同走吧？”  
“这、这……”鸣人没想到他会突然地提出这样的提议，很是惊讶了一番。寥寥几句交谈下来，他对宇智波的印象有所改变，对方并不像是自己先前想象中那种傲慢的类型，令他不由得在心里为单方面刻板的误读而责怪自己。和他这么单独地相处，竟然并没有觉得哪里不妥，反而十分的适意，听到“一起走”这样的问话，他下意识地想要给出肯定的答复。然而脑袋转了转，便又想起顾忌的事情，面露为难。  
“怎么了？不愿意吗？”宇智波目光向他投过来，略挑起一些的眉峰仿佛显露他的困惑。生怕对方误会，鸣人连忙摆手否认：“不是这样的，一起走当然可以的说。就是，就是如果被人看见了……”  
“你怕和我一起走被人看见，让那些人的谣言传得更起劲？”   
“那是当然的啊！如果被人看见了，肯定会说得更起劲吧。”之前没说话的时候，可都有人说他们一起坐电车出去玩了呢！要是被瞧见一起放学，还不知道会传出什么更离谱的东西来。  
“啧，你胆子这样小？”宇智波听罢，便如此反问道。他那双形状漂亮的眼睛，因为瞳色而显得十分深邃，令鸣人有时琢磨不透对方到底在想些什么。但从那略微上扬的语调里，鸣人敏锐地察觉到，对方似乎有点轻视他的意思，于是立马摆出一副唬人的架势来。  
“你说谁胆子小呢！”鸣人不满地反驳道，他可是出于好心，才有这样的顾虑，既是为他，也是为宇智波这家伙考虑，怎么还如此不领情呢？“既然如此就一起走好了，我才不怕的说！反正那些人说什么，也碍不到我，假的就是假的，不可能说两句就变成真的！”  
“想不到你这吊车尾也懂这样的道理。既然懂的话，刚才说什么‘如果被人看见’呢？”  
鸣人被噎得一口气上不来，看着宇智波那副似笑非笑的面孔，顿觉自己被对方摆了一道。亏他刚才还在心里因为平日里对宇智波的误解而心有愧疚，现在看来根本大可不必，因为这家伙，根本就是掐准了他的脾气、故意气他的混蛋！什么“吊车尾”的，平时班里也有人这样笑话他，因为他那永远都在榜末的成绩，虽然不欢喜这样的叫法，但也无可奈何，毕竟那是事实。可这人，才第一次说话而已，竟然就这么叫起来了，是以为他们很熟吗？  
“你不走吗？”宇智波把包带摆正，系好竹剑，转身向楼梯口走去，踏出两步，又回头望向在原地不动的鸣人。后者正抱着书包在心里暗骂，一副气鼓鼓的模样，这喜怒形于色的姿态，让回转身的人不禁觉得好笑。他倒是很想回答一句“不和你走”，但又想到之前自己放下的话，要是这时候反悔，不免又要被这混蛋宇智波奚落两句，咬咬牙，跟了上去。

“你家，是往哪个方向走的？”站到校门口，宇智波指了指路口。鸣人似乎还在为刚才的事情生闷气，明明清楚地听见了对方的问话，却扁着嘴一言不发。  
“这就生气了？”听听这人说的话，倒像是显得他气量小一般。鸣人更不想搭理他，直接把头转到一边去，看也不看宇智波的脸。  
不过，对方好像确实把他的脾气掐得很准，这就适时地补上一句：“刚才的话，我是开玩笑的。如果说了什么让你不舒服的，我道歉就是了。”  
“这边走。”鸣人伸出手向东边指指。虽然脸上还是堆出一副不情愿的模样，但其实听佐助那么说，也不怎么生气了。这时候要宇智波道歉的话，那可不就坐实了他是个小肚鸡肠的人么？他大人有大量，不和对方计较这个。  
“那刚好。我要去车站乘电车，也往这个方向，有一段顺路。”  
两人往归家的方向默默走了一段。鸣人抱着书包，瞟一眼身旁的宇智波，又不知怎么突然有些高兴。从小，他就没有什么能称得上是朋友的人。因为各种各样的原因，附近的同龄人被家长告诫要离他远些。虽说，年纪长些之后，家长的告诫不具有儿时那般的分量，使得他在学校里还算有两个可以说得上话的人，但，放学归家，他总是一个人走的。现在，终于找到了一个同行的同伴，还是这学校里十分耀眼的人物。当然，耀眼不耀眼的，鸣人根本不在意，重要的是这人愿意同自己一起走。想到这里，方才被捉弄的最后一丝气也消了。于是，他便稍稍靠近一些，转头就像什么也没发生似的，问起他之前关心的那个问题来。  
“所以，你刚才说的故意在背后搞出这种流言来的人，究竟是谁的说？”  
“校长吧。”宇智波漫不经心地回答，听的人倒是骇了一跳。  
“校长？志村团藏吗？”鸣人瞪大眼睛，不可思议地望着佐助，“你怎么知道的？”  
“猜的。”  
“光用猜的也太……”虽然他不喜欢志村团藏，更是对那天美术课上两人的争辩心怀不满，但公正地说一句，这位校长虽然古板又不好相与，看着倒确实是个正人君子的模样。虽然对教员和学生向来严厉，又压缩副科的教学内容，但说到底是为了学生的升学率、为了学校的发展考量。要说这种人会故意地搞出学生的什么“同性恋传言”来，鸣人确实难以想象。  
“校长和我家有些过节，”宇智波接上话，“想来看我不顺眼。”  
“过节？什么过节？”  
“好几年前的事了。”宇智波回答道，“我有个哥哥，比我年长五岁。那时候他也就读这所高中，团藏知道我家还算有些财产，就找上门，商量说能不能让我们家给学校捐些款项，好修缮校舍、买些教学器具什么的。这倒也不是什么难事，而且那时候提出的款项也不算太大数目，我家是出得起的。”  
“然后呢？”  
“本来是要捐款的。但是后来听说，之前也有学生捐赠了款项，却没用到学校的修建上。给的那个汇款账户，听说根本是团藏本人的。也不知道能不能用在实处。大概不能吧，看美术教室破成那个样子，之前的钱也不知道花到哪里去了。”  
“是啊！美术教室根本就不行嘛。”鸣人听到这句，忙不迭地附和。  
“像是在储藏室随便开扇窗。”  
鸣人拼命点头。想不到这学校里还有和他一样，觉得那扇窗户十分碍眼的人存在。  
“就是就是。每次到美术教室，我都觉得那扇窗别扭得不得了！这样的窗户，透进来的光也难看得要命，要我说，还不如没有的好呢！”他说完，发觉似乎有些跑题，便重新回到原先讨论的话题上，“所以，你家后来没有答应校长捐款吗？”  
“嗯。”宇智波点点头，“所以，想来是被记恨了。”  
这么听着，宇智波的揣测也不无道理。鸣人摸着下巴想，但要说这证据多么切实，倒也……  
“而且，这谣言似乎不是从你们班开始的，而是从五班。”宇智波仿佛看穿了他的所想，紧接着跟上一句，“不觉得很奇怪么？”  
“我也奇怪这一点的说……”  
“五班，有个男生，叫佐井的。是那校长一个亲戚家的小孩。”  
“哦——”他这会终于恍然大悟，“所以果然是校长授意的吧！”  
“大概吧。”  
依旧是那副轻描淡写的语气，好像在说的完全是别人的事一样。  
“我说啊，宇智波……”鸣人想了半天，还是忍不住向对方问了。  
“什么事？”  
“你不在乎被人传这样的流言吗？”  
“什么话，你不是也不在乎吗？那我又为什么要在乎。难道说，你其实很介意？”  
“不是，我当然不在乎这种事情了！”鸣人连忙提高音量反驳，“可是，我和你不一样啊……”  
反正，从小到大他就没有什么好的形象可言。学习糟糕，又老出糗，就算没有这些传言，他漩涡鸣人在其他人心里也好不到哪里去。但宇智波可不一样，印象中，他几乎是完美无瑕的，正是因为从未有过什么缺陷，随便地泼上一盆脏水，污点就会特别明显、特别引人注目。这个道理，鸣人是懂得的，所以才会猜测这流言应该让宇智波极为不爽。然而从对方的反应来看，完全不是那么一回事，比起来，好像还是自己比较在意一些。  
“有什么不一样？”宇智波的神情就好像他说了什么非常好笑的笑话一样，“我倒觉得没什么区别。就跟你说的那样，流言终究成不了事实，不足为惧。”  
“而且，你不觉得我们大大方方地成为朋友，反而会叫那些没事干传谣言的家伙气得干瞪眼么？”宇智波话锋一转，“我倒觉得，那些人越是要传这些没影的事情，你和我就越是要走得近。你想，反正都被传成这样了，要是不顺着他们的话交个朋友，岂不是亏了？”  
“做朋友？和我吗？”鸣人一时间没反应过来。  
“是啊。不愿意吗？”宇智波的眼睛直直地盯着他，他又觉得脸上开始发烫了，今天的夕阳一如既往地在人影上晕染出一抹茜色，明明天色还未完全地暗下去，一轮弯月倒是已经爬上来，他看着玫瑰色的天空里浅浅的月牙形状，恍惚间只觉得一切都缺乏真实感。  
“我……”这种时刻，他反而有些犹豫起来。宇智波难道没听过关于他的那些传言吗？鸣人很想点头说“好，以后我们就是朋友了”，但又不免有些顾忌，于是含糊地“嗯”了一声。  
“说到底，是我牵连的你。你要是画成其他什么人的模样，那阴险的校长大概根本不会理会，绝不至于挨训。”宇智波说着，停下来，从口袋里掏出十元硬币递给一旁卖冷饮的小摊贩，“请你吃这个，算是我表示抱歉的一点心意。”  
“不用了！真的不用了宇智波！”鸣人连忙摆手。他还是觉得那是自己的过错，怎么能无端端让人请客呢？但宇智波已经拿了那盐水冰棍，掰成两半，递给他一支。  
“可以叫我名字。”他说，“老是喊宇智波，听着头疼。”  
“电车来了。”鸣人还沉浸在名为“朋友”的突如其来的幸福之中没有回神，听得声音，才发觉宇智波已经走到开来的电车前，冲他摆摆手。  
“佐助！明天，明天也可以一起回家吗？”他终于想起了重要的事情，也不管四周还有没有别的学生，大声地朝佐助的方向喊去。看见对方点点头，上了车，才终于确认这一切是真实发生的事实。因为这莫名其妙的流言蜚语，他竟然得到了一个朋友。  
鸣人拿着那支冰棍，呆立在原地，一时竟不知道是要怪罪这阴险的校长，还是感谢他了。


	5. Chapter 5

佐助回到家中，看见玄关整齐摆放好的鞋子，便知道自己的兄长已经归家。果不其然，他听见隐约的轻咳声，走进起居室，看见宇智波鼬正坐在皮质沙发的单人座上。见他回来，那人便止住咳嗽，目光移向自己，就着室内浅浅的熏香气息，平淡地说一句“回来了”。  
“嗯。回来了。”  
佐助不露一丝痕迹地应声，拎着书包往楼梯走，准备上楼回自己的房间去。他能够清晰地感觉到，鼬的目光正紧紧地钉在自己的背后。他深知对方此时心中想的是什么，若是自己回头，对方会摆出怎样一副表情、又会旁敲侧击地问些什么。但正是因为明白，所以他决不会就这样转过头去，而是装作毫无察觉那样，“嗒、嗒”地踩着楼梯向上去了。  
母亲去世得早，在父亲走了之后，这个宇智波家，实际上只剩下他和鼬两个人。在楼上写完作业，又故意拖延了会时间后，他才重又下到一楼去。一看，鼬已然不在家中。桌上摆着饭食，是雇佣的女佣来过一趟，做好了留下的。去浴室一看，洗澡水也已经烧好。他在餐桌前坐下来，慢慢地用掉自己的那一份，然后起身，踏入蒸汽腾腾的浴室浸浴。

实际上，他近两年少有和这位兄长打照面的时机。在父亲富岳亡故后，支撑宇智波家的担子便落到宇智波鼬的头上。原本按照计划，富岳应当会在适当的时机，将这名自己寄予厚望并颇具才能的长子引荐，从而进入政府机关，逐渐提拔，在合适引退的年纪将自己的位置稳稳地交到鼬的手里。每一步，要接触什么人，又采取怎样的手段方法，其规划之细密，非常人所能够想象。  
宇智波富岳之所以如此重视继承人，为其规划出明晰的道路，除了父辈对于爱子的厚望之外，更是因为宇智波这一派系这十余年来，在这地方的势力斗争中实实不占上风。旁支的派系已然黯然退场了不少，宇智波富岳所居的这一个不小的官职，对于整个家族势力来说，是决不能够丢掉的宝座。必须将这个位置好好地交到继承人的手里——从小，宇智波鼬就是在这样的期望值中被富岳一手栽培起来的。可以说，他的人生寄予着宇智波家的厚望，同时也意味着每一步的抉择都像是绝不能出错的棋路。  
事实证明，鼬确实是合适的继承人选。按照父亲的期望，他一路以优异的成绩升入政法学院，以第一名的身份毕业。然而，宇智波富岳的逝去过于突然，使得这一切计划中的准备尚未能落到实处。而在失去父辈支撑、又无多少家族力量的名利场上周旋，绝不是易事。为了支撑住这宇智波的门户，以及仅剩兄弟二人的「家」，毋庸说，鼬自然需要付出更多的努力。  
因而，鼬非常的忙碌。早出晚归已是每日的常态，连带着休息日一起，最繁忙的时候，佐助甚至半个月都不曾和他在家里共处过。那个人到底在忙些什么呢？佐助有时候会在闲暇的时候，对着空无一人的起居室，在脑中闪过这个问题。在办公室工作？跟那些所谓的上流社会人士应酬？又或者……  
算了。他不关心。当那些因年代久远而显得陈旧模糊的画面有在脑海中浮现的势头时，佐助往往便烦躁地甩头，潦草地给这无聊的思考画上句点。照理说，看到为这个宇智波家而如此劳碌奔波的兄长，他作为受其照拂的弟弟，应当在心中怀有感恩、疼惜或是愧疚一类的心情，然而，这样的情绪自父亲逝去之后，竟几乎未曾在佐助的心中萌芽过。在偶尔听见深夜时鼬打开门，踩着木质楼梯上楼，并路过他的房门时，他的内心只剩下漠然。  
缺少相处的时间，也就不曾有过多亲密的交流言谈。这两年来，兄弟二人便一直以这样一种微妙的淡漠方式，在这个名为家的居所中相处着。所以，当鼬一连数日都在他放学归家的时间，端坐在起居室内时，他自然感觉出其中所传递的讯号：他这名兄长，似乎有什么话想要和他谈一谈。  
鼬所出现的这个时机，是在他所任职处规定的下班时间，至晚间事务行程安排之中，不可多得的片刻闲暇。往常的他，大概会在办公室或者咖啡厅，稍作休憩度过。然而如今他却放弃休息时间，不惜乘电车往返家中一趟，哪怕因交通而只余留短短十分钟的时间，也要和弟弟见面，想来是有他非常在意的事情才会如此。  
但，对此心知肚明的他，却装作毫不知情的模样，在鼬用那饱含深意的眼神注视自己时，当作一切如同平常一般那样，和他不咸不淡地打声招呼，便上到楼上去。对自己这名兄长的性格，作为自出生时就开始相处的家人，他拥有非比寻常的了解。鼬所想要谈论的那件事……不，应该说，那是鼬希望他主动和对方谈论的事，他非常清楚是什么。  
正是因为知道是为何物，他才更加刻意地无视掉鼬做出的努力，转而在对方无言的注视之中，于心内燃起报复般的快意。

继承父亲的遗志？他的左手覆上自己沾水湿滑的右肩，在来回抚拭中隐约地感觉到锁骨的形状。说得好听而已吧，违背父亲意愿的那个人，不正是你宇智波鼬吗？  
佐助松开手，向后靠下去，将头靠在浴缸的边缘上，尽可能地让身体松弛下来、没入水里。鼻尖几乎要碰到温热的蒸汽，他一仰头，头顶的白炽灯泡忽地一闪，刺目的光芒让他大脑产生片刻失忆般的空白。紧接着，那陈旧几近腐朽的画面，便不可抑制地从脑海深处浮出来。  
光线是昏暗的，视线以一个相当低矮的角度呈现。是啊，那时候他才只有十岁，以小孩的身形所感知的画面，无疑具有这般鲜明的特征。漂浮的尘埃、老旧家具的气味、踩着楼梯向上时木板所发出的“嘎吱”声响……至今回想起这些的时候，那种昏暗陈腐的气息还会像拥有如苔藓般令人畏惧的生命力那样铺面袭来。  
如果那个时候，他没有因为好奇而上到那个阁楼去，现在的他是否会因为无知而变得更幸福一点呢？在十岁的那一天之后，宇智波佐助的心中便时常冒出这样的想法。不，不是的，他没有做错什么，犯下「错误」的人，明明是他的哥哥。  
那是一个浸入夏季、泛着燥热的夜晚。他从睡梦中醒来，手脚泛着潮热。母亲在年幼时病逝，而父亲又因工作繁忙甚少陪伴，自有记忆以来，哥哥便是关照他最多的人，因而也是他最为亲近的对象。富有才能，而对待他这个弟弟又温柔关怀，在宇智波佐助人生的前十年之中，鼬一直是以近乎完美的兄长形象存在着的。即使偶尔会因为其优秀，使得他因感缺失掉一部分来自于父亲的关注而沮丧，对于这个兄长，他所怀有的心情，也一直是敬爱更多。直到十岁的时候，他还会用非常撒娇的方式喊他的这名哥哥，并希望能更多地待在他的身边。  
家里静悄悄的。他揉着眼睛下到起居室，明明这个时候，哥哥应该是在家里的。在一层的各个房间绕了一圈，确认了鼬不在的事实之后，他的心中有一丝困惑。到哪里去了呢，哥哥？他只是困了小睡一下呀，明明说好让哥哥一会就叫他，他答应等起床之后，要和他练习剑道的。  
“哥哥说话不算话。”那时候的佐助赌气地这样想着，却也并非真的对兄长生起气来，而是想着待会等哥哥回来了，一定要好好撒娇抱怨一番，还要叫他让佣人明天准备早餐的时候给自己那一份多加一个番茄。他重新回到楼上去，路过哥哥的房间时还推开门向里面看了一眼，空空荡荡，鼬确实不在。  
出门去了吗？哥哥真是的。但是，也没有办法，现在只能等哥哥回来吧。他这样想着，正准备推门回到自己的房间里，找一本书出来打发时间，却听到头顶上方传来微妙的响动。  
佐助抬起头盯着天花，想要确认是否是自己的错觉时，那轻微的响动再一次从木板的缝隙之间传出来。嘎吱、嘎吱，像是什么东西在摇晃那样，又似乎不尽然，还透着些无法辨认的轻微的声音。老鼠吗？他心有疑惑，却又觉得这样的响动，不像是那样的动物在阁楼上奔蹿所能弄出来的。孩童的好奇心，是绝不可能对这样的状况置之不理的。于是，为了确认阁楼里究竟发生了什么，他往楼梯的方向走过去。  
阁楼一向不怎么使用，堆放着平日里不用的杂物旧物，记忆之中，他没有上来过几次。他有一点洁癖，而阁楼这边，即使再怎么注意清扫，终究还是免不了落下灰尘。他踏在楼梯的隔板上，走了两级，有一点嫌弃这飘着灰尘的狭小空间，正想着是不是还是别上去算了的时候，脑中突然划过一个猜想：说不定是哥哥在楼上呢？  
他没有细想这一猜想的逻辑与合理性，只是这种可能性的存在，让他一瞬间精神高涨起来，连燥热午后困乏的倦意似乎都消散了些。他“蹬蹬”地爬上楼梯，使那陈旧的木板发出前所未有的摇晃声，随着每一步，楼层里的光线便随着收紧的狭小空间而更加收束，终于，他来到楼梯的末端，虽还未踩上最后一级，却已迫不及待地将脑袋向前伸，探入阁楼的空间。  
他睁大眼睛。  
是哥哥。  
但却不止是哥哥。  
阁楼里依旧弥漫着旧物刺鼻的气味。仅有的光束，从浅墨色夜空中的那一轮满月，透过屋顶半合着的一扇极小的天窗投射近来。那光线微弱，却又恰好止住了黑暗的刻度，让佐助在一片昏暗之中看清了面前的景象。  
他的哥哥，那个几乎等同于完美的代名词的哥哥，此刻正赤裸着身体，和另一个人同样赤身裸体的男人抱在一起，以他从未见过的方式扭动着肢体。  
那个时候还尚年幼的他，并不能完全地明白哥哥究竟在做什么，然而，就像是刻在基因里的天然本能，他感到「那个哥哥」，所在进行的举动，是一种怀有隐秘的禁忌。阁楼甚至比起居室内要更加安静，因为长时间无人打理，这里的声音似乎完全地沉浸在墙板和地面之中，而这样寂静的场所，那两个互相拥抱着的身形，所发出来的近乎呻吟的叹息声，便以极深刻、极鲜明的姿态透过他的耳膜。那种吐息、那种节奏，是他完全不知道的韵律，却莫名地像幼兽那样，从之中嗅到危险和禁忌的气息。哥哥完全不像哥哥了，他从未看见过，哥哥露出那样的神情。那样的哥哥，真的是他的哥哥吗？  
他因为震惊而久久呆立在原地，无法发出一丝声音。终于回过神来的时候，才认出和哥哥抱在一起的另外一个人是谁。那是哥哥的前辈，曾经同属一所高中、现在正在学习院就读的宇智波止水。虽然同姓，却并不是近亲远亲的关系，不过，两人彼此十分投缘。即使是高中毕业后，止水远上东京求学，回到本地的时候也常来家里做客。  
突然觉得好恶心。仿佛游离的知觉一瞬间全部回到身体里，他因为那强烈的冲击感而产生阵阵眩晕，不禁伸手捂住嘴。刺耳暧昧的人声，沉湎欲望的神情，若有似无的汗腥气。  
好想吐。  
好想吐。他脑中只有这三个字回响着。那踏在某一阶上的脚一软，险些整个人摔落下去。  
他至今不知道那天宇智波鼬是否发现了他的存在。回想起来，他也愕然于自己竟没有发出任何声音，在不知道注视了那交缠在一起的肉体多久之后，只是默默、默默地从通向阁楼的楼梯往下行去，把自己死死地关在只属于他自己的房间里。  
“佐助？”不知道过了多久，鼬终于来敲他的门，“不去练习剑道吗？”  
“今天，不去了。”他背靠着门，竭力保持着冷静的声调，“我，我有点累。”  
“身体不舒服吗？是不是生病了？”  
“我没事。”  
鼬似乎转动门把手想要进来，尝试几番无果之后，他听到渐远的脚步声。  
月亮。他抬头看着正对着门口的那扇窗，在那逐渐浓晕开来的夜色之中，满月向着他，发出前所未有的一种刺眼光芒。那是错误的，尽管他尚不能完全懂得所目击那一幕的意义，但他凭借那种身体里的本能就了解到了这样的事实：那是错误的。他一直以来所尊敬的、爱重的兄长，完美的宇智波鼬，是有不可告人的隐秘的污点的。  
圆月透过窗，倒映在他墨色的瞳孔中。注视着那样完满的形状，他却突然想起书上说的。  
月亮表面，是有许许多多山脉和沟壑的。


	6. Chapter 6

十岁时意外撞见的这番兄长的情事，确为之后兄弟二人这样微妙的隔阂埋下了隐患。但，矛盾却不是在那时候开始萌芽的。那时候的宇智波佐助毕竟只是个年幼的孩童，虽然对兄长意外的举动感到困惑和打击，但无论如何，在其他的方面，宇智波鼬一如往常扮演着称职的哥哥的角色。因此，在内心的一番斗争后，他将那一日目击到的秘密深刻地埋藏在心里，甚至曾经产生过一种“这样就能保护哥哥”的稚嫩想法。  
他要守护的，究竟是“哥哥”，还是“完美”呢？那时的他并没有仔细地思考，只是虔诚地维护着心中自幼年时一直留存的美好形象。但随着年龄渐长，宇智波佐助渐渐意识到，无论“哥哥”还是“完美”，并不是「保守秘密」就可以守护的。长大之后，他从生理卫生课本上读到更多有关人体的知识，虽然那样的书本上没有写到像哥哥那样的状况，但以他的头脑，联系起当年的记忆，便非常快速地领会到了这样的事实。  
他的哥哥是同性恋者。  
从获得这样清晰认知的那一天起，宇智波佐助就隐隐地感觉到某种不祥正在以悄无声息却又骇人的脚步，逐渐地从背后接近自己、接近这个名为宇智波的家庭。  
在这数年间，宇智波止水仍旧和鼬保持着密切的来往——直接称之为交往吧。虽然在佐助的面前，他们似乎有意识地敛起情绪，但交谈之间，那种眼神的流动，让佐助感到莫名的烦躁。他总是会在止水在的时候借口离开，在自己房间里听见两人走进对门的脚步声，和扣上房门锁扣的声音。每当这种时候佐助都会感到荒唐可笑，这两个人，究竟是顾忌他，还是以顾忌的伪装光明正大呢？  
然后，在四年之后，那一个得以预知却无法躲避的时刻终于来到了。  
婚姻。  
这件事，作为宇智波鼬人生道路中的重要一环存在着。在宇智波富岳的计划之中，一位优秀的继承人，必然要有实力能够相配的联姻者。选定的对象十分理想合意，当地银行行长的千金。对方对于宇智波鼬也相当满意——相貌、学历、才能、出身，几乎没有一点瑕疵。这桩婚事拿到宇智波鼬面前时，几乎只要他一点头就水到渠成。  
然后，就像佐助所料想的那样，鼬在富岳的面前保持了彻底的沉默。  
那之后……他很难拾起勇气去回想那段时间里发生了什么，回忆流动的感觉，就像是灰色的默片。行长家算得上有头有脸的人物，面对宇智波鼬如此的态度，那名颇有气性的小姐也端出一股傲气来，婚事算是彻底告吹。而富岳和鼬之间也开始渐渐地棱角锐现。往常不太着家的父亲开始更多地留在家中，然而带来的只有饭桌上更加沉闷和尴尬的气氛。时常，他还能听见父亲和兄长关在书房里，从隔着他和他们的那扇门里，传出模糊不清、令人不悦的近似争吵的声音。  
这样的情形持续了将近半年之后，父亲……  
自杀了。

父亲是哥哥杀死的。  
佐助在心里顽固地保持着这样的认知。即使他很明白，父亲是自杀的。他目睹了父亲死亡的场景，一切就像是一出滑稽的闹剧，父亲自缢的地点，正是他目睹鼬的秘密的那个阁楼。  
父亲死亡的景象……他赤着脚站在满是灰尘的阁楼地板上，失神地望着从房梁下垂吊下来的那根绳子。  
那是一种怪异的预感。是血缘相连所带来的连锁反应、还是他的血液里就存留着这种预知不幸的能力呢？父亲这样忙碌的人，晚上七八点钟不在家里，也没有什么稀奇。可那一天他偏偏认定了存在某种反常。“父亲一定在家里”——就像得到冥冥之中的某种指引一般，他登上了那座自十岁之后就再也没有进入过的阁楼。  
踏上第七级台阶之后，他的目光得以越过阁楼楼板。于是，首先映入他眼帘的便是一双白色的袜子。父亲穿着一整套的和服，印象里，只有新年出席盛大典礼时，他才会换上这件绣着家纹的羽织袴。而平日里工作，他都是穿着西式的便服出门。这是父亲刻在骨血之中、某种不得不履行的仪式感吗？佐助缓缓地抬起头，望着那背对着自己、吊在空中，早已经停止摆动的冰凉的躯体，恍惚间想起，父亲曾经说过，宇智波家祖上是武士出身这回事来。可是武士若要自戕，分明该是剖腹的才对。一瞬间，他心里冒出一个念头，要么父亲没死，要么，就是有什么人把父亲给吊在那里的。  
那之后的事情他完全不记得了。真好笑，明明都是自己做的事情，他却几乎没在脑中留下任何印象。是谁打电话给鼬，把他给叫回家来的呢？想来除了自己也没有别人了吧。但他唯一记住的，只有自己坐在那满是尘埃的阁楼里，怔怔地望着父亲尸体的画面。同样的一轮圆月挂在空中，令人产生是否置身重叠的过去的错觉，而那一束看起来洁净的光芒，以斜斜的角度透进阁楼里，却只照亮了那双袜子。  
如果不是鼬，父亲就不会死。这样的认知在那一刻深深地刻进了他的脑中。

对于父亲的死，除去对鼬的怨怼外，佐助始终怀有一种愧疚感。鼬的过分优秀，对于他这个次子来说，无形间造成了一座难以逾越的屏障。因为有一个做什么都出色的兄长，所以弟弟得到优秀的成果也无法令人惊讶，要想引起他人的注意，“稍稍赢过一些”这样的程度也是完全不够的。他必须做到与鼬拉开更明显的差距，才能够得到理想的回应。因此，儿时的他，时常产生“父亲是否不够重视和疼爱自己”这样的迷茫。但那时候只要想到哥哥的温柔和关爱能够予以填补，这样的一点遗憾也并非完全无法接受。  
而在富岳和鼬的关系肉眼可见地紧张起来的时期，佐助意外地，得到了父亲的更多注目。他似乎比从前更加地关注自己的课业，并且在饭桌上主动地提起佐助剑道比赛所获的奖项。那时候的佐助在意外喜悦的同时，生出一种莫名的希冀。父亲是否会因为对鼬的失望，而将注意力更多地放在自己身上，把继承人的重任托付给他呢？那样的话，无论对鼬，还是对他自身而言，都是希望看到的结果。他甚至已经做好付出千百倍努力去达成父亲希冀的准备，决意要超越兄长成为更加优秀的人，然而就在抱有这样想法的时候，父亲亲手画上了休止符。  
他无端地从父亲的自戕中映出其对自身的失望，尽管这种想法几乎没有道理可言，也无法得到证实。复杂而扭曲的情感日复一日地裹缠着他的内心，“杀死父亲的凶手”这一认知，在每一次看到鼬的面目之时都会不自觉地浮现出来，而在这样的心境之中，自幼年以来就笼罩在他头顶，那名为“兄长”的阴云便愈发地突显出来。  
那个人如今几乎替代了「父亲」的位置。即使工作忙碌、少有交流，佐助却能够清楚地感觉到自己的一举一动都在鼬的掌控之中。家里的大小事务现如今由鼬一手操办，平日的饭食菜谱甚至都由他嘱咐佣人：佐助正在长身体，需要注重营养的均衡。他的学业成绩、剑道位次、平日的人际交往……即使不主动地向鼬提起，那人也会定时地拜访师长，摸清他所有的动向。  
这种被「控制」和「压制」的感觉，于父亲死后无比鲜明地显现出来。那个人，摆出一副兄长的姿态来，要对他这个弟弟尽到关怀和养护的义务职责。他憎恨极了他这样的表演，明明，这一切的根源都是因他而起。想要违抗、想要报复，这样的念头不断地在心中萌芽，然而，可笑的是，佐助却又不知道以何种形式、何种方法，才能让鼬感受到相同扭曲的痛苦。即使怀有这种念想，也无法改变他只是力量渺小的高中生这一事实，他的吃穿用度甚至还是从鼬的薪水里开支的，又能有何种手段、何种力量去让他痛苦呢？  
直到在学校里听到有关“裸像”的那则传言时，一个大胆而不受控制浮出的想法，终止了这种迷茫的心绪。

漩涡鸣人。  
他知道这个传言的主人公是谁，就在他隔壁的班级。应该说，要想不知道也很难。这不单纯是因为他那西洋血统所带来的具有辨识度的相貌，更因为这地方几乎没有人不知晓的那则旧闻。  
漩涡鸣人是「杀人犯」的小孩。  
之所以打上引号，是因为他那谢罪自戕的父亲并不是拿着凶器直接地害人性命。波风水门，似乎是叫这个名字吧？那一年，这个小地方发生了一桩大事件，新修造的南贺川大桥发生了意外的坍塌事故，死伤数目加起来超过百人。而最后牵连出来的调查结果，便是这名叫波风水门的会计私自贪污了修建款项，导致项目偷工减料所引发的。这件事，最后以波风的自杀不了了之，留下母亲早早去世、尚还是个不满一岁婴儿的漩涡鸣人。  
「杀人犯」的小孩不一定是「杀人犯」，这是所有人都明白的事实。然而，人的认知和行为往往是不那么相符的。对于这个间接地戕害了百人生命的罪人的遗孤，几乎所有人都换上一副有色的眼镜看待。如果说小学和国中时，他还只是偶尔地听说这样的传言——“那个‘杀人犯’的小孩，真是讨人嫌啊，可不能和这样的人来往”；那么高中同校之后，这种认知因距离的拉近而变得更加具有真实感。那个人没有什么朋友，不用费什么劲，他就能做出这样的判定，而几乎所有的老师，也对这个后进生保持着冷漠的态度。  
人类这种把自己偏激的感情强加给某一对象的行为，使佐助感到十分的可笑。因为犯下过失的父亲，他的人生就被钉在耻辱柱上，而实际上当事人却什么也没有做。或许是出于内心某种潜藏的正义感，他对这样的境况感到不适，并认为其他人的做法是错误的，不过，却也未曾主动地打破这样的局面。毕竟，他们之间并无交集，也没有任何合理的理由驱使他站出来，做这样显然会引来不必要麻烦的事。然而，在不经意间知晓“裸像”这一传闻后，一种灵感、一种此前从未触及过的想法，如同火花般在他脑中点燃。  
他可以——不，他要利用这个传闻。  
——和「杀人犯」的小孩来往密切，并且，或许还有着「不可告人」的隐秘关系。  
这样的传言，只要他有心，一定会一传十、十传百地流传到鼬的耳朵里去。那个人表面一副不对他的事情多加过问的模样，实际上比任何人都关心这个弟弟的动向。如果鼬知道了，佐助面无表情地想，如果那个人知道了，会有什么反应呢？  
如漩涡鸣人这样，背负着“耻辱”和“唾弃”的对象，定然不在鼬所期许的他的交际对象中。但，越是如此，他就越燃起靠近对方的欲望。我不会按照你的期望生活，他想，这是他对于鼬的反抗。那个在幼年时教导他，要怀着一颗有“爱”的心，平等地对待身边的人的兄长，绝对无法直接地说出阻挠他和漩涡鸣人交往的话语。看吧，我在和传闻中杀人犯的小孩交往，你想要阻止我吗？可，没有任何证据能证明「杀人犯」的小孩也会是「杀人犯」，就像我没有任何证据能证明是你害死了父亲那样。而“同性恋者”的传言，是否能让宇智波鼬怀有痛苦地忏悔自己犯下的罪责呢？都是因为有他这样的兄长耳濡目染，才会使得弟弟也沾染上这样「扭曲」的色彩——一定会想要知道，却又无法开口询问，只能在反复的猜测中挣扎吧？  
他便是要以这样一种想要确认又无法确认的方式使宇智波鼬感到痛苦，为了达成这种报复，甚至不惜以自身的所谓“名声”作为代价换取。这样有些扭曲、却又坚定扎根在心内的决意，使得他最终站在那个金色头发的少年面前，注视他湛蓝的虹膜，轻轻启唇。  
“你就是漩涡鸣人吗？”他听见自己的声音平稳地响起，“最近的事，真是十分抱歉。”


	7. Chapter 7

他将收好的作业本放置在桌面上，从教师办公室走出来，在回教室的途中路过转角，便见方才还在窃窃私语的女学生们顿时停了话头，纷纷地将视线投向他所在的一边。  
这样带着点羡慕、憧憬、想要靠近的目光，他再熟悉不过了。从小，他就是在众人这样的注视之中成长起来的。因为他优越的地位和才能，异性或含蓄或直接地对他示好，而男生也大多因为他那因早熟而偏稳重的气质，以及确实存在的种种优势，而表现出钦佩。然而，在漩涡鸣人身上，他却感知到其与他人不同的微妙态度。  
这个人，他回忆起在走廊、操场或者楼梯转角等地方和他不经意擦肩而过的情形。并非自夸，在这所中学里，他以优秀的学业和剑道部主力的身份，居于相当耀眼的地位。穿过人群时，绝大部分人会投来艳羡或好奇的目光。但，每一次与漩涡鸣人擦肩而过时，那家伙却从不看自己，而总是直直地、仿佛没瞧见他似的注视着前方。这样说或许还不完全，更恰当的表述是，那家伙，似乎拼命地想摆出一副“你也不过如此”的姿态，甚至到了有些刻意的地步。  
把自己当做假想敌来看待了么？他如此思索道。在数年的学生生涯中，这样对他不服气的家伙也曾经有过几个——当然最后都因各种各样的缘故对他心服口服。只是，这样一个在各方面几乎都是倒数、还被冠以「杀人犯后代」之名的吊车尾，究竟是怀着怎么样的心情“挑战”他的呢？他那颗高傲的自尊心，一面感到荒唐不解，一面却又像少年人通常会有的那样，决意以更加视若无睹的方式予以回击。尽管他自己也觉得有些幼稚滑稽，此前，对于漩涡鸣人此人，他便是抱有这样隐约对立的势态。而当知道对方在美术课上画出一张酷似自己的脸时，他在惊讶的同时，竟遗憾地感到一丝无趣。  
一个人，是不可能完全无意识地画出另一个人的样貌吧？看来这个漩涡鸣人，装出一副对自己满不在乎的模样，实际上也不过和其他那些人一样，对他留有相当深刻的印象。之后遇见时，对方表露出的那种莫名的心虚，更让他几乎可以肯定，对方在潜意识里对自己具有微妙的好感。可以说，对于即将要采取的「接近」这一行为，他简直稳操胜券，而这种没有什么悬念的结果，不由使他感到有些兴味索然。  
不过，漩涡鸣人实际所给出的反应，倒比他想象中要有趣些。  
在和他对视时，那个人仿佛在做着某种心理斗争般，显现出一副纠结的神态。而当他率先开口、掌控主动权之后，鸣人便因为突如其来的道歉表露出惊讶。倒不是说，对方的惊诧在他意料之外，毕竟，抢先一步说出道歉的话语，便是他打乱对方阵脚的计谋之一。但，那张脸上的表情，却生动到令他有些意外的地步。慌乱地眨眼、结结巴巴地向他表达歉意，在解释的时候，下意识地挥舞着手，又呆呆地看着他的脸好几秒，仔细一看，他脸颊上还有极浅的、如同猫须般的胎记，这种天然而不加掩饰的表现，让他不自觉想起野生的幼兽。  
「杀人犯后代」这样的词，总令人不自觉产生关于危险的联想。然而，面前的这个人，完全不带有那种令人紧绷的气质，相反地，他说话时那种直白的真诚，和还未完全褪去稚嫩的圆脸蛋一起，令他感到一种不谙世事的纯粹。  
因为他提出一起走的要求而眼中划过一丝惊喜，又因担忧而表现出犹豫的神色，再因他一句关于胆气的有意挑逗而不甘示弱地反驳……明明一直以来应该受到不少的恶意，在鸣人的身上他却察觉不到多少防备。这个人的情绪十分简单易懂，三言两语之间，他似乎就已经完全地摸透了对方的脾气。稍稍言语逗弄两下，那家伙便像小动物一般，完全没有防备地把自己的不满挂在脸上，他在心里忍住笑意，故意地装作无事般喊他跟上，瞧他兀自生着闷气的好笑模样，然后在适当的时机顺一顺毛以示安抚，对方便又如他所想那般渐渐松弛下来。这反应实在是让他无法不觉得有趣，甚至让他不自觉地想要多逗弄几下。  
稍稍令他感到意外的是，自己关于流言起因的那套说辞，竟没有第一时间得到对方的确信。明明是狠狠斥责了他的校长，对他来说，应该是相当讨人厌的存在，鸣人却并不因此而直接地相信有关于团藏此人的负面消息。佐助向前走着，不时瞧一眼身边并行之人的模样。  
这对于漩涡鸣人来说，恐怕是第一次有人和他放学后一起同行，但对方或许不知道，这一点对他来说也是相同的。当然，如果他想的话，绝不愁找不到放学同行的伙伴，之所以会形成这样的局面，只因他主动地架起屏障，保持出距离的姿态。或许是因为十岁时所目睹的兄长的隐秘，佐助对周围的人始终具有一种天然的、难以抹去的不信任感。他知道，人因为他人身上优秀的特质被吸引，是再正常不过的事，但即使知晓，这样富有“目的性”的示好，却让他感到排斥和厌烦。那些人，只是看到他的“优秀”，却并不了解他——就像他从前看鼬那样。如果不是偶然在脑海中形成的报复的计谋，他可能永远不会主动地靠近谁、提出和对方成为朋友。原本，他将这一行动视为任务一般说服自己执行，不过，短短的相处间，从鸣人身上感受到的那种直率并保有正义感的心性，使得他在进行名为“做朋友”的表演之时，并未如想象中那般产生太多的排斥感。佐助把冰棍塞进鸣人手里，看着对方因为他突如其来的举动而有些微微泛红的脸，感到有种无法言喻的微妙心情一掠而过。  
登上电车前，他听见鸣人在自己背后呼喊，转过身，看见对方举起手朝自己拼命地挥舞，便抬手比出一个“好”的手势以作回应，看着金发少年脸上难以掩饰的喜悦，他的嘴角无知无觉之中，极自然地勾了一下。  
他一向讨厌甜食，但啜一口冰棍，却难得地觉得那甜咸交错的冰凉感不坏。是因为目的达成而引发的喜悦，还是漩涡鸣人那种过于灿烂和欣喜的神情不自觉地感染到他自身呢？那时候的他并没有细想，疑惑只存在一闪念的间隙，很快地，他便开始思索接下来将要采取何种的行动，来亲自为这样的“谣言”添上一把蔓延的火势。

X月X日  
今天，我和那个「杀人犯的后代」说话了。  
一切顺利。漩涡鸣人并不排斥我的接近，并且，就像我猜想中那样，这个人非常需要「朋友」。我很容易就能博得他的好感，而且，他的情绪也十分的好懂。虽然稍稍让我感到意外，不过，这样的单纯对我来说相当有利。总之，我要好好利用这一点。  
如果和他在众人面前表现得像亲密的伙伴，那么，流言很快就会变得更加激烈吧。不知道那个人知道的时候会露出什么样的表情呢？光是坐在这里，在写下这些文字的同时想象，就让我产生报复的快意。……

那之后，他们便像约定好的那样，开始在下学路上同行。第二天放学的时候，佐助站在隔壁班的教室门口，无视班级内学生们或惊诧或好奇的目光、以及各种各样的窃窃私语，泰然自若地等待鸣人整理好课本一同离去。今日在学校中碰面的时候，他不再像从前那样彼此视若无睹，而是将视线微微偏移到合适的角度，露出浅淡了然的笑容。不过，鸣人对于他这种突然亲近起来的举动，显然还有些不适应。他先是一愣，继而，那双具有透明感的空色瞳孔闪烁一下，似乎才记起昨日二人已经说定成为朋友的事，扯开嘴角回给他一个灿烂的笑容，以变声末期略带一点点沙哑、却又十分精神的少年音色招呼道：  
“早上好啊，佐助！”  
周围三三两两聚集的学生，见传闻中的二人同时出现，本就都因好奇而不自觉地将目光聚集在他们身上，见此情景，立马纷纷露出或吃惊、或怪异的神色来。鸣人似乎也察觉到周围人异样的神情，出于尴尬而不自觉地挠挠头，却并未因此移开视线。  
“不好意思！”鸣人终于抱着书包急匆匆地奔出来，“刚才有本书找不到让你久等了……”  
不同于昨日因放课后滞留的少人环境，今日这时候，学生还有大半没散去。两个人就这样堂而皇之地从一片注目礼之中穿过走廊，踏下楼梯，沿着校舍前铺上方格地砖的道路走向校门。若是在平常，他一定会觉得这好似“异类”般被众人所注目的感觉令人厌恶，然而，此时他的心中却升起一股报复的快意。  
鸣人一边走，一边把原本抱在怀里的书包背在肩上，对佐助的心思浑然不觉，开口对他说道：  
“今天在走廊上碰到你的时候，周围人都好奇怪地看我们。”  
“你很在意？”  
“呃，稍微有那么一点点……”鸣人用手指搓了下鼻子，说完之后立马强调，“你不要误会，我可不是在害怕！就是有一点不习惯而已。”  
“不过，我一想起你说的，觉得很有道理。”他想了想，接着说道，“就算我们装作不认识，那些人也还是会这样说的，倒不如别管他们好了。反正，他们也都不喜欢我，没什么好在意的。就是……”鸣人说到这里，有些欲言又止地看向佐助。  
“我怎么样倒是无所谓。就是，你真的要和我做朋友吗？我可是……”  
鸣人憋了半天，终于还是把昨天想说又没说出来的半句话挤出口。  
“……我可是，‘杀人犯’的小孩。”  
原来昨天，他没有如自己设想那般忙不迭地答应他“朋友”的邀约，居然是在想这个吗？佐助的神色露出一丝预料之外的惊讶，又随即勾唇，将这份意外巧妙地掩饰掉。  
“没关系。”他以云淡风轻的口吻一笔带过，“那不过是你父亲的错误，和你没什么关系。”  
这话不假，他心中确实是如此想的。只不过，鸣人无法知晓的是，这云淡风轻的背后，并不止这样一层缘由。没关系，他在心里想道，正因为你是「杀人犯」的小孩，我才……  
“真的不在意吗？被人讲‘和我这样的人在一起玩，一定也不是什么好人’也没关系吗？”似乎是因为接纳了“朋友”这样的存在，昨日相处时鸣人身上残留着的一点生分感消失了，于是问起话来便不再带着些拘谨。看他的神情，像是非常在意佐助的反应似的，问完，就眼巴巴地盯着他的脸看。  
“我不在乎。”佐助被他这反复的追问，终于搞得有点不耐烦起来，不自觉地在语气里带上了一丝嫌弃，“昨天不是说过很多遍了么？在意这个，根本就不会来找你说话了。很难理解吗，吊车尾的？”  
说完，他意识到自己似乎喊了对方不太爱听的那个词，正做好看对方露出昨天那种不满表情的准备，没曾想，鸣人丝毫没有把注意力放在那“吊车尾的”称呼上，而是像终于得到了期盼已久的肯定那样，释然地呼出一口气，旋即以他从未听过的欢快语调大声说：  
“太好了！”他根本绷不住，嘴角一个劲地向上咧，“佐助，你实在太好了！”  
那张脸上，此刻所生动地映出的神情，明明就是幸福二字。

“宇智波君……”  
如他所料，采取这样的行动之后，次日他到学校时，便有同班的女学生忍不住凑到他的座位边上，看着一副难以启齿的模样，却又因为无法按捺强烈的好奇心而吞吞吐吐地问出那个问题：  
“话说，你、你和隔壁班那个漩涡鸣人……关系很好么？”  
“还可以吧。”  
他不动声色地抛出这四个字，像什么事都没有发生那样在位置上坐下来，对得到答案的那名女生脸上难以置信的神情视若无睹，将课本从包里抽出来。  
实际上，计划比他想象之中进行得要更加容易和顺利。原先，佐助还对于是否能和对方自然地摆出“朋友”的相处模式而怀有疑虑，然而事实上，他还在想要在这下学途中和对方聊些什么的时候，漩涡鸣人却很自然地开启话题，和他聊起最近流行的音乐和喜欢的棒球球队。他就像普通的十六岁的高中男生那样，有着和大部分同龄人相同的爱好。当知道两人所喜欢的棒球球队都是那支「捷豹」时，对方脸上露出十分兴奋的表情，而后，谈话便环绕着棒球延展下去，他们聊起喜欢的投手和前些日子比赛中精彩的本垒打，佐助看着他讲到起劲时模仿起当时击球手挥棒的模样，觉得那入迷的神情十分有趣，忍不住轻轻地笑出来。  
“怎、怎么啦！”意识到自己有些过于眉飞色舞的鸣人有些不好意思，“我可是很认真的说！”  
“不，我也很佩服。在那样的困境下能打出逆转本垒打的人，一定具有相当强的精神力。”他正色回答道，“在这一点上，剑道也是共通的。无论什么时刻，面对对手，都要保持沉稳和果敢。”  
“对喔，差点都忘了，你是剑道部的王牌了。”鸣人一拍脑袋，“啊，感觉很帅气啊，在赛场上对峙然后精准地出剑‘啪’地打倒对手什么的……有机会的话我也好想试一次的说。”  
“下次可以到剑道部的活动室来试试看。”  
“诶！真的吗？”  
“……”  
三言两语之间，二人竟已走到电车车站，显然，鸣人看起来还有些意犹未尽，在他说出“明天继续聊吧”的时候，又露出非常期待和满足的笑容。想必在下学的其他学生眼中，他们的相处看起来完全是亲密的伙伴，毫无表演和不自然的痕迹。佐助对此了然于心，坐在电车的座位上，透过窗，看着那继续向前行进的欢快的背影。


	8. Chapter 8

X月X日  
……  
他问我，“你真的要和我做朋友吗，我可是「杀人犯」的小孩”，我说“没关系”的时候，心里感到滑稽。实际上，正因为你是「杀人犯」的后代，我才会选中你的。正因为你是这样被众人所排挤的「杀人犯」的后代……那个人一定不会想要让我接近你。  
我好像正在使用一种「燃烧自身」的方式对宇智波鼬进行报复。牺牲自己的声名来报复一个人似乎是很愚蠢的行为，但对我来说，使用什么手段都无所谓，只要能让那个人痛苦就好。

X月X日  
鼬最近越来越多地出现在家里。我想那些有关我的流言已经按照计划那样被他知晓了。  
他欲言又止的表情让我觉得十分痛快。不过，把他逼到不得不主动向我提起这件事的地步，我就可以让他陷入更深的罪责之中。……

正如他预料中那般，关于他与漩涡鸣人的流言，正以更“危险”的方式开始扩散。二人在人前不遮掩地摆出自然亲近的模样后，那些原本只是拿这传闻解闷的人反而不像从前那般将风言风语直接摆出来说了。一件事，若是还能在台面上流传，那还不足为道，但要是突然变成某种隐秘的、在私底下流传的东西，其危险程度便节节攀升。可以想得到的是，之所以会有这样的改变，便是有相当的人认为这原本听起来有些荒唐的消息或许并非谣传，而是真实存在的事实。很快地，佐助注意到，这流言或许已经蔓延到教师之中。班主任在他到教员室递交作业时，用几个含糊的问题向他旁敲侧击，想必，很快这传言便会飘进宇智波鼬的耳朵。  
事实也的确如此。他和鸣人的交往持续了一周之后，鼬便开始在他放学的这个时间点在家中出现，摆出一副想要谈话的神态。看到那人复杂的神情，佐助心中的快意愈发汹涌。然而，仅仅这样的程度，绝对是不够的。  
星期六，他将桌面上摆着的日历撕掉一张，在心里计算着时间。

休息日随着时间的自然流逝而顺畅地到来。佐助在镜前整理好衣装出门，前往相约的地点，远远地，他就看见电车站前的鸣人，见他来了，便十分精神地向他举起手来挥着。自己是按照约定的时间出发的，他抬起手腕看表上显示的时间，确定自己并没有晚到，而是这家伙因为兴奋早早地就在这里等待了。  
有那么期待吗？他暗暗觉得好笑，保持着平稳的步调走过去。前几日聊到棒球的时候，鸣人热情高涨的同时，又有些遗憾地说还没有机会去现场看过职棒。佐助听着，想起这一周的比赛正好是这地方棒球队主场迎战隔壁城市的另一支队伍，便顺水推舟地说不如这周一起去看棒球比赛。  
“啊，可是，我没有钱买门票……”  
鸣人露出为难的神色。实际上就连转播比赛都是“在楼下爷爷那里看的”，因为鸣人家里没有电视。他很喜欢看棒球，为此常在有屏幕作电视转播的音像店里逗留。老板有时候觉得他蹲在店里太久，还会不耐烦地赶他走。  
“不用担心这个。”这时候，他适时地拿出家境优渥的那种少爷派头，轻描淡写地说，“不过是门票而已，问我那些叔伯要两张就是了。他们喜欢棒球，时不时就有人送门票来，因为工作的缘故，也不能次次去看，放着也是浪费了。”  
这当然是他为了让鸣人能更加安心接受随便扯的借口罢了，佐助压根也不存在什么“爱看棒球的叔伯”。职棒的门票，他提前买好了，现在就放在便裤的口袋里。他伸手确认了下门票还在原处，想到这门票还是用鼬给他的零花钱买的，一面感到报复的痛快，一面又为未能完全地挣脱鼬的掌控而感到莫名烦躁。他定定神，决定暂且不去思考这回事。  
“这个给你。”  
他从背包里掏出用枇杷茶色的风吕敷所包裹起来的一样东西，把布一点点展开，从里面取出一个装着牛奶的玻璃瓶，递给鸣人。

因为休息日的缘故，二人没有穿着平日里学校规定的那身制服。佐助稍稍撇开眼神，打量鸣人今日的穿着。一件橙色的短袖衬衫，还有浅麻灰的直筒短裤。上衣虽然是很明艳的颜色，却仿佛褪色一般罩着一层浅淡的灰色，显现出一种使用过度的陈旧来，想必，是穿了许久、洗涤过相当多的次数。不止是衣料，那双套在脚上的凉鞋，也能明显地看出时间的痕迹，边缘的毛糙、看上去明显用胶修补过的痕迹都清晰可见。  
佐助清楚地知道，鸣人这样自幼失去父母的孤儿，是靠每个月在市政府那里领到的几万日元的救济金过活的，这样微薄的补贴，自然只能勉强地维持生活，而做不出什么光鲜的表面。他出门的时候，送奶工恰好上门，把每日都会送来的牛奶摆在宇智波宅邸的门前。他已经用过早餐，把那玻璃瓶从地上拾起来，感到此刻并没有什么喝下它的心情，本打算转身进屋放进冰箱里，不知怎么的却想到了待会将要见到的那张脸。  
他注视着玻璃瓶内奶白色的液体，在这短暂的间隙之内感受到一种莫名的情绪。从有记忆开始，送奶工会在每日早晨的时候送来牛奶，已经成为平常到不能再平常的日常生活的一部分。然而，他眼前忽然闪过漩涡鸣人的脸。那个人，佐助想起他平日里走在自己身边的模样，学校定做的制服，虽然并不是什么一般人难以承受的数字，却也是一笔不小的开销。鸣人平日里穿的那套制服，明显比他们同级的学生要旧一点，因为袖管太长，而不得不向上卷起来一些，在这方面鸣人似乎有些笨拙，歪歪扭扭卷高之后，看起来反而有点邋里邋遢的。稍想下便能得到结论，他所身着的是他人的旧制服，才会显旧而不合身。  
对于自己来说稀松平常的这瓶牛奶……佐助的手掌清晰地感觉到玻璃瓶的触感，对于那家伙来说，却可能是非常珍贵的东西。想到这一点的时候，他不禁微微皱起眉。不知怎么，他产生一种不太舒服的感觉，特别是想到鸣人平日里说话欢快的语气、时常展露的灿烂笑容时，这种不快又骤然加深几分。明明那个人所拥有的，绝不是一种能让人感到心情畅快的生活，甚至应该比大多数人都要压抑，为什么却能自然地露出那种表情呢？就好像他完全没有因为这世界对他所施加的恶意而动摇一样，可说不在乎，他又说“反正那些人也不喜欢我”……  
他把这种烦躁归结于鸣人的反差。佐助找了块布，把玻璃瓶小心地包起来收好。

“是牛奶……”鸣人愣了一下，露出有些困惑的神情，但还是伸手接过来。  
“出门的时候，刚好送来的。”佐助条件反射般地补充，“我吃过早餐，就顺手带来了。”  
一说完，佐助便觉得这好像并不是自己该做的。这话，像是生怕被对方误会是专门为他带来牛奶的那样，说得十分的“顺便”。他不应该表现出这样的态度的。他的目的，不本就是该让对方尽可能地感受到自己所谓的“好意”么？这样的补充，反而多此一举了。  
然而鸣人似乎并没有像他想得那么多，听他这么说，重点便全放在了“这是对方带给自己的”上，开心地向他道谢。  
“谢谢你，佐助！”似乎不好意思的时候，他就会下意识地摸自己的头，“牛奶，我很喜欢！只是，感觉你对我这么好，又请我看棒球，又给我牛奶，我却没有什么能送给你的……”  
“牛奶而已。”看到鸣人的反应，他似乎有些安心，“不用放在心上。”  
他们要乘坐的那班电车逐渐驶进车站。鸣人双手捧着那瓶牛奶，似乎还能隔着玻璃壁感觉到牛奶温温的热度。二人找到空位，并排坐下来，佐助把头转向窗外，却有意无意地把目光飘到另一侧。鸣人把包放在自己的膝盖上，捏着那瓶牛奶一脸小心翼翼、无比珍惜的模样。  
“我可以喝吗？”  
他听见对方小声地问道，转过头，看见那双无邪的蓝眼睛正盯着自己。佐助不由得觉得有点好笑，实际上他已经因为对方这句听起来有些莫名其妙的多余的问话挑起了唇角。  
“不然呢？”他语调上扬地回复道，“不是都给你了吗？”  
真是个吊车尾的，佐助心想，在喝牛奶之前，竟然还会像个小学生一样征询他的意见。然而，这种感觉，却又好像不是那种带着嫌弃的嘲讽。如果不是为了他所谓的「计划」，和这个人更自然、更不带表演痕迹地相处起来的话，说不定还会有趣些。他用手撑着头，瞟过眼神，看鸣人把玻璃瓶的金属盖子掀掉，双手握住瓶身，仰起头，那乳白色的液体就随着动作倾斜出一个角度，顺着玻璃的边缘流入他的口腔。咕咚咕咚地喝下去，“哈”地微微呼出一口气，然后因为害怕打扰别的乘客而兀地收住声四处张望。  
这种感觉……佐助突然怔了一下。  
这种感觉，仿佛是，在觉得什么东西“可爱”的时候，才会有的。  
他是在觉得漩涡鸣人“可爱”吗？这种突如其来的认知，让佐助不禁有些错愕。  
老实说，那天的棒球比赛并不是很有意思，对于本地的这支实力不算太出彩的球队，佐助原本也没抱有多少希望。只不过，没想到双方的状态都很疲软，或许是接近正午有些炎热的天气，使得球场上的人不自觉地露出一丝疲乏。然而，鸣人却看得津津有味，在本地球队的击球手终于做出一次弧线漂亮的击打时不由自主地欢呼起来。佐助觉得看鸣人的反应，比这棒球比赛本身有趣多了。他再一次地确认了对方那种奇妙的、如同小动物般的性格，故意地在他兴奋地欢呼起来的时候泼一点冷水：“至于开心成那样吗，吊车尾的。”然后看对方脸上露出那种意识到自己过分激动、却又不好意思承认的时候显而易见的别扭。在那时，他只感觉自己似乎对这样的捉弄有些上瘾，却并未意识到那其中所蕴含的某种潜在的危险因素。

X月X日  
今天和鸣人去看了棒球比赛。出门的时候，我把牛奶拿给了他，他似乎很惊喜。就和我之前想的一样，他实在是很好懂。因为一直过着贫穷的日子，所以稍微对他表达一点好意就会感到快乐。应该已经把我当作非常好的朋友了吧。  
这计划顺利得让我觉得有些无聊。不过，观察鸣人也算是一件有趣的事。

第二天清晨，他下楼用早餐的时候，宇智波鼬竟难得地坐在餐桌旁。往常休息日的早晨，他会故意地拖延一点起床的时间，以此避开和鼬照面的机会。佐助扫一眼餐桌上女佣做好的饭食，只有他的那一份，看来鼬已经用过餐，也就是说，他坐在这里明摆着是为了等自己下楼。  
他心中有隐约的预感，却不想把这种微妙的快意和窃喜表现在脸上。当作什么都不知道、什么都没有发生一样，他说了句“早上好”，便拉开椅子在餐桌边坐下来。米饭、酱汤、玉子、青花鱼，还有切成恰好大小的番茄块。他拿起餐具，很明显地感觉到自餐桌对面直直射来的目光。  
“佐助。”鼬咳了一声，少见地主动开口叫他。  
他应声停下来，抬起头，却也不开口，像是只等对方出招。  
“我听女佣说，你昨天白天出门去了。”鼬直截了当地切入话题。  
“嗯。”  
米饭因为咀嚼而产生淡淡的甜味，他把嚼碎的米粒合着酱汤吞下去，感到一股热流滑过自己的食道。  
“是去做什么了？”鼬果然没有停止追问。  
“和同学出去了。”  
“佐助，你知道我想问的不是这个。”  
他停下手中的筷子，感到一种想要挣脱束缚的不耐烦的情绪开始生长。对于这种带有掌控意味的问话，佐助无可避免地感到抵触，如果可以的话，他很想说出“怎么，哥哥连这个也要管吗”一类带着刺、与挑衅无二的话语，然而此刻他若直接地将抵触展现在脸上，并不是聪明的作法。他讨厌鼬总是一副从容、游刃有余的样子，本能地想要做出比他更自若的姿态来，因而时刻地警戒自己不能冲动、万不可将内心真实的情绪流露出来。但，人的情绪是无法完全掩藏的，于是，空气中便游离着些许怪异的对峙气氛，不沉不浅地漂浮在二人的视线之间。  
“……”  
鼬无言地看了他半晌。  
他再次动筷，夹起青花鱼块放在米饭上，在对方的注视之下平静地咀嚼、吞咽，从那复杂的视线中，感到鼬近日以来所积累的种种疑虑正来到临界点。  
“我听说了一些传闻。你和那个漩涡鸣人，近来似乎关系不错。”  
他终于问了。  
数日以来，他就是在等待这一刻。在这一刻，佐助的内心涌起前所未有的报复的畅快，而要将这种快意隐藏起来，维持波澜不惊的样貌，并不是件省力的事。他默不作声，端起盛着酱汤的碗。想必，鼬是想让他反问“什么传言”，但他偏不遂他的意。  
在意吗？想要确认吗？能这样直截了当地问出来，一定是在心里反复煎熬了许久吧？他的视线停留在近在咫尺的素色细腰碗的碗沿上，就像回答同班女生时那样仿若无事一般轻描淡写地回答。  
“还不错吧。昨天，我们还一起出去玩了。”他主动地出击，借此让对方无招可使。  
“是么。”猜想得到验证的鼬若有所思地应了一声。  
“有什么特别在意的么？”  
佐助抬起眼，向着鼬望过去。他知道鼬此刻在想该怎样措辞才能合理地托出那些话，但他并不愿意给他思考的时机。这句反问好像成为一种进攻，咄咄逼人地要将他从容的表情毁坏。  
“也没什么。”鼬握着茶具的手松开又捏紧，手指细微的动作似乎在不经意间向他展现了心内复杂的心绪。在场的两人当然都很明白，如果真的“没什么”，他绝不会坐在这里提起这些。而如果不说些别的话语来延续，这个话题就会像前番几次那样无疾而终。似乎下了很大决心，鼬抬起眼，父母给予他和佐助几乎无二的样貌，却在眼角眉梢赋予不同的气质。他那纤长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作极轻地搭落下来，随即又向上舒展开。  
“……不过，似乎有些不太好的传闻。”他以含糊的形式一笔带过。  
“是吗。”佐助漫不经心地应着，“好像是有些吧。”  
“……”鼬没有接话，大概是不知道该怎么接，于是他便继续说下去。  
“不过，我觉得无关紧要。”佐助佯装不知，避重就轻地说，“偶尔接触了几次之后，那个人并不像传闻中说的那样危险，反倒让我觉得还挺正直的。”  
“是么。”鼬没有表示肯定也没有表示反对。  
“哥哥很在意么？”佐助却没有退让地步步紧逼，“我是说，那些不太好的传闻。不过，我想不至于，毕竟，在意他人的风言风语，是最无趣的事情了。哥哥也是这么教我的，不是吗？”  
“还是说，哥哥也和那些人一样，觉得漩涡鸣人是‘杀人犯’的小孩，所以不能够接近呢？”  
“……不。我没有那样的意思。”鼬予以否认。  
“那便好。”他勾起嘴角，露出浅淡的笑容。在这句话之后，饭桌上的空气倏地沉默下来，心知鼬绝对无法直接地向他问出那个问题，他便浑身畅快，迎着对方的目光，从容地动用餐具、咀嚼食物，感受它们坠落进自己的胃袋。  
“对了，下周，我想请他到家里来做客。”  
佐助将最后一口酱汤咽下去，把筷子摆在桌上，站起身，若无其事地说道。


	9. Chapter 9

鸣人按响门铃时，佐助正在一楼的盥洗室里。听见响声，他便心知来者何人。之前他已经几番确认过时间，才借口下楼，正等着这一刻的到来。但为了不使得这种期待在鸣人面前显露出来，他偏故意放慢一点脚步，显出一副从容的样子，从盥洗室推门出来，不紧不慢地向玄关处走去。  
“来了？……进来吧。”  
他打开门，把人领进来。前往起居室的途中，佐助察觉到身边的人不时用好奇的眼神打量四周。想必，是感到很新奇吧，佐助不由得如此揣测。虽然这栋祖上传下来的宅邸，从外表看着平淡无奇、毫不张扬，不过是普通的三层木构住宅，够不上豪华的标准，甚至还因年代的缘故，看起来略有些古旧，但走进室内便可知这住屋并不像外表看着那样普通。宇智波家，在这小地方，到底也是有头脸的门户，这房屋不仅格局通透，内里的装点陈设，无一不是尽了心思、设计考究的。传统的和式风格，并不是华丽的一派，所用之物却均是高级品，连那窗框上糊着的和纸也价值不菲，整间房屋，便于低调之中透出一种贵气。  
不过，即便自己的家宅毫无特别华贵之处，而只是普通人家的住屋，鸣人也会觉得羡慕的吧。毕竟，他所住的那地方……他不由得如此想。虽然未曾去过鸣人的住处，但佐助知道，对方就住在离他每日乘坐电车的车站不过百余米的那座破旧的公寓里。那里聚集着许许多多和鸣人处境相当的住户，简单说，便是贫民的居所。阴暗、狭小、逼仄——他曾经在乘车路过的时候远远瞧上过一眼，住宅楼附近走动的衣衫褴褛的流浪汉，与住宅龟裂泛黄的外立面在他脑海里留下带有气味的不佳印象。这家伙一定会因为自己请他来这样整洁考究的居所做客而感到高兴吧——佐助如是想着，瞥一眼鸣人难掩新鲜劲的神色，对其反应感到十分满意。  
缓步进到起居室内，正端坐在沙发上的鼬的身影便映入他的眼帘，佐助同时感觉到身后跟着的人发出了一点带有疑惑的“诶？”的感慨声。如他所料那般，他在餐桌上当着鼬的面好似不咸不淡、毫无所觉地道出“想邀请漩涡鸣人来家里做客”这个提议之后，兄长并未直接地表达拒绝，却在他所指明邀约的那一个休假日少见地留在了家中。若是放在从前，他必然会因这种被「控制」的感觉而心头不适，可如今，这像是“敌人”——或者说“猎物”更恰当——自行地按照计划走入「陷阱」的局面，则只会让他感到报复的快意。他看着鼬移动视线向二人的方向过来，便舒展神情，作出一个普通的带要好同学回家做客的弟弟该有的模样。  
“哥哥。”他清晰地唤鼬，“是我上次和你说过的来我们家做客的同学，漩涡鸣人。”  
“介绍一下，这是我家兄长。”佐助从容地抬起手示意，对着鸣人介绍道。  
“你好，鸣人君。”鼬的脸上呈现出那种他惯有的温和笑意。  
「假面」，佐助看着熟悉的脸孔时，心里不自觉地浮现出这样一个词。鼬永远是滴水不漏的，在鸣人这样一位以弟弟朋友的身份到访的客人面前，他一定会按照常人理应做的那样，表现出“欢迎”的反应。不过，初次见面的鸣人或许无法察觉，但作为相处了十数年的手足，他心知鼬在表现出「和平」的表象的同时，必然带有一种审视的窥探。  
“佐助，平时有劳你照顾了。”鼬稍稍咳了几声，止住后，以看似平易近人的口吻说道，将礼貌保持在一种恰到好处的分寸。  
或许是并未料到还有和佐助兄长照面的这一出，鸣人好似有些反应不及，兄弟二人说了几句之后，还有些呆地愣在原地。听鼬这么一讲，他又立即手忙脚乱起来，两只手在面前的空气里胡乱地抓了一下，随即往鼬坐着的方向猛地扎下身子鞠了一躬。  
“没有没有！”鸣人抬起头来之后，还拼命地摆手，“是我受佐助照顾了……！”  
这家伙，果然把客套之辞当成真的在听了。和鸣人交往这些时日，他已经知晓他是这样有些憨直的性格。他抿起唇，不动声色地看着鸣人和鼬。  
“鸣人君客气了。其实，我这位弟弟，从小不太爱和人交往。”鼬合上手中的那本书——方才二人走进屋内时，他正装模作样地在那里读——佐助在心里重咀嚼了一遍“装模作样”这个词，看着鼬站起来，走到鸣人面前，“不瞒你说，我还一直有点担心呢……这还是他第一次主动邀请同学来家里做客。佐助能有关系这样好的朋友，我作为兄长，自然是很高兴的。”  
说完，他在鸣人的肩上拍了一拍。鸣人顿时一个激灵，听鼬这样一说，他露出些意外的神情，同时又似乎是因为不好意思，脸微微泛红的同时，说话也变得不那么连贯起来。  
“是……是吗，能和佐助做朋友我……我也很高兴！佐助的哥哥……”  
“你称呼他‘鼬哥’就可以了。”他在一旁适时补充道。  
“啊、是，鼬哥，今天来做客，打扰了！——”  
鸣人又一次弯下腰去。在他视线投向木质花纹的地板的这一瞬间，佐助轻轻地勾起唇角，目光重又回到鼬的身上。十六岁的他，身长已经超过了他的哥哥，不再需要微微仰着头去看，而是可以保持平视的角度，这样略一偏头、装作不经意地看过去。  
“那么，我们上楼去了。”佐助说道，将手自然地搭在鸣人的肩上。

要抓住一个人、让其与自己保持着良好的观感和关系，对他来说实在是易如反掌。一连串的计划都稳健地实行着，且收效良好，这种得意的心情便难以压制。佐助心情愉快地把鸣人领进房间，听到意料之中的鸣人的惊呼声：“哇——这是什么，好酷的说！”  
那台家用游戏机果然很合鸣人的心意。要知道，那时候电视游戏可还是稀罕的玩意，普通家庭里是见不到的，更不要提鸣人这样靠领救济金过日子的孤儿。佐助把柜子最下边的抽屉拉出来，给鸣人展示他一满屉的游戏卡带。  
“太炫了！”鸣人发出由衷的感慨。  
“我以为像佐助这样的好学生，是不会玩游戏的说，没想到居然有这——么多啊！”说这句话的时候，鸣人的视线黏着在那些卡带上，双眼简直像放光一般熠熠生辉。  
“什么话。难道你以为我是每天回家就只学习的书呆子吗。”佐助微微地表示了抗议。不过，这也难怪，只看他平时的表现，大部分人都猜不到他会有这方面的爱好吧。实际上，他还挺擅长打游戏的，佐助见鸣人兴致盎然，便在机器前坐下来，接通电源，将手柄递给鸣人。  
“不玩玩看吗？”他问道。  
“啊，太好了！”鸣人欢快地回答道，随即又有些为难，“不过，我没玩过，可能不太会的说。”  
“我教你就是了。”佐助指着抽屉，“选一个吧，你喜欢的卡带。”  
“那就……这个！”果不其然，鸣人从那一叠排列整齐的游戏卡带里抽出标着棒球游戏的那一张。他挠挠头，看着佐助把卡带插进主机里，不知想到了什么，咧开嘴傻乎乎地笑。

不得不说，在读书方面没什么天赋的鸣人，对游戏上手的速度却远超佐助的想象。起先，鸣人还是连挥棒操作都不会的完全的新手菜鸟，佐助指点了一下基础操作之后，玩了不多时，他竟就良好地掌握了技巧。机器上显示出“WIN”的庆祝画面时，佐助在心里感到吃惊。当初这盘卡带买回来之后，他可是还花了好些时间熟悉操作、摸清技巧的呢。鸣人这番领悟的速度，倒是比他看起来还要得心应手些。在结束教学时间的同时，佐助不知怎的，还感觉有些小小的不服气，恰巧，鸣人就在这时候提出，说不如两个人来比试一番。  
“好像没有我想象中的难呢。”他挠挠头，“不如佐助和我比赛吧！”  
“好啊。”他痛快地应战，“不过，我可不会因为你是新手就让着你的。”  
“说什么呢，佐助！”鸣人立即不服气地嚷嚷，“我可不会要你让的！非要把你打个落花流水不可——”虽然嘴上说得这样厉害，不过鸣人的表情却十分快乐。他信心满满地捏着手柄，等待游戏重新回到主界面。  
两人开始了对局。虽然鸣人对游戏的领悟速度惊人，但佐助到底经验丰富些，虽然不至碾压那般的局面，几个回合之后他还是占了上风。  
“下一投一定要让你出局！”鸣人按着手柄急不可耐地宣战。  
“行的话就试试看。”在挑逗对方、欣赏那认真好胜模样的同时，佐助自己的好胜心也被撩拨起来，下意识地回话。虽然摆出一副游刃有余的样子，不过，他必须承认鸣人在游戏上是个不能轻视的好对手。方才的比分咬得很紧，若不是他及时地打出一记本垒打，险些就要被对方反超了。  
两人一番苦战。期间，因为各种各样意想不到的游戏操作，鸣人间或地发出“诶——”“啊——”的感慨，而佐助接着对方的话茬，言谈之间故意地将声音提高一些。他知道，鼬这个下午定然是不会离开家的。那个人，是推掉了怎样的工作留在家里，对他的交际进行「观察」的呢？一想到这里，他就不由得想要制造出更多能引起对方注意的响动来。说话的时候，佐助有意地将语气里那种欢快的成分再向外发酵一些。游戏结束，最终佐助以优势局面取胜，看着鸣人像小孩一样有些不甘心地嘟着嘴的模样，他用一根手指撑住下颌骨，饶有兴味地看。  
“啊——好不甘心啊——”鸣人把手柄丢在一边，张开双臂向后倒在地板上。  
“不过，佐助真的好厉害啊。”他望着天花板，又紧接着补上一句。  
听见这话的时候，他竟久违地怀有获胜的喜悦感。虽然有那样一名难以逾越的优秀兄长，但在同龄人之中，他一直都处于各项的前列，加之“超越”的压力，这样的“领先”局面成为一种常态，以至于难以令他感到惊喜。而或许是鸣人那股天然的、有些孩子气的心性传染到他身上，想到鸣人嚷嚷着“一定不会输给你”的模样，他竟然难得地对电视游戏认真起来。那是当然，他在心里有一点得意地想，不过，佐助紧接着便意识到这想法有些过于稚气，于是摆出淡然的样子，说：  
“毕竟我之前就玩过，比你熟练是当然的。”他一边讲，一边放下手柄、站起身来，“我去楼下拿点点心来吧。刚才都忘了，女佣走之前说准备了茶点放在餐厅，等我一会。”  
他借着拿点心的名义下楼，迈过转角，经过起居室的时候，果不其然看见鼬仍旧坐在原处。手里的那本书换成了一叠纸，大约是工作上的什么文件。听见响动，他敏锐地转过头来，看着佐助，却并未说什么。看来，刚才在楼上故意制造的「欢乐氛围」，对方是察觉了的。佐助感觉到对方眼神中含有的复杂情绪，在感到快乐的同时，装作一无所觉地进到厨房里。将女佣留下的茶点放在托盘里，再把沏好的茶倒进黑色的瓷杯里，想了想，又觉得鸣人大约不会爱喝这玩意，又从冷藏库里拿了一瓶可乐出来。这也是鸣人无法常喝到的新奇饮料，他应当会觉得稀罕吧？  
揣摩对方的喜好，在细节上做得看似「无微不至」——佐助打定主意，要将这种特质在他和鸣人的「友情」里发挥到极致。接下来的时间里，他从书架上把自己的收藏册拿下来，给鸣人展示他从小收集并珍藏的邮票和钱币；他向鸣人谈起之前跟随父亲出游的经历，并将相册里摄有异国风光的相片一一指给鸣人看……他有完全的把握，这些东西一定能令鸣人感兴趣——能令这样因为背负着「杀人犯后代」身世而被人排挤、无法接触到更高处世界的、生长在阴暗的为人忽视的角落里的鸣人，感到新奇和快乐。佐助自认为，这一切都在他的计算之中，然而，就在他想要拿出更多的新奇玩意来吸引鸣人的目光时，却出现了他没有料到的状况。  
“哦，对了，差点忘了这个的说。”鸣人正瞧他游玩带回来的精致的陶瓷纪念品，忽然像是想起了什么，站起身，将手伸进身后的一只纸袋里。那是鸣人来的时候提在手上的，由于一直注意着鼬的反应、又在心里盘算着其他的事情，这纸袋的存在便被忽视了，他并未向鸣人问起。佐助看着鸣人背对着自己，小心翼翼地捧出什么，听见对方嘟哝“还好没坏掉的说”，感到一阵莫名。  
还没等他思考什么，只见鸣人转过身，双手捧着玻璃瓶，伸出手递到佐助面前，咧开嘴：  
“啊，本来到这里就该给你的，但是玩得太开心了，忘记了！喏，是给佐助的！”  
或许是因为他没伸手接过，鸣人又像是解释一般补充道。  
“就是，之前请我吃冰棍，又请我看棒球赛，带牛奶给我，还请我到家里来玩。以前啊，都没有人对我这么好过，虽然佐助说不用在意，但是……呃，其实我也没有什么可以给佐助的，所以就，这个给你，是我自己种的太阳花。你可不许嫌弃的说！”  
那是他给鸣人的牛奶的玻璃瓶。他喝完之后，没有丢掉它，而是带回家洗干净，插满了自己种的太阳花。数朵小小的、灿烂的黄色花朵，正朝着人摇头晃脑。瓶中的水清澈透亮，佐助几乎能在那剔透的瓶身上，照见自己因吃惊而怔愣的面容。


	10. Chapter 10

接下来的时间是怎样度过的，佐助记得不甚清楚。大概是按照计划那样，招待了鸣人茶点，给他看了自己海外旅游时带回来的珍贵的挂画吧？不知怎么回事，他总有些心不在焉，在鸣人露出惊喜的神色，用手指着他拿出来的那些新奇的、足够吸引其目光的玩意夸赞时，应和着，眼神却不自觉地聚焦在他笑意盈盈的眼角上，心内模模糊糊地不知想着些什么。鸣人离开时，他一同出门，将对方送到电车站，然而在折返回家的途中，鸣人捧着装有花朵的玻璃瓶的画面，却无法控制地反复浮现于佐助的脑海之中。  
这究竟是怎样的一种感受？佐助不得不承认，自己呼吸的节奏被打乱了。这令他甚至没有多余的心绪观察鼬的反应，归家之后，草草打了声招呼，便径自回到房间里，凝神看着摆在书桌上的、那插在玻璃瓶中的金色花朵。先前在袋子里装着，到底有些闷坏了，鸣人把它拿出来的时候，还有些发蔫，此时吸饱了水分，柔软细小的花瓣愈发舒展开来，叶片上的水珠在夕阳之下闪着光。  
如果说，在此之前，他对漩涡鸣人怀有的那种感觉，只是单纯的“感到有趣”——对方身上怀有那种自己从未接触过的、类似于自然界幼兽般的天然直率的心绪，对于他来说，是一种不坏的新奇体验——但说到底，这也不过是极其简单的、因为好奇心而引发的“有趣”，和见到街角惹人爱怜的野生的幼猫时想要上前抚慰投食的心情，很难说有多少区别；然而在鸣人向着他递出太阳花束的时候，佐助不可否认地感觉到，他的心脏确实因为对方意料之外的举动，而感到了“有趣”以外的震颤。  
那个时刻的鸣人，笑容是那样灿烂，几乎让佐助无法回过神来。怎么会，怎么会想到把那个毫不起眼、本应随手丢弃掉的玻璃瓶，装满这样烂漫温暖的花束交还给他呢？佐助实在无法理解，鸣人是如何想到这有异于一般人的意外做法，却又无法否认，对方这样的举动切切实实地吸引了他。他移不开自己的目光，就那样一动不动地看着鸣人把瓶子塞进自己手中。是因为感受到对方「心意」的分量吗？他竟觉得那花朵出乎意料地具有重量。  
鸣人的确是把他当作「平等」的朋友，站在同样的高度和他进行交往的——这一认知让他的内心产生了动摇。一面，他在这样真挚的面容前为自己怀有目的的行为而感到罪责的压迫，另一面，他又因自身扭曲的心态，而不由得对对方这样做的缘由产生疑虑和揣测。  
他是想引诱我吗？——或许是受到自身别有用心的心态影响，佐助下意识地如此想道。带着“要牢牢抓紧、绝不能放走唯一的朋友”这样的心情，使出各种手段，将他紧紧地吸引住。或许，他表面摆出那样一副真挚无害的模样，心底却是早有预谋地盘算好了，要用这样出其不意的方式将自己的目光夺走，要让自己的心脏因为他的举动而产生震颤，要把自己和他用纽带紧密地维系起来……  
佐助感到有些烦躁，无意识地一伸手，却听得“砰”一声，有什么东西从桌面上掉落下去，定神一看，躺在地板上的，是那本黑色皮质封面、看起来具有相当质感的笔记本。  
那是他的日记本。

在迎合这桩有关于「裸像」的巧合、进行他别有用心的计划前，宇智波佐助从未写过日记。  
之所以会开始记录，是他非常随机的一时兴起。和鸣人初次目光交会并交谈的那一天，他在一种非常浓烈的情绪环绕之中回到宇智波的宅邸。得手的喜悦？报复的快意？这样的心情，佐助自然是怀有的，然而，实际感受到的却远比这简单的两种要复杂更多。如果只是因为计划的成功，他应当感到十分畅快才对，但，在最初的舒畅过后，他的一颗心却像是有一块重石不偏不倚地压着那样，制造出令人不快的压抑感。  
这份莫名的沉重是源于什么呢？他在书桌前坐下来，无意间瞧见手边摆着的这本笔记本。只是一转念，他便做出决定，伸手将它拿过来，翻开第一页，旋开钢笔的笔帽，用笔尖抵着纸面开始书写。

X月X日……

他在纸面上依次写下日期、天气，随后的内容便一气呵成、酣畅淋漓。今天，他顺利地执行了计划，展开了报复的第一环……佐助一面回想着今天和鸣人说话时对方的神情和反应，一面写下这些饱含着利用意味的句子，不轻的力道在高级的纸品上留下明显的笔划刻痕。他好像是要把对于鼬的不满、反抗，以及对于父亲的死的怨怼全数地发泄出来，那种浓重的情绪就如同墨水沿着纸张纤维晕开那样深深地嵌入字里行间。而画下最后的句点、旋上笔帽时，他竟切实地产生一种如释重负般的感觉。  
这就像是一种发泄，同时也是一种自我劝说。在书写时，佐助将心内嘈杂而又微妙的声音统统按下静音，无论是在相处时呈现出真诚面容的同龄的少年，还是留在印象之中，笑容温和、立在身前成为自己前行标杆的兄长，一丝丝的犹豫，或是一丝丝的怀念，都有可能削弱在这条不可告人的道路上前行的意志。他所需要的，是完全的「利用」和完全的「报复」。  
毫不掩饰自己的私欲，玩弄人心，并想象报复对象会得到怎样的痛苦……他在日记中尽力地塑造出自己工于心计、步步为营的冷酷模样，好似这般，他就能如同描绘之中那样，真正地成为为目的不择手段的所谓胜者。然而，写日记这一行为本身，却是具有矛盾性的。若是真正具有漆黑的意志，便不需要依靠文字的记叙来反复地冲刷。  
是的，那压在他心头、使得他出于本能采取自我保护般拼命冲刷的，正是所谓的「负罪感」。人的天性是怎样复杂、未知而又不可捉摸的东西呢？不可否认的是，这世界上存在着生来就能够毫无愧疚地利用他人攫取利益的个体，甚至许多时候，这成为狩猎的绝佳手段。然而，会因为旁人对待「杀人犯后代」的态度而天然地感到不快的少年，却并不具备这种残忍的天赋。  
优越于常人的家庭出身，和一直以来所受的教养，恰恰成为他最佳的保护，在极其单纯的环境之中所成长起来的他，心性实际上十分正直。将一个毫无关联的第三者，卷入自己对兄长的复仇之中——父兄的阴影所带来的扭曲的怨火，正以这样的方式拉扯着他没入黑暗，而他却又因自身所具有的天然的道德感，出于本能勉力地不愿下坠。他正处在这样矛盾的灰色地带，为了达成目的，他甚至自愿地割舍掉自身的天性，抱紧一块石头沉入河底，而这本日记，正是那样的「重物」。

他把日记本捡起来，盯着黑色的封皮数秒，随后鬼使神差地将它翻开来。在看到前几日记录下来的“观察鸣人也算是一件有趣的事”的笔迹时，不自觉地皱了一下眉。紧接着，他就像是努力地要否定掉什么一样，拿起笔，将这句话整句地划掉。  
他写下这句话的时候，想要留在日记之中的，或许不过是“在执行计划的同时观察利用的对象，也算一件有趣的事”这般的姿态，书写下的文字本身不具有任何问题，然而今日翻开再阅，却无论如何都觉得那是横亘在五线谱之上的不和谐音。他怔怔然盯着日记本上深色墨迹用力扯开的否定的线条，终于在这巧合的利用之中头一次嗅到了危险的气息。  
“有趣”。他半真半假地记叙着这本日记，到了自己也分不清究竟怀揣着何种念想的地步。可是，即便只是当做一种“观察”，这“有趣”的感受却是确凿无疑的。正因记叙时一无所觉，这种无意间所泄露出的真实的感受，才让人顿觉惶恐。  
佐助的心紧绷起来，回想起种种的始末。和鸣人放学一道同行，谈论运动、音乐，一同去观看棒球赛……在这种种的、他自以为是“表演”的行动之中，竟从未掺杂过一丝半点勉强的情绪。此刻，佐助才真正地意识到，从头到尾，即使从一开始就别有用心、满怀目的，他却并不排斥与鸣人的相处，反而时常因为对方“有趣”的反应，不自觉地乐在其中。甚至，就在刚才，一起玩家用游戏机的时候，他还意外地产生了本不该有的胜负欲，并在获胜时久违地感受到喜悦。  
他只想过，那个人贫穷、孤独、背负着黑暗的出身，是绝佳的能够轻易地加以利用的材料，却从未想过自己会在相处之中因为对方一个举动，内心漾开无法言明的感受。他以近乎自我抹杀的方式，努力地消除所谓的「负罪感」，本以为这是这桩计划之中唯一能够动摇他的因素，却从未想到，还有远比这更危险的东西存在。或许早在他毫无所觉之时，那个人就已经布下了陷阱……  
想到这里，他再也无法忍耐地抓起笔，开始潦草地在日记本上留下字迹。

X月X日  
今天，我请了鸣人到家里做客。真难得啊，在这样的休息日，鼬竟然会一整日地待在家里。那个人真是相当在意我的事吧。我非常清楚，他有多么想要确认，我和这个「杀人犯」的后代，究竟具有怎样程度的情谊呢？所以，我就精心地表演给他看了。  
我应该已经完全地掌控了鸣人。带他进入宅邸的时候，他的眼神就跟我所想象的一般无二。一定觉得很高级、又很新奇吧。这样摆设讲究、装点精致的「家」，是他梦寐以求想要拥有的吧。游戏机、西洋的纪念品，这些东西，也都是卑微的他所不可能接触到的。贫穷与孤独是最容易利用的弱点，只是随便地施舍一下，他甚至就感激得要送花给我——这样平平无奇、随处可见的花朵，大概就是他能拿出来的最珍贵的东西了吧？或许，他觉得，只要这样做就可以牢牢地抓紧我这个朋友，固定住一段他渴望已久的「友情」，但很可惜，我只不过是利用他罢了。……

佐助飞快地在日记本上书写着。他要将这种「动摇」完完全全地从自己的身体里抹杀，越是这样想，他就越是刻意地塑造出近乎刻薄无情的词句。写完这些之后，他终于稍稍平静下来。  
他绝不会就这样轻易地踏入对方的陷阱——即使他并没有任何对方在诱骗他进入“朋友”的陷阱的证据，但这一次，他的感性竟超越了理智，促使他在心里做出这样的结论。否则，他根本无法解释，自己为什么会因为一束插在瓶中的平平无奇的太阳花，而反复地回想起鸣人的笑容，并不断地感到别样的情绪在心内涌动。这绝非出自于他自身的反应，而是对方早有预谋的圈套！  
他得小心这家伙。佐助在心内暗自想道。现在，他的目的多半已经达到，暧昧不清的传言和举动，无疑已经使他那位向来波澜不惊的兄长感到困扰，但他决不能因为这样阶段性的胜利所带来的喜悦被冲昏头脑。佐助复又想起引发这一切的巧合的开端，他认定，在那张裸像之下，藏有作画者某种隐晦的心绪，而自己要做的，是百分百的「利用」。这样想着，他将自己异样的情绪全数归结于对方的计策之上，终于感到些许释然。任凭漩涡鸣人使出怎样的计谋和手段，他是绝不能任由对方牵着鼻子、任其摆布的。他得吊起精神、警惕起来，小心地绕开对方设下的陷阱才行。  
然而，虽然他心中如此考量，打定主意无论对方再做出怎样意料之外的举动来“引诱”自己，都绝不为其所动，可当新的一周到来，再度和鸣人会面之时，原本所拟定好的策略，却因为某些突发的状况而难以施行下去。


	11. Chapter 11

大约是由于和宇智波佐助产生交往的缘由，在一阵流言耸动过后，那些同龄的学生们自好奇、惊讶、不解的情绪之中淡出，一部分人仍旧维持着观望的势态，而其中的一部分人却开始渐渐地表现出一种意想不到的有趣态度——漩涡鸣人在学校里的接纳程度，反而意外地有逐渐上升的趋势。显然，佐助本人在学校里的影响力，某种程度上盖过了所谓流言的负面影响。由于他在众人面前表现出的那种自然的交往态度，让一部分人在心觉流言或许不过是捕风捉影的同时，转而思考起“漩涡鸣人此人究竟品性如何呢”这般的问题——宇智波认可的家伙，应当是有可取之处吧？  
之前，佐助便注意到，原先没有什么人愿意搭理的「杀人犯后代」，近来也偶尔能看见同班的学生在课间时分和他说上一两句话——其中还有不少女生。多半是想要打探关于他的消息的吧？他经过对方班级窗口前时，不甚在意地如此想着。  
虽然突发的一束花令他开始感到警惕，但佐助明白，不能因此便刻意和漩涡鸣人疏远。如果此时突然拉开距离，使得这传闻消减下去，那么，好不容易精心布置起来的与「杀人犯后代」“交往过密”的流言，便会不攻自破。对于鼬的报复，也会因此戛然而止。因此，他打算表面上依旧“正常”地和鸣人相处，心里则同时盘算着别的谋划。先前，被鸣人出其不意的招数引发内心的起伏后，他的自尊心令他按捺不住地想要予以还击。他要让对方知道，这样的小伎俩是无法左右到他的心智的，他不仅不会上当，还会见招拆招，让他死死地被自己牵制和利用……  
故而，这一日放学后，他像往常一样到鸣人的班级门口等候对方。因为帮助科任教师登记测验的成绩，他回到教室时，比通常的放学时间稍稍迟了一些，想着过去时鸣人应当已经收拾好东西正在等他，或许还会向他抱怨几句“佐助你好慢啊”之类的话语，然而等他走到隔壁班级门口时，却发现鸣人还在教室内逗留，正和一位樱色头发的女生说着话。  
佐助对这女学生略有些印象，应该是和鸣人同一班级、叫作春野樱的那名。二人站在教室内，正不知道说着什么，可虽然隔着一段距离听不清内容，却不难从两人的神情之中，看出此番谈话相当愉快。似乎是正说到什么起劲的地方，鸣人还“哈哈”地笑起来，发出笑声的同时，佐助瞥见鸣人脸上若有似无闪过的一抹绯红。  
他曾经见过鸣人那样的反应。在他们第一次对视并搭话的时候，他有些手足无措地看着自己时，脸上便是这样，微微地泛红，有些语无伦次，又有些不好意思地摆着手。那时，他将这反应当做对方对自己歆羡的证明，认为是再正常不过的表现，然而，面前这个漩涡鸣人，在和名为春野樱的女生交谈之时，展现出来的模样，却颠覆了他的这种认知。  
难道和他交往、成为朋友，不够满足吗？难道对于漩涡鸣人来说，自己并不是特别的吗？  
佐助注视着鸣人的模样，在看到鸣人和春野樱交谈的这一幕时，他的内心甚至有些怒不可遏。他也不明白自己为什么会突然生出如此猛烈的抵触感，在鸣人脸上浮现出那种发自真心的快乐笑容时，他却毫无由来地感到怄火。一直以来，他都自信地认为自己是特别的，这并非他的自恋，而是——那个人明明就不自觉地在美术课上，画出了他的肖像呀！  
他怎么可以……虽然极力控制着，但佐助的脸色还是不可避免地沉下来。他自以为如同精心策划之中那般“夺取”并“抓紧”了鸣人的心，其实只是自己臆想的笑话吗？在鸣人的眼里，他就和那个叫做春野樱的女生，或者其他人一样，其实没有什么分别吗？在自我的反问之中，佐助感到自己的自尊心遭到难以言喻的打击，并在这种打击之中，某些念头开始不受控制地酝酿生长。  
“佐助！你好慢的说——”鸣人终于注意到门边站着的、因为内心种种思绪而没有出声叫住对方的他，拎起包，向着他的方向走过来，“我们回家吧！”  
一同走过来的，还有那名叫作春野樱的女生。鸣人在他面前停下来的时候，春野樱也一并站定，似乎并没有要离去的意思，然后，他听见鸣人熟悉的中气十足的声音说道：  
“对了对了佐助，小樱也和我们是顺路的说，我们三个人一起走吧！”  
佐助完全没有料到，对方能如此自然地说出这样的提议。而甚至，他都没有理由去反驳鸣人。看鸣人的神情，仿佛对春野樱的加入十分期待。既然他们二人之间并不具有任何特殊的关系，那么自己便没有任何合理的借口，能够拒绝这一同行者的加入：如果他拒绝了，便意味着他在「选择」鸣人，而「不选择」春野樱。原本，“拒绝一个女生的请求”对他来说本不是什么大事，可，在鸣人的举动率先使他感到自身并非「特别」存在的情况下，他就愈发不愿表现出任何有可能使对方感到「特别」的迹象。  
于是，他便只能像现在这样，别扭而又尽力维持着表面的淡然，好似满不在乎地说上一句：  
“走吧。”

这家伙一定就是在引诱自己！佐助一边走，一边内心愤然地想。一路上，他表面应着鸣人和春野樱的谈话，实则注意力全都放在观察身旁的二人身上。短短的一段路程之中，佐助证实了自己先前的一点猜想。看起来，春野樱确实是冲着自己来的，而非鸣人。大约是借着鸣人的关系，有意地接近自己吧？这一点，只要通过自己说完话之后，对方总是迫不及待地接过话茬、并想要延续话题的举动便可窥见。而鸣人则一如方才那样，依旧热情地对春野樱的话作出回应。佐助甚至觉得鸣人比以往和自己独处的时候还要兴奋些——他的话比平时更多。  
故意装出一副天真无害的模样，利用自己和春野樱热情交谈的模样，来激起他的……佐助在心里咬牙切齿地想道，却在想到此处时忽然语塞。他的什么？好胜心？占有欲？这是不是也是对方计划里的一环，来试探他的反应、吸引他的注意？如果是的话，佐助不得不承认，这一招确实很成功。但与此同时，一个更加让他畏惧的想法在脑中产生了。  
如果，这并不是对方的某种「计谋」，而是真实的表露呢？  
假若他对于漩涡鸣人来说，确实不具有任何「特别」的意义……这个猜想在脑海中生成的第一时刻，他的自尊心再一次被重创。而后，在备受打击之外，他竟感觉到一丝天然的恐惧。他在害怕什么？他不由得问自己，是害怕漩涡鸣人和其他人建立起交往的关系吗？是害怕比起他来，漩涡鸣人会和其他人更加亲密吗？这些词句下面似乎有什么微妙的意义正在萌芽，使得佐助下意识便否定了这种猜想。  
不，不是的。他在心里摇头。他之所以会感到惧怕，不过是因为担忧鸣人在与其他人建立起交往的关系时，会影响到自己精心筹划的计谋。若是漩涡鸣人和春野樱走得更近，那么不消多时，有关于“同性”的传闻便会不攻自破，倘若如此，自然会令他陷入十分不妙的境地。他只是在为自己失去主动权的可能性而感到担忧，这样的担忧，和漩涡鸣人本身并无联系。他并不是在在意漩涡鸣人的反应……  
他在心内如此对自己解释，然而，此番意外的出现，终究还是使得佐助的心情变得烦乱起来。在鸣人面前，他并不想对他展露这种因为春野樱突然的加入而产生的不悦，然而在种种复杂的心绪之中，面对突然闯入的不速之客，要装出一副欢快的样子，也实在不是容易的事。  
“诶——原来佐助君还喜欢棒球呢。”  
春野樱歪着头，一根手指点在唇边，用一种羞涩而又满怀歆羡的眼神看着他。她非常自然地走在二人中间。佐助瞥她一眼，春野樱的长相算是清秀，一双猫眼似的碧瞳形状姣好。然而，看着这样一张算是相貌秀丽的脸孔，他却抑制不住地感到厌恶。因为，那脸上的神情，很明显是一种精心的、为靠近他而布置出的表演。说着“棒球很有意思呢，我也很喜欢”“佐助君棒球一定也和剑道一样擅长吧”一类的话，试图博得他的好感，实际上他一眼就能看透，对方对棒球一点都不感兴趣，也对时下流行的摇滚乐队毫无了解，只不过想找些能迎合的话题罢了。与他相反，鸣人倒是十分卖面子，兴致勃勃顺着她的话讲下去，可春野樱的反应却远不如之前在教室里看到二人时那样热情，回给鸣人的只有几声敷衍的应和。  
他听着两个人有一搭没一搭的交谈声，实在兴味索然，干脆抿紧唇。

此后一连几日，他被动地保持着这样放学时三人同行的景象。这种被牵制的不快，正在他的体内一点一点积蓄。这家伙！……佐助愤愤然地想着。到底要如何做才能扭转这种进退两难的局面？然而还没有等他思索出完美的计策，第四天，当他收拾好课本，像往常那样来到鸣人的班级时，却意外地没能看见春野樱的身影。  
“春野呢？”他见鸣人孤零零一人站着，反倒有些奇怪。  
“啊，小樱已经先走了。”鸣人摸摸后脑勺，却也没解释更多，“那个，佐助，我们走吧！”  
莫非春野樱和鸣人起了什么不愉快？又或者是那女学生终于因为他的冷淡识趣地退却了？他有些莫名地和鸣人一前一后地走出校门，在心内猜测着究竟发生了什么。  
“你生气了吗？佐助。”  
正想着，鸣人忽然小心翼翼地问道。  
他听得此话，不由一怔，抬起头来。  
“为什么这样问？”  
他既不想承认自己情绪的波动，却也不想装作无事发生那样说一句“没有”，于是他便反问一句，要鸣人解释问出这话的缘由来。  
“我就是感觉嘛。”他嘟囔一句，“因为，和小樱一起走的时候，你都不怎么说话……”  
“所以，我就在想，是不是因为我把小樱拉进来这件事，你生气了所以才不说话的。”  
听鸣人那语气，倒还有股委屈巴巴的劲，让佐助莫名的同时又感觉滑稽。他才是感到不爽的那个人吧？真不知道鸣人在委屈什么。然而，鸣人这一番主动的行为又让他不知不觉中心情转好，先前无论如何表演不出愉快的模样，此刻那股伪装的技巧却又忽然娴熟起来。  
“没有，只是我和她不太熟，所以说话少些。”  
佐助装作不在意的样子说道，这一番回答也确实合情合理。  
“但我总感觉佐助心情不是很好……”鸣人像是不确定地反复确认，“真的没有生气吗？”  
“没有。”  
“啊，那太好了！”鸣人听他再次肯定，像是舒了一口气那样，终于放下心来，“因为，因为啊，是小樱先问我可不可以一起走，我想三个人会热闹一点，所以就自作主张答应了……但是，后来想，也没有问过佐助愿不愿意。总之，对不起！你没有生气就最好了。”  
“怎么可能……会担心这种事情，真是个白痴吊车尾的。”  
他再一次印证了自己的猜想。漩涡鸣人绝不像外表看上去那般神经粗壮，对于他人的情绪，他的感知力十分敏锐。是因为天性如此，还是因为从小就接受着来自于周围人的有色的眼光，所养成的察言观色的本能呢？实际上自己完全地被鸣人猜中了心思，但即便如此，他嘴上还是摆出一副不饶人的姿态数落对方。  
“所以，今天你把她支开，就是为了问我这个？”  
“嗯。”鸣人想了想，顿了一下，出乎意料地回答道，“不过，我想过了，之后也还是不要一起走好了。既然佐助和小樱不太熟，那还是我和佐助一起就好了。而且，我觉得和佐助一起更开心一点。”  
他没有问为什么，不过，佐助大约能够猜到鸣人为何会产生这样的感受。因为，春野樱在同行时的表现，实在是过于明显地想要靠近自己了。或许这个女生并没有想到，漩涡鸣人会是在看似大大咧咧的外表下隐藏着敏感神经的类型，又或许她压根不在意他会怎么想。不过，对方会这样直白地把自己的感受表达出来，也略微让佐助感到吃惊。  
前后发生的种种，此时极快地在佐助的心头掠过，带起复杂的感触。即使看似精心筹划、步步为营，实则，宇智波佐助只不过是十五六岁的少年，在那仍旧稚嫩的心境之中，怀揣计谋的隐秘与此前未有过的复杂感受一起掀起波澜，让他在无法切实地思考清楚自身内心的同时，又被仓促地推着向前采取行动、做出决定。  
即使先前已然嗅到某种危险的信号，但此时此刻，他却不知怎么忘却了先前反复在心内提醒自己“提高警惕”一事。无视了这一举动也不过是对方所谓“计谋”“陷阱”的可能，鸣人这番的举止让他确定，比起他人来，对方还是更在乎自己。这种“特别”感受的回归，让佐助轻舒一口气的同时感到满足。但，几番心绪的起伏，令他觉得仅仅如此是绝对不够的，在占有优势的情况下，他必须乘胜追击。某个之前在脑海中一闪而过的、有些疯狂的念头，在此时开始以前所未有的速度生长……  
要把漩涡鸣人牢牢地掌控在自己手中才行。  
“这周末，可以到你家去玩吗。”  
他终于强制为仓促的思考潦草地画下句点，抬起头，说出准备好的问句。


	12. Chapter 12

漩涡鸣人兀地从睡梦中睁开眼。显然，这并不是平常他该醒来的时间。天色尚未明亮起来，他躺在床上，房间内仍旧是一片昏暗，只有正对着的天花板若有似无地反射出些微苍白。  
在醒来的同时，他就立刻感觉到下身的一片湿濡。曝露在近晨时分、略显寒凉的空气之中，便顿觉一阵凉意。鸣人下意识地用手触碰，果不其然，内裤已然湿了个透，甚至蔓延到睡裤上。  
实际上他还带着些许睡梦中的困意，然而眼见如此，他也不得不坐起身来，跳下床，有些尴尬地走到盥洗室处理自己下身的脏污。脱下内裤，盥洗室天花上那一只电灯泡发出昏黄的光，令他能清楚地瞧见布料上沾着的白色的粘稠的污渍。在目光接触到那一片痕迹时，他的脸霎时间泛起一阵热烫。  
他把内裤丢进堆着衣物的脸盆里，用湿毛巾擦掉下身黏腻的感觉，手拧开水龙头，往发烫的脸上胡乱地抹了一把。回到卧室里，找出干净的衣物换上后，他躺回床上，却睡意全无。鸣人将双手枕在脑后，望着天花板正中硬币大小的黄渍，眼前再度浮现出佐助的身影。  
是的，他方才梦见的……是佐助的裸体。  
鸣人不自觉地吞了口唾沫，喉结随着吞咽的动作，在皮肤上滚动一下。

在幻梦中的那具躯体，触感真实到几乎能感受到温度和气息。这绝不是简单的梦境可以造就的体感，一切只因数小时前，他是那样真切地感知了那具美丽的肉体，以至于久久无法忘怀。  
佐助向他提议，问这周能否去他家玩时，鸣人有一瞬的迟疑。这迟疑并非因为他不愿邀请对方来家中做客，而是人面对从未尝试过的事时天然会产生的不知所措。因为，在这之前，他从没有朋友，也就更谈不上什么邀请朋友来家中这样的经验。况且，他去佐助家中做客的时候，见识了许许多多稀奇好玩的物件，还尝到了精致的茶点，而他那样简陋的家中——如果那样只有他一个人的居所，可以称为「家」的话——却没有这样的东西，使得他无可避免地产生“能不能招待好佐助”的顾虑。不过，这疑虑也仅限于一瞬，思索片刻之后，他便忙不迭地答应下来。毕竟，他是那样愿意和佐助待在一起，又是那样不愿意让佐助的提议落空，答应的那一刻，他决意要拿出最好的来招待对方。  
他起了个大早，把家里从里到外整理得干干净净。从柜子里把一直舍不得吃的、一乐的海鲜味泡面拿出来，准备招待对方。他的家里没有什么有趣的玩具，家用游戏机那样高级的东西是万不可能存在的，就连最普通的黑白电视也没有一台。为了不让佐助觉得太无聊，他特地去楼下借了飞行棋来。即使这样，听见敲门声时，他还是有些忐忑。  
幸好，并没有发生想象之中那种窘迫的状况。佐助似乎不太在意他布置有些寒碜的狭小房间，鸣人偷偷地打量他，见那张脸上并未浮现出任何嫌弃或是感到无趣的神情，终于安下心来。令他高兴的是，佐助似乎对他养在阳台上的那些花花草草意外地有兴趣，于是便不嫌啰嗦地一样样指给他看。  
“因为我养不起小猫小狗什么的宠物……”他挠挠头，“就只能养花花草草了。也不是什么名贵的品种，太阳花和蝴蝶兰什么的，都很常见的说。”  
“不过，也很好看对吧！”他指着小小的阳台上排成一排的花朵道，“只要有泥土、空气、水还有阳光就能活下去，还能开出漂亮的花，很厉害吧！”  
他看见佐助明显地怔了一下，随即恢复了平常的神情，点头道：“嗯，很好看。”

之前的担心似乎完全是多余的，鸣人渐渐地放松下来。佐助似乎比他想得还要周到，带了新发行的漫画单行本过来，于是借来的飞行棋便被抛到脑后。平时，他只能在漫画书屋站着看那些可以免费取阅的漫画——通常都要等到新发行之后半个月才行，身边的同学谈论漫画内容的时候，他总是感到很脱节。小小的一本漫画书，由佐助拿在手里，他把脸凑过去，紧挨着佐助，看精彩的打斗分镜，谁知翻到一半时，屋子里的灯忽然灭了。  
“啊啊，肯定是电路又不好了。”他苦着脸说，“这边的供电总是很不稳定。”  
这下子，他又突然紧张了起来。偏偏就是在这时候电路又出了问题，这栋几乎住满了政府救济的贫困户的公寓，水电的供应从没有稳定的时候。凭他的经验来看，怕是要过上个把小时，这电力的供应才能恢复正常。天色已经暗下来，就算把窗帘拉开，光线也远远不够亮堂，没有室内的灯光，是没办法看漫画的。虽然十分不愿让佐助前来做客以这样扫兴的形式收场，但他也没有别的办法。正有些郁闷地打算开口告诉对方时，佐助却突然问道：  
“那幅画，还在吗？”  
“什么画？”被乍一问到，鸣人有些摸不着头脑，下意识地反问道。  
“你之前在美术课上画的——就是被校长说「像我」的那幅。”  
“啊……那幅画啊……”鸣人终于反应过来，想起自己所画的酷似佐助的裸像，有些不好意思起来，回答的时候声音变得有些扭扭捏捏，“倒是还在的说。突然问这个干什么？”  
也不知道是怎么的，距那堂糟糕的美术课大约有一两个月了吧，这幅“罪魁祸首”的画像却奇迹般地被保留了下来。是因为伊鲁卡老师称赞他画得不错，原本当天就打算把这晦气的玩意丢掉（实际上他也已经揉成一团了），后来还是勉强地留下来了。不过，他不是个井井有条的人，这样一幅皱巴巴的画作带回家，通常也只会随手放在一处，很有可能某一天就被当成废品或是垃圾丢掉。只不过，佐助的出现，令他觉得这幅画似乎具有了一些别的意义。如果没有这幅画……某天他抽出书本时，这幅画从两本书的间隙里掉出来，鸣人捏着这画的一角，有些出神地想。如果没有这幅画，那么他和佐助或许就没有这样的机会成为朋友。看来，这幅画带来的也不尽然都是晦气，这么一想，他或许反而还要感激它呢。于是，他便抚平画纸上的褶皱，小心翼翼地把它塞进抽屉里收好。  
“我想看一看。”佐助倒是表现得十分自然，如此回答道。  
“啊？为什么突然想看那个啊……”鸣人困惑道。  
“不是说画得像我吗？作为‘当事人’，我多少还是有点好奇吧。”佐助说着，唇角向上微微一挑。他平时的神情总是淡淡然，所以，一旦有任何表情在那张脸上出现，便显得十分鲜明。或许是因为提到那画的缘故，他比之前更仔细地瞧佐助的脸，在那笑容浮现出来的时候，他莫名地心头一颤。那面容，的确十分的美丽，他又回想起当初作画时的心情了。  
“啊……”鸣人张着嘴，发出一个无意义的音节。  
“是有什么不方便的，不能给我看吗？”或许是见他迟迟没给出肯定的答复，佐助如此问道，“如果是那样的话，也不用勉强。”  
“不不，没有，没有什么不方便的。”鸣人回过神来，连忙拼命地摇头。虽然，对于要拿出酷似佐助的裸像这一事，他还是感到有些赧然，但这是佐助提出的要求，他并不想让对方落入失望的境地。因为，佐助是他的朋友，对于来之不易的这一份友谊，他愿意用自己最大的努力去维护。只是拿出画来看这样的小事而已，他怎么会因为一点不好意思就拒绝呢？  
“我记得放在这里了……啊，找到了，就是这个！”他拉开抽屉，借着窗外透进来的一点亮光努力地翻找辨认，从里面把那副叠成1/4大小的画像拿出来展开，递给佐助之前，又像是想起什么似的，补充上一句，“……我、我画得不太好，你看了不可以嘲笑我的说。”  
“怎么会。”佐助说着，把那幅画接过去，借着光线仔细地看起来。鸣人盯着佐助的脸，瞧着他认真打量的神情，不知怎么的，心跳如鼓点般擂起，竟从心底窜上一阵紧张感。  
他到底在紧张什么啊？鸣人觉得自己真是莫名其妙。但他不得不承认，自己似乎有些在意佐助会对自己的这幅作品有怎样的评价。虽然递给他的时候，说着“画得不好”，实际上鸣人却隐隐地期待着对方说出一些夸赞的话语来——毕竟，伊鲁卡老师也说他画得不错呢。  
“好像有些不太像吧。”然而，他看见佐助微微地蹙起眉，抬起头说出这样一句话。  
“……”没能得到期望中的肯定，鸣人顿时有些泄气，“都说了，我画得不好嘛，就让你不要笑我了！”然而失望之余，他又有些不服气，一时之间来不及思考那么多，顺着情绪就说下去，小声地反驳，“……明明伊鲁卡老师都夸我画得不错……”  
他这么说着，却看见佐助的脸上浮现出一股笑意。明明他薄薄的双唇并没有抿出明显的弧度，却能感到眼角眉梢萦绕着愉快的气息。佐助微蹙的眉渐渐松开来，冲着他轻轻一挑：  
“你明明说自己画得不好，又说老师夸了你，那你到底是觉得自己画得好，还是不好？”  
“……”  
鸣人哑口无言。看他张着嘴说不出话的模样，佐助脸上的笑意愈发加深了。  
“还是说，你说着自己画得不好，其实你是在等我反驳然后夸你？”  
一点小心思就这样赤裸裸地暴露在对方的眼皮之下，鸣人只感觉脸上一阵热，语塞得不知如何反驳，只能伸手把佐助手上拿着的那幅画夺回来。  
“啊——！佐助你又捉弄我！我生气了！”  
他气鼓鼓地看着眼前的人，大声地抱怨道。  
“明明是吊车尾自己说的吧。”佐助偏着头，饶有兴味地注视他，似乎对欣赏他这副又羞又恼的模样很是乐在其中，然后话锋一转，“不过，我也没说不好，只是说不像而已。”  
“……”鸣人这才反应过来，一回想，才发现佐助方才确实只是说了“不像”，他太过于想得到对方的肯定，以至于一时之间分辨不能，听到一个“不”字就兀自展开想象。  
“撇开不像的地方，我也觉得画得不错。”像是有意一般，佐助在这时候补上一句夸赞。这下，气瞬间便消了，他又因为对方直白的夸奖而有些不好意思起来。  
“……那，哪里不像嘛。”他红着脸，要面子地嘟哝着，“虽然不是照着你画的，肯定会有一点不一样，但是，那个校长，还有其他看过的人，都说看起来很像你的说。”  
真是滑稽。明明刚画出这幅画时，他还跟团藏争辩说“根本不像”来着呢。现在，却是要拿那些人的话，来佐证自己创造出的这男人的形象，是贴近佐助的了。  
“不是脸。”佐助从他手中把那幅画抽回来，指着身体的部分说道，“我也觉得脸的部分看起来很接近我，但，躯体的话，和我的不太一样。”  
“啊……是哦。”鸣人想起，虽然当时不愿意对着那呆板而无趣的模特写生，但躯干的大部分轮廓还是照着那人画出来的，即使他添入了自己的想象，到底还是建立在那模特身形的基础上，无法拉开太大的差距。而且，更重要的是，他也不知道佐助的身体是怎样的形态，容貌可以凭借平时偶遇时留下的印象描摹，但对于未曾见过的躯体，那就只有凭借想象发挥了。  
“因为，多半还是照着模特画的嘛。”鸣人挠挠头，道，“之前说过的，画的时候也没想着要画佐助的样子，只是画完才发现是这样的。”  
“嗯。所以，我本人来看的话，会稍稍觉得有些不协调。”  
“啊……”如果能更像一点就好了，不知怎么的，他心里竟生出些遗憾。或许是心理作用，原本觉得还不错的一幅画，被佐助这样一讲，鸣人也觉得那肢体和脸变得不和谐起来。他画出来的那张酷似佐助的面庞，少说也有七分的相像，精致的五官间散发出一种清冽独特的气质，然而那模特的躯干，却是过于健壮了些，虽然肌肉分明的肉体十分健美，但总觉得和那张细致的面孔脱节般地不相称。于是，他不由得感慨道：  
“感觉有点可惜的说……”明明，都画出那么相像的面容了，可却没配上最相称的身体，“听你这么说，我也有点觉得不和谐。要是能画得更像一点就好了。”  
他这般感慨着，佐助沉默片刻，突然盯着他的眼睛问道。  
“那么，要看一看吗？”  
“什么？”鸣人没有明白他所指为何物，不由反问道。  
“我。”  
他以一个简短的音节回答道。


	13. Chapter 13

鸣人愣愣地看着佐助站起来，立在自己的身前。  
“……诶？”  
“因为，没有实际看过，是不会明白的。”佐助指着自己的身体，解释道，“光用言语解释是很难的，如果实际看过，就能知道不协调究竟源于何处。”  
这话似乎很有道理。紧接着，他又补充道：  
“看过的话，大概就能画出协调的身体吧。”  
“要看吗？”他又重复了一遍，目光紧紧盯着鸣人。  
要看佐助的裸体……鸣人下意识地吞咽唾沫。他不是没有见过同性的裸体，然而，要在这样密闭、狭小、昏暗的空间里，单独面对他人裸露的躯体，让他生出几分奇妙而又古怪的感觉。“想”，还是“不想”呢？他脑中并没有明确的答案，内心却渐渐浮现出一种声音，促使着他向前推进。要寻求一个完整的、饱满的形象，来补足他凭借直感寻找「美」所描摹的那张画……这种冲动，最终令“想看”的心情占了上风，使得他鬼使神差地点了点头。  
昏暗的天光从被拉开的窗帘后倾泻进来，使得房间里的光线呈现出一种暧昧的态势。紧接着，他看见佐助从上到下，一颗一颗地解开衬衫的扣子。然后，又将皮带松开，把裤子褪下来摆在一旁……直到他褪下内裤，全身便完全赤裸地展现在鸣人的眼前。  
这是一具怎样的肉体……鸣人感到自己心跳愈来愈大声的同时，呼吸却仿佛凝滞了一般。他大气也不敢出，似乎生怕惊扰到什么似的，屏神静气地凝视着面前的这具肉体。  
美丽。  
这个词在他的脑海中一闪而过。确实，他找不出更合适的词来形容面前的躯体。比起那名模特来，佐助的体格没有那么健壮，肌肉却于少年人的躯体上展现出一种奇妙的匀称感。它们组合在一起，使这具年轻的、富有活力的肉体呈现出毫无瑕疵的形态曲线。肩颈、胸、腰腹……月光从背后照进来，打亮佐助漂亮的锁骨，那小小的凹陷盛起一片浅淡的阴影。他的眼神由上而下，扫过佐助腹部浅浅的肌肉的轮廓。他白皙的肌肤竟找不到一点点的瑕疵，只在小腹偏左的位置长着一颗黑色的痣。在看见那浓密的、黑色的毛发时，他的心脏怦怦地在胸膛内撞击着。微弱的光线使得私密的部位笼罩着一层粘稠的阴影——这样私密的、饱含着「性」的意味的器官，其天然的形状往往不被人纳入美的范畴，可就连隐隐约约透过光线所描摹出的囊袋的形状，竟都让他感到，那是独属于这具肉体的「美」的一部分。  
佐助保持着这样的姿势大约有十分钟，在这期间，他竟怔怔地只顾着看，完全忘记了言语。房间内一片寂静，只剩下呼吸和光影的流动。他不知道自己想了些什么，或许什么都没有想，他只是遵从本能地、贪恋地用眼睛攫取着这具肉体的美丽。  
“这样就可以了吧？”大约是觉得时间足够长，佐助挪动身体，准备将衣物重新穿戴好。  
鸣人不由自主地叫起来：  
“等等，再等一下！”  
他还想多看一会，这样美妙的、毫无瑕疵的躯体……可是，佐助就好像没有听见他的请求似的，只是弯下腰，伸手要去捡地上的衣物。鸣人急得站起身来，脑袋一热，竟上前一步，试图用身体阻拦一般，紧紧地抱住了面前的人。  
“再让我看一会……”  
直到触碰到那具肉体、感受到隔着衣物传来的热度时，鸣人才惊觉自己的行动。他以为佐助会立马推开他，然而，想象之中的拒绝并没有发生，佐助任由他紧紧地用双臂环绕着自己。他将下巴抵在佐助的肩上，手掌贴住他的腰侧。这是多么美丽的、幻梦般的肉体啊！真正地抱着这样一具完美的肉体的实感让他莫名产生一种流泪的冲动。  
不知道抱了多久之后，他感觉到佐助向后退了一步，然后，那熟悉的声音平静地响起来。  
“顶到了。”

“啊！……对、对不起！”  
佐助刚说出这句话的时候，他还沉浸在眼前美丽的、近似幻梦的情景之中，致使一时之间仿佛语言系统失调一般，而未能瞬间理解对方的话语。直到终于明白过来对方所言的“顶到”究竟意指何物，才慌忙地松开手，向后连退两步。狭小的房间实际上并没有多少余裕，后边便是他的床铺，小腿撞在床沿，扑通一身向后跌坐在床上。  
这时，他才感受到下身明显的生理反应。性器充着血，硬硬地在布料之中顶出一块。鸣人的脸顿时因为羞愧而变得通红，若是此时房内有着灯光，便能看见他红得仿若滴下血来般的耳垂。自己究竟是怎样勃起的呢？他对此毫无所觉，然而，意识到的时候，便已经是这样一番境况。他不知道该如何向佐助解释，只是尴尬地连声说着“对不起、对不起”，想要赶紧让这股不知名的亢奋从血液中蒸发出去，然而，越是刻意地想要抑制这种生理性的冲动，下体便越是无法松弛，反而更加硬挺、肿胀，几乎像赤铁那般开始发烫。  
而佐助却对他慌张失措的道歉一无所觉，虽然推开了他，脸上却似乎看不见嫌恶或是困惑一类的神情。鸣人呆呆地注视着他，看着他拾起掉落在地面上的衣物，一件件地穿好。月光轻轻地洒落在他的面容和身躯上，在那张昳丽的面容之上缀出微小的、光亮的装饰，在他弯下腰拾起衣物的时候，勾勒出臀部和大腿肌肉饱满紧实的线条……  
他知道自己不该盯着看的。只要目光停留在佐助的身上，冲动便无法消解下去。然而，就像是被黏着了一般，他根本无法挪开自己的视线。不知道是不是因为全身的血液都往下身某个硬烫的部位流去，鸣人只觉得思维如同凝滞了一般，大脑一片空白。  
佐助就这样在他的目光之中整理好穿戴。然后，鸣人看见他转过身，向自己的方向跨出了一步。这使得他粘滞的、停运的大脑齿轮，终于被迫地开始转动出微小的弧度。  
佐助会怎么想？虽然运转得磕磕绊绊，但一股紧张的感觉立马在他的心内开始绷紧。他一定觉得我是个无聊的、下流的人，开始讨厌我了吧？毕竟，他就那样莫名其妙地冲上去，抱住了全身赤裸的他，还不自觉地起了生理反应，被对方察觉。想到这里，鸣人愈发难堪，喉咙却发不出一个音节。他不知道要怎样和佐助解释这自己都无法理解的状况，并在回想的同时更加地羞愧起来。  
他真是……他真是……他怎么会这样呢？在抱紧那具鲜活的、美丽的肉体时，他的脑海中明明没有掺杂一丝污秽的念头，可他的身体竟起了这样的反应，或许，那种淫秽的想法早已根植在他的潜意识之中，只是他自己没能察觉到罢了。他或许真的就是个下流猥琐的人……  
可是，佐助却没有如同他想象中那般，对他发出质问或斥责。他若无其事地在他的身边坐下来，问“这样可以了吗”，甚至还安慰说“不用在意，男生的身体有时候就是会莫名其妙地起反应”。而他因为这过于靠近的距离，变得浑身发僵，含含糊糊地点着头说“嗯”，甚至不敢转过头去看佐助的脸。  
至于后来他们说了些什么、又做了些什么，鸣人完全地失去了印象。就像脑内失血那样，他愣愣地听着房门锁扣“咔嗒”合上的声音，才反应过来佐助已经离开，他全身脱力地倒下来，躺在床上许久，竟就这样晕晕乎乎地跌入了不沉不浅的梦境里去。

或许是那一幕太过鲜明地印刻在他脑海中的缘故，坠入睡梦之中之后，那具美丽的肉体竟再一次地出现在他的眼前。“顶到了”，这一切宛如现实的复刻，他就像数小时前那样，睁着眼睛，张着嘴发不出一个音节，看着佐助一件件穿好衣服、走上前来……然而，在梦境之中，佐助却没有离去，而是做出了现实之中并不存在的举动。  
他依旧在他的身边坐下来。在他仍旧因紧张而无法做出反应时，那只手却伸过来，就那样按在了他双腿之间高高扬起的硬物上。他本能地因为突然之间的触碰发出一声短促的叫喊。然而，动作却并未就此停止，佐助的手稍停顿了一下，紧接着便向上移动，从他的裤腰内伸进去，探入他衣物的内里。  
只是两三秒的时间，那只手便直接地触碰到了他肿胀的性器，将其握住，整个地包裹起来。  
鸣人的呼吸瞬间变得急促。原本几乎一片空白的大脑，此刻又突然地爆炸开烟花。明明是处在梦境之中，触感却比现实中还要真实，或许是他紧紧抱住对方同时，那具裸体便用自身在他的身躯里刻下记忆。几乎是在触碰到的那一瞬，他便发出一声长长的、沉闷的低吟。根本没有反应和思考的时间，包裹着自己阴茎的那只手便开始缓慢地动作。  
他曾经无意间触碰过佐助的手掌。因为长年练习剑道的缘故，在执剑的部位磨出具有存在感的茧，厚实之中带着粗粝。这触感在梦境之中不差分毫地再现，包裹着他，鸣人只感觉到自己性器柔软而娇嫩的皮肤表面，因为那截然相反的摩擦触感而变得愈发滚烫起来。  
他的动作并不激烈，只是轻轻地包裹住它，缓慢地、轻柔地用掌心和指腹绕着那柱状的硬物抚慰着。那就像是在对他说，这样很难受吧，让我来帮忙让你变得舒服一些。然而，第一次被自己以外的人触碰性器，还是在这样的状况之下，对于鸣人来说实在是过于刺激了。即使那爱抚的动作柔缓到与静止几乎没有区别，他还是因为那触感不受控制地呻吟。佐助手掌的温度，在肌肤相贴之处无比清晰地传递过来，他一面为自己的反应感到羞耻，一面又无法抗拒身体诚实的快意，低低地呜咽着，双手不自禁地撑在身后，急促地喘着气。根本不需要多少时间，这刺激的快感便引得他直直地射出来，就那样喷射在佐助的手掌之中。  
在梦境之中，任何一点刺激的感受都有可能将人唤起。那时的他似乎已经触及到了梦境的边缘，意识到这眼前发生的一切并非真实。按理说，他应该因为这不可告人的幻梦中的情形情绪起伏而骤然醒转，可事实却是，他依旧固执地停留在虚幻的场景之中。  
即使耻感遍布全身，却无法否认他在这触碰之中产生一种难以言明的依恋。“呜……”他的喉咙里不断挤出这样不成形状的呻吟，因为射精后的脱力向后仰倒在床上。佐助松开他软下去的性器，把手伸出来，从裤兜里掏出一块手帕，擦拭着他在那只手掌上所射出来的粘稠的白浊污渍。  
抹去手掌上他射出来的那些东西之后，他的裤子被向下拉到大腿处，性器毫无保留地整个暴露在视线之下，在夜晚的空气之中，沾着精液的部分蓦地感到一丝凉意。佐助拿着那块手帕，将他柱身和前端沾上的粘稠的污渍一点点擦掉。  
鸣人觉得自己羞耻得简直要哭出来。他不仅抱着佐助硬起来，因为爱抚在对方眼前呻吟着，表现出一副十分享受的样子，甚至还这么快地就射了出来……不知是因为脑中这样的想法诱使，还是下身擦拭时的触感刺激，他竟不知不觉中又兴奋起来。察觉到的时候，他近乎绝望地发出了一声低鸣。因为，此时的他连衣物的遮蔽都不再拥有，那重新充血、抬起头来的性器，完完全全地在佐助的眼皮之下展露他有关性的欲望。  
耻感使得他下意识地出声，伸出手去，想要把裤子重新穿好。然而，佐助却没有给他这个机会，他的手被按住了，紧接着，他感到自己硬挺的性器再一次地被包裹住。  
他就那样平躺在床上，任由佐助一只手握住他滚烫充血的下体。这一次和之前不同，他感到那手掌开始上下地在柱身上摩挲游移，依旧不是激烈的动作，却有着恰到好处的力道，绵长、深邃，佐助的抚摸以一种恰到好处的节奏进行着，将那要命的快感连续不断地输送进他的身体，却又不至于瞬间攀上顶峰。  
“佐助……佐助……”他胡乱地喊着佐助的名字，几乎要飚出泪来。“呜呜”的呻吟不断地从他的喉咙里滚出来，在佐助手掌之中的触感，令他本能地产生一种沉湎的欲望，不自禁地生出抱紧对方的冲动。在泪水模糊的视线之间，他看见佐助的身体微微地倾过来，不知道从哪来的力气，伸出双臂圈住对方的腰的同时，他泄了出来，极多极多地喷射在他的手掌里——在梦境里、在现实中。随即，他便在这种快感之中骤然醒来，光线重新进入瞳孔之中时，罪责感和内心复杂的纠葛也随即如潮水般席卷而来。  
佐助……吗？  
他恍然地对着天花，仿佛还未从梦境中清醒过来而一片芜杂的大脑，只剩下这样的一个名字。


	14. Chapter 14

X月X日  
今天，我成功地「引诱」了漩涡鸣人。  
……

是日回到家中时，时钟已然转过了七时半。女佣做好留在餐桌上的饭食已经凉透，包裹住餐盘的保鲜膜上，蒸汽冷凝后留下的大滴水珠清晰可见。换在平日里，随便地咽下冷饭倒也无妨，然而不巧今日女佣准备的是咖喱。冷掉的咖喱在餐盘之中呈现出一股半凝固不凝固的微妙状态，肉类和酱汁表面浮动出的一层薄薄的油花，令一向欢喜清淡的他不免有些倒胃。不加热想必是无法下咽的，于是他将饭食放进电锅内加热，等待的途中，复又回想起方才发生的一切，不禁心烦意乱起来，干脆从楼上把那本日记本和钢笔取来，在餐桌暖色的灯光之下摊开书写。

如果用更加「特别」的方式与漩涡鸣人建立起关系，那么，他就能更好地掌控他、以保证自己的计划顺利进行了吧？在看见鸣人与春野樱愉快地交谈的那个时刻，佐助的心里兀自冒出这样的念头。「朋友」虽然能够建立起个体间的羁绊，却并不具有排他性——他便是从三人的同行之中深刻地认识到了这一点。这样的关系，是不够稳固的，若是要完全地掌控鸣人，他就必须将这份“任谁皆可”的感情，引导至更加特殊的方向……  
那一日，向鸣人提出“去对方家中做客”的询问，并得到肯定的回复后，佐助回到家中。步入浴室，将身上的衣物除去后，他站在宽大的镜子前，注视着其中所映出的自己的身躯。每一天，他在踏进浴池泡澡前，都会从镜中窥见自己裸露的肉身，然而，如此细细地打量却还是头一回。  
这世界上极少有美而不自知的人，因为，周身的人的反应便如同镜子一般，会照映出自身的本质。从小到大，他听过不计其数关于自身容貌的夸赞。儿时，那些来家中做客的客人，身份各异，年龄不等，却无一例外都会在看到这位宇智波家的小儿子时，由衷地称赞他那生得精致姣好的相貌；而年纪略长些之后，异性所递来的关注，则更是数不胜数。  
没有人会不喜欢美丽的事物，这是刻在基因之中无可避免的人类的天性，因此，优越的外貌，可以说为他的生活平添许多便利。不过，对于这一切外貌所带来的红利，他一向不甚在意，甚至不时地为此感到困扰。因为，他总觉得仅靠外表就产生的喜爱，是极虚幻无实的存在。可如今，他却不得不主动地利用这份「美」。他一面心觉讽刺，一面从上到下地审视自己的身体。  
佐助将一条手臂向上抬起来，观察着肌肉的线条随着动作所产生的变化。他对自身的美丽具有相当的自信，如他所想那般，他的身躯和容貌一样，拥有着「美」的特质。他天生拥有着近乎完美的身体比例，手脚颀长、肌肤白皙，使得整具躯体呈现出一种匀称和谐的美丽。由于常年坚持练习剑道、保持着锻炼强度，能轻松地在他身上看见肌肉的凸显，然而，却又不似壮汉那般过于突出，令人产生狂野粗糙的印象，而是保持着恰到好处的存在感。就宛如古希腊的雕塑那样，典雅而优美，「少年」的美，在这肉身上完美地展现出来。  
要「引诱」那家伙，想必应该是足够了吧。他收回手，无甚表情地想道。

对于自己所拥有的这份天生的美丽，佐助具有相当的自信。然而，在鸣人面前脱去衣物的时候，内心却并非那样胜券在握、毫无波澜。表面上，他保持着动作的平静，心脏却在胸腔之内以极快的频率冲撞着。这是一桩计谋，同时也是一份赌注。即使拥有极强的预感和自信，认为在潜意识中能够勾勒出自己的面容的鸣人，必然怀揣着对自己身体的某种潜在的欲念，但在实际揭晓之前，答案便长久地处于神秘的未知之中。这使得他在抱持自信的同时，也隐约地怀有不安。佐助拉长自己的呼吸，以避免任何一丝颤抖的可能性，状似从容地将自己身上存余的最后一片遮蔽的布料卸下来，不在意般地丢弃在地面之上。接着，他直起身子，将自己的裸体一览无余地展现在鸣人面前。  
佐助不动声色地注视着鸣人的脸。接触到对方的目光时，他便心知这场赌注是自己的胜利。一瞬间，似乎怕惊扰了什么似的，鸣人变得出奇的安静。他屏气凝神，双唇微微张开着，一双眼睛就那样直直地、毫不掩饰地看着他。  
一个人的眼神是无法骗人的。佐助十分清楚，将躯体一览无余地呈递至鸣人面前的这个时刻，他已然成功在对方的心内埋下了名为欲念的种子。接下来，他只需等待这种子生根发芽便可。  
这种计策成功的安心感，使佐助的心情变得轻松起来。方才胸腔内不安的鼓动已然消失，他静静地立在那里，放任那透露出着迷的眼神在自己身上黏着、停留。待到觉得时间足以让这一幕在鸣人的脑海中留下深刻的印象，便主动地出声打破寂静，准备拾起地上的衣物穿好。然而，正当他以为一切尽在计划之中时，意想不到的事情却发生了。

就连佐助也没有料到，鸣人竟会就这样上前抱住了他。那个人大声地说着“等一下”，他甚至还没来得及反应，身体便与那与自己年龄相仿的少年温热的身躯紧贴在一起。  
……  
他实在是为这样大胆到几乎可以说是莽撞的举动吃了一惊，以至于根本来不及产生要推开对方的想法。鸣人的双臂那样毫不犹豫地环住他、抱紧他。因为全身保持着赤裸的状态，因而肌肤的触觉比往常更加敏锐。鸣人身上只穿着薄薄的、因为多次水洗而发毛的T恤衫，那种粗糙的织物触感和肉体散发出的温度非常清晰地一同贴在他的肌肤表面。他感受着鸣人臂弯的力道，和抵在他腰部的掌心的体温，不知不觉地在这沉默的拥抱和极近的感触之中，产生了些许看似毫无关联的缥缈联想。  
很奇怪，他本以为，自己会对这样的触碰产生排斥的恶心感，然而，在和鸣人的身躯紧密相贴的此刻，他却分毫没有感受到那种厌恶的情绪。鸣人把下巴抵在他的肩上，使得他能够极近地嗅见从他脖颈和发间所散发出的气息。那气味十分的干净，竟让他不仅没有产生想要推开对方的冲动，还生出一种“这感觉并不坏”的矛盾想法。  
好几分钟内，他便任由鸣人这样抱着自己的身躯。直到感到自己的大腿正被什么热热的硬物抵着，他的神思才从一片朦胧之中清醒过来。佐助看着鸣人在自己出声后惊慌失措地松开手，胡乱地说着抱歉的话。表面上，他不动声色，对着失神的那家伙说了几句圆场的客套话之后从容地离开，可实际上，佐助却觉得自己像是从那房间逃出去的一般。  
他为什么不会感到「恶心」呢？不仅如此，他甚至觉得，如果鸣人再维持那样抱着他的姿势几秒，自己的身体或许也会跟对方一样起反应了——那时候，他确实感到自己脑部的血液在这肉体的触感之中开始缓缓下行。这种认知使他的内心升腾起近似痛苦的情绪，像是自我折磨一般地拷问自己那样，不断地寻找着难以获知的答案。  
他原以为，自己是那样怨恨着鼬，痛恨着给这个宇智波家蒙上无法消除的阴影的那份有悖于世间常态的扭曲爱恋。儿时目击鼬与止水肉体交缠的那个画面时，他是那样强烈地感受到呕吐的冲动，那么，在同性抱住他赤裸的身躯时，他理应感受到相同的厌恶。他以为自身一定排斥着那种倾向，然而……  
看见那一幕时，他确实不过是个才刚满十岁的幼稚孩童，而无论自身情愿与否，童年时所感受和接触到的经验，往往会对后天产生不可消磨的影响。难道，他的精神和身心在目击鼬隐秘的情事的那一刻起，便在无形之中也跟着被扭曲了吗？  
佐助不由得生出这样的想法。在产生这样念头的那一刻，对于鼬一直以来所抱持的那种怨怼的恨意竟愈发地燃烧起来。这一切是这般的荒唐可笑，如此憎恶着鼬「同性之爱」的他，如今不仅要亲身投入这为他所憎恶的龌龊方式之中，以进行报复和反击，甚至或许已经在无意识间，被打下了那样有违伦理的丑陋的烙印……  
他蓦然回想起一丝不挂地站在鸣人面前时的情景。那时，窗帘被整个地拉开，身后是无人的、奔腾着的河流。真奇怪，是巧合吗？微弱的月光透过玻璃照亮他身体的一部分，介于昏暗和明亮之间的光线自然地将房屋内的一切引诱至更加粘稠而暧昧的气氛之中。兄长的情事、父亲的死……他应当感激这月亮所带来的计谋的助力，却又觉得这与痛苦的来源所重叠的月的影子仿若一种笑话般的诅咒。  
但是，无论自己的内心是否真的因为童年所见而留下扭曲的印迹，无论这样的阴影是否会为自身的计谋带来潜在的失控的风险，一旦决定行进的方向后，他是绝对不会回头的。这种一意孤行的执念，自从父亲死掉的那个夜晚后，便犹如棘刺般深深地扎根于他的血肉之中。他无意识地咬住下唇，握住笔，将脑海之中不可告人的种种念想，尽数地记录在日记里。

……  
之前发生的种种，已经让我有所觉悟。我清楚地认识到，想要切实地对鼬进行报复，仅仅有「牺牲声名」的觉悟是远远不够的。「朋友」或者「恋人」，实际上维持哪一种关系对我来说都根本没有区别，选择更加“有效”的那一种就好了。  
所以，我利用合理的借口，在鸣人的面前把衣服脱掉，让他看了我的裸体。真正这样做之前，我难免还有些不确定，但看到他的反应时，我就明白一切都在我的掌控之中。甚至，超出我的想象，他还主动地上前抱住了我。我想过不了多久，鸣人就会以我所希望的方式「喜欢」上我，彻彻底底地为我所利用了。  
……  
但我并没有想到，我竟然并不排斥和同性的身体接触。我为什么没有感到「恶心」呢？这种异样的感觉，是因为鼬从前所做的被我目击到的种种，令我的精神产生扭曲了吗？难道在无形之中，我已经被那个人所影响，一面嫌恶着龌龊的「同性的爱恋」，一面又已经无意识地向那种令人不齿的倾向所靠拢了吗？……

写到此处，佐助不禁深吸一口气，似乎是要将心内悸动着的所有不安稳的因素都尽数排除掉。然后，就像是下定决心一般，钢笔的笔尖重重地在纸上落下去。

……但无论是不是，我都不会就此停手。相反地，这种反常的认知使我更加地坚定了要报复那个人的信念。倘若我自身真的具有那种不可见光的丑陋的倾向，那就当作这计谋的一份助力也罢。我早已决意割舍自身的一切，哪怕要真实地牺牲我的「肉体」或者「精神」也在所不惜。我一定会、也一定要和鸣人建立起「恋人」的关系，如果鼬得知我像他一般，坠入「同性之爱」的无尽的渊崖之中，表情应该会比得知我和鸣人确实正在以「朋友」的身份交往时更加好看吧？……

写完之后，佐助长长地呼气，就像是为自己所做的一切找到了合理的完美的借口一样，终于将心内反复的躁动堪堪抚平。电锅内因为水沸腾而发出微小的动静，他嗅着隐约飘出来的咖喱的香气，猜想饭食或许已经重新加热好，便将日记本合上，放在一旁空处，起身走进厨房里去。


	15. Chapter 15

在这一次突如其来的实际的身体接触之前，他一直都把佐助当成自己「最好的朋友」来看待。这确实是他真实的、不掺一丝杂念的想法。因为机缘巧合，他和这样原本看起来和自己遥不可及的、众人仰视的对象成为了朋友。于从小便生活在罪父所构筑的阴影之中的他而言，任何一点微不足道的好意都会被他小心翼翼地珍视和收藏，而佐助所向他打开的名为“朋友”的大门，在他的世界之中，几乎可以成为“幸福”的代名词。  
这和伊鲁卡老师那种长辈般的关怀不尽相同，而是一直以来他所缺失并期盼着的属于同龄人的交往。他们可以谈论喜欢的乐队，一起看球赛、打电动。那样优秀的佐助，知晓许多他不懂得也未曾接触过的事物。他发自内心地觉得佐助很好，虽然时不时会故意地说些话捉弄他，可在佐助身上，他得到了「分享」和「重视」的感觉——在递给自己牛奶的时候，那个人故意说得像是“顺便”似的，但鸣人却在心里生出一种莫名的确定，那确实是佐助“特意”带给自己的。  
他喜欢佐助，这一点确凿无疑。这种喜欢使他享受和佐助的相处，并想要尽可能地将这段关系维系下去。然而，在拥抱住那具赤裸的美丽肉体时，这种感情似乎发生了某种质的改变。躺在床上，在眼前重新浮现出来的佐助的裸体，使他不知不觉中又产生了某种欲念。他不知道佐助为什么会那样突然地伸出手，触碰、包裹住自己，而他竟然对此没有产生一丝丝的抗拒。他是那样本能地就接受了对方的爱抚，并从触碰之中汲取快感。  
「流言」是怎么说的呢？他不禁回想起，数月前自己所画出那幅裸像时，身旁好事的男生调笑般说出的话语。他们说，“除非你心里一直想着宇智波，不然是不可能画出这样的脸来的”，而后来，便传起了「同性恋」的流言……  
昨夜发生的一切使得鸣人不由得想，自己的内心深处，是不是真的藏有同性之爱的欲念呢？或许，先前只是自己无所察觉罢了。当佐助在他面前，毫无保留地展现出那具美丽的裸露的肉体时，他便无法移开目光。他寻求着这种美，渴求着这种美，贪恋着这种美。以至于在对方将要穿起衣物时，产生强烈的想要触碰的冲动。  
自己的内心是不是真的对佐助潜藏着那样的「喜欢」呢？鸣人躺在床上，在这躯体仍旧残留着佐助的触感的晨与昏的交界时刻，反复地向自己发问。

整一个周日，他便沉浸在这种对于佐助朦胧而复杂的情思中，过得糊里糊涂，什么事也没做成。待到胃袋空落，坐到桌边打算用杯面解决晚餐时，鸣人看见桌上的日历，意识到明日就是返校日时，才蓦然从梦中惊醒。  
明日再在学校里见到佐助的时候，他该怎么和对方相处呢？光是想到这一点，鸣人整个人就不由自主地紧张起来。  
要像第一次和佐助说话时澄清「裸像」的传闻那样，主动地为自己莽撞的行为道歉，然后告诉对方“他没有那种想法”吗？这样的念头在脑海中一闪而过，可这回连鸣人自己都觉得，这样解释实在过于刻意了些。你想，佐助不是说过吗？“不存在的事情是不必在意的”，如果他无端地主动提起，反倒令人觉得十分可疑。况且，上一回解释时，虽然因为紧张而手忙脚乱，可那时候他心中确实并无半分对佐助的杂念，然而今时不同往日，想到自己确实地在梦里产生了与佐助有关的性幻想，鸣人便觉得自己连说话的底气都没有了。  
所以，果然还是假装什么都没发生过，像平时那样相处会比较好吧？可是，自己真的能够像往常一样那样自然地和佐助聊天同行吗？虽然鸣人很清楚，佐助是绝不可能知道他梦见了他，还在梦里和他做了那样的事，但是他自己却无法克制这种尴尬。哪怕只是坐在这里，光想到昨日「顶到了」的窘迫，他的脸上就止不住地一阵阵发烫，更不要说见到真人时会是如何了。  
他自己常被人戏称“笨蛋”“吊车尾”，可是佐助不一样，鸣人知道，佐助是很聪明的，自己稍微表现出一点不自然的态度，就有可能被对方看穿心思。被人察觉自己内心不可告人的“龌龊”的想法固然十分丢脸，但是，比起这个，鸣人更在意的是，佐助到底会怎么想呢？对于佐助的感情，毫无经验的他还尚处于一种朦胧的暧昧之中，然而有一点却未曾改变——他并不希望佐助讨厌自己，也不想失去这个……“朋友”。  
即使是鸣人也明白，「同性的爱恋」是有违常理、不被世人所接受的。被人知道的话，一般都会觉得“变态”的吧？要是佐助因此产生反感而疏远自己的话……光是这么想着，鸣人就觉得心一阵下坠。  
要不，他还是先暂时避开佐助吧。找个借口，就说自己肚子痛什么的，让他一个人先回家去好了……  
然而现实往往事与愿违，在他采取行动前，一桩另外的灾厄率先出其不意地降临了。

这一日的课间，鸣人尽量地待在教室里，以避免和佐助在走廊上撞见。这计划倒是顺利地进行了，然而下午的英文课上，他拿到了上周英文小测的试卷，得分处用红笔赫然写着惨不忍睹的“27”字样。当然，他这个万年吊车尾，拿到这样不及格的试卷已不新鲜了，真正令人打击的是，教师宣布，必须订正完所有错题、写出原因，交给他检查过之后才能回家。  
以往，也不是没有过这样的事例，但鸣人往往是被排除在外的那个——这一点之前已说明过，学校里的教师对于鸣人一直采取能不过问即不过问的放任状态，所以这种订正考卷的限制只针对鸣人以外的学生。虽然心里因为这差别对待而感到有些受伤，但说到底，他确实也不擅长学习，所以往往把不及格的考卷往包里一揣就回家去——那几个成绩不好的差生，有时候还挺羡慕这种“被放弃”的特权。自不必说，今日他也打算这样照做，然而在课上昏沉打瞌睡的时候，却被这位新来的英文教师揪起来：  
“喂——你叫什么来着，漩涡鸣人？考了不及格，也不听试卷讲评吗？打算怎么订正？”  
他一脸懵地站起来，只见班里其他的人都看笑话似的转过头来，糊里糊涂地反问：  
“啊？我也要订正吗？”  
新来的英文教师并不清楚鸣人的身世，在他眼里，自然是把鸣人和其他学生同等对待。一听鸣人这没头没脑的话，顿时火冒三丈：  
“不然呢？！”  
接着，这位新来的教师转过身，对全班说道：“听好了，你们谁都不能帮他，被我发现的话，就抄三遍英文课本。还有你！今天如果不把订正好的考卷交到教员办公室来，就别想回家去！”

如果没有“抄书”的恐吓，鸣人或许还能从平时关系相对平和些的男生那里抄来几道题，然而，这禁令一出，在这班里他是再也找不到人愿意把订正的答卷借给自己看了。很快地，放课的铃声打响，学生一个接一个地走掉，最后只剩下他一个人枯坐在教室里。  
课上的讲评大半时间他都在昏睡，只在被拎起来训斥之后记下了最后几道题的正确答案。然而，其他的题目，凭他那点几乎没有的英文水平，想要靠自己订正根本是天方夜谭。实际上，鸣人进入高中后便没怎么好好学习过英文，基础相当薄弱，那几道正确的，大多也都是他蒙出来的。今天，他恐怕是回不了家了，大概只能等老师终于失去耐心、轰他回去才有可能吧？鸣人对着画满红色记号的不及格的答卷，看着那如同蚯蚓一般弯弯曲曲的字母，只感到一阵绝望。  
但其实，鸣人第一次被这样训斥，也想要拿出点“我能行”的态度向这位新任教师证明一番。所以即使毫无头绪，还是铆着一股劲，试图从那题目里看出点什么端倪。因为全身心贯注在这倒霉的英文试卷上，他完全忘记了还有“和佐助一同放学回家”这桩事，直到那熟悉的声音在近处响起来。  
“吊车尾的，怎么这么慢？”  
鸣人浑身一震，蓦地抬起头来。眼前立着的不是别人，正是佐助。  
“佐佐佐佐助——”他呆了一秒钟，随即大喊着从座位上跳起来，“你、你怎么在这里！——”  
原本打算“找个借口避开”，以免引发尴尬的对象，就这样赫然地出现在自己眼前，鸣人先是愣住，而后便因为这突然的出现和过近的距离，从脸颊一路烧红到脖子根，连耳垂都开始发烫。果然，他根本没办法在看到佐助的时候保持冷静，对着这张脸，他无可避免地又想起那些暧昧的场景，只觉得血一阵阵地往脸上涌。  
“这话该我问。”他看见佐助眯起眼，轻轻一眺，“这么晚还不走，你打算住教室？”

一年一度的剑道大赛临近，下午剑道部临时通知主力成员进行会议，做了些有关训练的布置，结束时放学铃已经响过半小时。回来的途中，又碰到那讨厌的校长团藏——虽说此前自己说与鸣人的那番「裸像」的起因是他信口胡诌，不过，团藏确实与他这宇智波家的后裔有那么些过不去的劲。他拦住佐助，怪腔怪调地向他提了些问题，内容看似无关紧要，却不知怎么话里仿佛带着刺那样令人不悦。到底是校长，不能直接发作，为了应付又耽搁了些时间。  
那家伙大概等得不耐烦了吧？这般想着回到教室时，佐助却没在门口看到熟悉的等待身影。此前，也有发生过因为社团训练让鸣人等待的状况，但无论多晚，那家伙没有一次撇下他先行离开过——哪怕他提前告诉对方，今天自己或许会晚，让他提前回去，鸣人也总是在教室门口等他。一看见他的身影，就大呼小叫“好慢啊佐助——”，语气像是抱怨，跑过去时却又一脸欢欣。  
该不会是因为前日发生的那桩事感到尴尬，所以想要躲着自己吧？不知怎么，生出这样的猜想之后，他心内竟然产生了些许不安。之前，鸣人的种种表现令他十分自信，想着那家伙要不了多久就会真正地喜欢上自己，却忽视了这太过突然的一切会令对方尴尬、想要避开他的可能性。虽然，这样的举动，或许更能侧面证实鸣人对自己确实怀有某种非分之想，但一想到那家伙竟然丢下自己一个人先走了，他却无端地感到一阵烦躁。  
他有些不快地收拾好书本，背起包，带着试探的心情朝鸣人的班级走去。在教室里看到那一个孤零零坐着的身影时，佐助的心情竟突然轻快起来。他按捺住内心不知因何而起的喜悦，放轻声音走过去，在那不知专注着什么而浑然没有发觉他的靠近的白痴桌上敲了两下。

“不、不要突然说话啊！很容易吓到人的！”  
鸣人的心怦怦直跳，顿时发觉自己的反应实在是有些过于夸张，只好装出一副被对方突然的举动吓到的模样。他努力平复自己的心跳，坐回座椅上，却不敢抬头看佐助。  
“待在这干什么？回家了。”  
啊，对了，他不是原本就打算找个借口让佐助先回去的吗？这下子正好，今天这英文试卷估计得拖上好一阵子，比什么肚子痛的借口还要顺理成章了。于是他抬起头，克制住躲闪的冲动，勉强地对上佐助的视线。  
“啊，那个，佐助你先回去吧……”他看着佐助，努力保持着声调，脸颊的热度却无论如何降不下去，“我、我们老师说，不订正完考卷就不让我回家。可能要很久，你就不用等我了……”  
心怀鬼胎之后，再注视着对方的脸，感觉一切都变得不同寻常。之前和对方对视的时候，他的心有跳得这么快吗？鸣人不自觉地吞了口唾沫，心知再看下去自己的表情一定会露出破绽，连忙低下头去看自己那惨不忍睹的试卷。  
“所以，就是这么回事的说！你快回去吧佐助！”  
谁知道佐助听了这话，不但没有答应着转身离开，反而拉开他前桌的椅子坐下来，鸣人骇了一跳，以为他没听明白自己说什么，正准备再重复一遍时，佐助却向前靠过来，一伸手，把他的英文试卷“唰”地抽走，手肘撑在桌面上，歪着头道：  
“你自己订正要弄到什么时候？真打算今晚住在教室吗。”  
语气有些戏谑。鸣人看到他正拿着自己不及格的试卷，嘴角勾起若有似无的弧度。是在笑自己惨不忍睹的分数吗？换做平时，他一定觉得十分丢人，然而此时此刻，他的心里只剩下一个念头：  
——佐助，靠得好近。


	16. Chapter 16

鸣人觉得自己的呼吸停滞了好几秒。佐助是第一次离自己这么近吗？还是以前也有过，只是因为那时候他并没有怀揣着「喜欢」的暧昧念想，所以无所察觉呢？佐助的脸离自己不过几寸的距离，他甚至能够清楚地看见他纤长的睫毛在眨眼时轻轻地颤动。明明之前还一直想着“要避开、要避开”，结果真的靠得这样近时，他反而手足无措，动弹不得了。  
“说起来，你明明是混血儿，却不擅长英文啊。”  
“不、不要笑话我了！……”听见佐助开口，他终于回过神，满脸通红地把卷子夺回来。  
“我成绩本来就不好，你又不是不知道的说。”鸣人小声地辩解着，“……而且，今天惹老师生气了，说如果班里其他人告诉我答案，就要罚抄书，我只好自己写……反正，肯定要弄到很晚了，所以你先走就好了……”  
“这有什么。”佐助一脸满不在乎，“我教你不就好了。”  
“什么？”鸣人一下子没反应过来，“……你教我？”  
“反正我也不是你们班的，无所谓吧。”  
佐助从他的手里拿过笔，手指看似不经意地碰到他的。肌肤相贴，他像触电那般缩了一下手，有些懵然地看着佐助低下头，在试卷上画出记号，然后将试卷朝他的方向翻转，用笔点着上边的选项解释道。  
“这道题的语法规则应该是……”  
佐助的声线依旧保持着那种清冽的悦耳，讲解也十分细致。然而，鸣人的思绪一团乱麻，根本听不进去佐助说的什么“动词变形”“时态变化”，满脑子只剩下“好近”。小小的一张课桌，不过五十公分的距离，他看着佐助因动作而垂落的墨黑的发丝，几乎能清楚地嗅到对方校服上散发出来的洗衣粉的清香，那若有似无的温热吐息轻轻扑在他的手臂上，让他泛起一阵不知名却又并不难耐的痒意。  
好奇怪，这一秒他的脑中没有前日尴尬的场景，也没有梦境中的暧昧，有的只是眼前的这个「佐助」，可为什么他还是不自觉地心跳加速呢？他早就知道佐助长得很好看了，然而，佐助垂眸认真讲解题目的样子，似乎比平日里还要让人移不开目光，让他不自觉地盯着就出了神。  
“你在听吗？吊车尾的。”  
似乎是察觉到鸣人的神游，佐助突然止住讲解，边说边用笔在鸣人的脑袋上敲了一下。他回过神来，含糊地应声：“啊，我……我在听。”  
但佐助却没继续讲下去。怎么办，是因为自己没有认真在听，所以生气了吗？鸣人有些紧张地想，不自觉地懊恼起来。谁知，佐助并没有表现出不耐烦的态度，而是抽回试卷道：  
“一道一道讲，不知道要拖到什么时候。已经很晚了，先把正确的答卷交给老师再说吧。”

把订正好的试卷交到教员办公室，英文老师似乎还有些怀疑他到底是怎么交出无误的答卷的，然而班里其他人都早早地走了，也并没有可怀疑的对象。被训了两句之后，鸣人总算成功地从英文小测的噩梦中脱出，兴高采烈地跑下楼去。  
“多亏了佐助，要是没有你帮忙，我今天可能真的回不了家的说。”  
鸣人无比真诚地向佐助道谢。比起昨日没见到佐助时的纠结，他现在的心情终于稍稍舒展了些许。毕竟，刚才在教室里时，佐助所表现出来的态度，完全不像有因为前天发生的事而讨厌他的模样，这使得鸣人悬着的心终于放下来，不再那么七上八下。然而，方才在那一张小小课桌之上的共处，又不断地撩拨着他的心思，心里那股朦胧的感觉，开始不断地向「喜欢」的方向倾斜，令鸣人说话的时候不自觉地用余光偷偷地瞥佐助的脸。  
“既然帮了忙，你打算怎么谢我，吊车尾的？”  
“……”没料到佐助会这样说，鸣人顿时噎了一下。一直以来，佐助对自己的「好」，从没有要求过什么回报，这句话让鸣人隐隐地觉得，今天的佐助似乎有些不太一样。虽然看佐助的神情，大约只是开玩笑才说的，然而鸣人却有些认真起来。  
“……要怎么谢呢……”  
“我，我请佐助吃拉面吧！”他突然想到一个好点子，立马振奋起来，出声提议道。  
“那家超——好吃的拉面店！”鸣人拖出一个长音，以表达自己对拉面店的肯定，“就是一乐啦一乐，上次的杯面你说肚子不饿没有吃，我一直觉得好可惜的说……不过，堂食的拉面还要好吃上十倍！这次再错过一定会后悔的！”

佐助平稳地向前迈着步，装作并未察觉身边并行着的金发少年不时投来的目光。鸣人或许还对此毫无所觉，殊不知，方才在教室里时，他就对他心中所思了然于心了。涨得通红的面颊，有些躲闪的眼神，他十分清楚这意味着什么。在这方面，他自然比吊车尾经验丰富，那些给他递情书的女生，在面对他时的反应无一不是如此。  
于是，他故意地靠近过去，装作无意地触碰他拿着笔的手，让这种暧昧的氛围在小小的课桌之上渲染开来。在稿纸上按次序写下试卷上那些错题的答案时，佐助清楚地感觉到课桌对面投来的视线。他知道，鸣人正在偷偷地瞧自己，但他偏偏装作没有察觉的样子，然后在写下数题之后装作不经意地抬起头，看对方害怕被发现而忙不迭扭转目光的模样。  
为什么，在看到鸣人略带慌张而又羞涩的脸庞时，他的心底会涌起这样满足的感觉呢？他跟着鸣人在拉面店的坐席上坐下来，在心里漫不经心地想着。  
虽然一路上，那家伙添油加醋地说着一乐的拉面有多好吃，但实际上他并没有多少期待。拉面这东西，他并不怎么熟悉，印象里也没吃过几次。从儿时起，一日三餐便都是家里女佣准备的，这种“廉价”的街边速食，他甚少有机会接触。想来，也不会太符合他偏好清淡的口味。他随便地点了一个“番茄”的，把菜单合上，放在一边。  
两碗拉面很快就端上来。豚骨和番茄，汤底呈现出截然不同的色泽。今日因为吊车尾的英文试卷拖了不少时间，这会他确实有些饿了，伸手从一旁的筷筒里抽出两支掰开。  
“好吃吗？”  
鸣人一脸紧张兮兮地看他夹起一筷子面送入口中，立马小心翼翼又迫不及待地问。  
“……”他那张平日里总是保持着淡然神色的脸，此刻却绷不住地开始扭曲起来。鸣人有些错愕地看着佐助脸上一阵红一阵白，不知道他到底是怎么了。  
“……好烫！”  
几经挣扎之后，他终于把嘴里的那口拉面囫囵下咽，张开嘴呼气。  
鸣人愣了一下，紧接着便大笑起来。  
“好逊啊！佐助！”他一边笑，一边抽纸巾递给佐助，“你没有吃过拉面吗？”  
佐助瞪着眼睛，他可是连眼泪都烫出来了。看着鸣人这么大笑，他有些没面子地扯过纸巾，把面颊上渗出的汗和眼泪擦干净，从牙缝里挤出一句：“……笑什么，你这白痴吊车尾的。”  
然而，鸣人听了这话，却还是憋不住一直笑。虽然那有些扭曲的表情似乎证明他确实有努力在忍，不过似乎收效甚微，只能强咬住下唇，结果适得其反，从嘴里漏出了“噗嗤”一声。  
“……不许笑。”他终于脸上挂不住了，有些忿忿地瞪了鸣人一眼。  
“对不起，但是——”鸣人边笑边回答道，“第一次看到佐助这种样子，我实在忍不住——”  
从拉面端上来时，鸣人就一直用热切的目光看着他，大概是非常在意自己会对这拉面做出什么评价吧。因为过于注意鸣人的反应，想要从容地表现，他反而忘记刚端上来的拉面滚烫，需要吹凉才能入口了。他皱着眉看鸣人一边说“对不起”，一边止不住地笑着，不知不觉，嘴角竟弯起了一丝弧度。  
那时候，他并没有自己笑了的意识，只是心绪突然感到一阵轻松。一直以来，他被贴上“沉稳”“持重”的标签，在所有人面前保持着得体的模样，避免任何“愚蠢”或“孩子气”的举动。这似乎是他长久以来第一次的“失态”，被区区一碗拉面烫到，露出那种近似“崩坏”的表情，还为吊车尾的大笑十分认真地感到不爽。真是无聊，他想，心觉嘲讽的同时却又感到一种卸下假面般的轻快。  
“要这样——”鸣人夹起一团面，鼓起腮帮，“呼呼”地用力吹凉，然后转过脸来，“吹凉了就不会烫到了，再来一次试试看！”  
“怎么样？好吃吗？”看着他再次举起筷子，将面条送入口中，鸣人一脸期待地问道。  
“……还不错。”实际上，因为刚才被烫的那一下，他的嘴里现在根本尝不出什么味道。他只是觉得，和鸣人并排坐在一起对着热气腾腾的拉面碗的感觉，似乎确实，还不错。  
看着鸣人松了口气，正兴高采烈地掰开筷子，准备大快朵颐，他不知怎么就起了玩心。趁鸣人没注意时，他忽然把筷子伸过去，眼疾手快地夹走拉面上卧着的一片叉烧。鸣人发觉时，已经来不及伸筷子去挡，立刻大呼小叫起来。  
“啊啊，佐助你怎么抢我的肉！——”  
“谁让你刚才笑那么开心。”佐助用筷子敲敲他的碗边，扬起下巴睨他一眼。他对叉烧并没什么特别的兴趣，只是刚才鸣人的大笑让他有些记仇，又想到这家伙肉被抢走之后可能会露出的表情，便来了兴致。他松开筷子，让那片叉烧落在自己碗里。  
“太狡猾了，佐助！”鸣人果然如他所想那样，鼓起腮帮，一副气呼呼的样子抱怨着。然而，他顿了片刻，却没有吵着要把那片叉烧抢回去，而是说出一句让他始料未及的话来。  
“……不过，如果佐助想要的话，我的鱼板也可以给你。”  
鸣人如此说着，甚至还把碗向自己这边推了一点，毫无保留地敞开。他看着佐助，不知想到了什么，脸颊微微地泛红，说话时的声音也微妙地轻了下去。紧接着，他又像是为了掩饰这种紧张，对着他，一双眼笑成弯弯的缝，嘴角上扬，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。  
“佐助点的番茄汤底没有鱼板吧？要是想的话，可以尝我的说。”  
他看着那过于灿烂的笑容，因为意外而怔愣的同时，竟恍惚地感到心脏错跳一拍。

倘若没有「罪父」的阴影，使得他背负上「杀人犯后代」这样的名号，鸣人在学校里大约应该和他一样，是相当受欢迎的类型吧？佐助一边不急不缓地挑着碗里的面丝，一边用余光打量着身边坐着的人。鸣人的异国血统非常直观地体现在他的容貌上。这个年代，和“西洋”扯上关系的东西，统统一面倒地受到人们的追捧。既然“舶来品”是受欢迎的对象，那么混血儿更是不必多言了吧。况且，鸣人的相貌确实生得是“惹人喜爱”的那一类型。有那样灿烂的发色和美丽的虹膜，大气端正的五官透出少年人的英气，带一点婴儿肥的脸颊上生着的独特的、状似猫须的胎记，又在这种英俊之中平添几分与众不同的可爱。  
如果他不是「杀人犯」的后代……  
“干、干嘛这么看着我啊佐助。”似乎是察觉到他的视线，鸣人有些慌张地转过头来。热气腾腾的拉面使得鸣人的鼻尖沁出些许细小的汗珠，看起来就像只被雾气打湿的小狐狸。  
一般人被发觉观察的视线，大约都会感到慌乱和不自然。不过，佐助却是早已经想好了对策，在鸣人出声之前，他就已经注意到对方嘴角沾着的海苔碎屑，于是此刻便不动声色地伸出手，用大拇指轻轻地划过鸣人的嘴角，将那一点海苔揩去。  
“……”  
就像预料的那样，鸣人因为他突如其来的举动僵在原地。然而，明明是为了让对方感觉暧昧的有意触碰，他却不知为何被鸣人直直注视的眼神看得局促起来。佐助转过头，躲闪开目光，有些不自然地清清嗓子，像是解释一般说道：“沾上海苔了。吃东西注意一点，吊车尾的。”  
“哦，哦。”鸣人整个人仿佛呆住了那样，从喉咙里发出这单调的一个音节。刚才，佐助是就这样碰了他的脸吗？被佐助手指蹭过的地方开始变得格外的烫，竟像是要烧起来似的。  
接下来的时间里，两人各自心怀鬼胎地默默吃完了这餐拉面。或许是刚才那番过于暧昧的举动所致，二人的态度都有些不自然起来，走在返回的路上，难得地没有像往常那样热络地聊起种种话题。“昨天的比赛，「捷豹」表现得相当精彩”——他很想这么看似自然地提起有关棒球比赛的事，可一转头，视线却正好撞上鸣人的。  
两个人互相都愣了一秒，随即颇有默契地把目光转开，竟就这样默默地走了一路。然而，虽然气氛保持着微妙的静默，却并没有让他感觉到任何的不适。他和鸣人始终保持着两拳的距离，不靠近，也不离远，就这样不紧不慢地走着。晚霞终于渐渐地浸染半面的天空，照得身旁这条穿过整个城镇的河流水面闪起温柔的光辉。  
“……明天放学之后，到我家来写作业吧。”  
快走到岔路口时，他鬼使神差地说道。


	17. Chapter 17

“去……去佐助家里写作业吗？为什么？”  
“不是说了教你么？今天订正的那份试卷，你还没有弄懂吧。”佐助回答道，看着鸣人露出因为惊讶而不敢确信的表情，“难道你觉得用我给的答案糊弄过老师，这样就行了吗？”  
的确，鸣人回想起佐助先前说的话，是“先交上去再说”，而不是“帮你写完就好”。对于学习这件事，他一直十分头疼，听到“写作业”，心中不免产生些许为难，但想到放学之后还能和佐助待在一起，心又禁不住怦怦直跳。  
“不会给你添麻烦吗？”他有些迟疑地问道。  
“不会。反正我家也没什么人。”自从那次在餐桌上有些剑拔弩张地摊牌之后，鼬倒是不再像前阵子那样频繁地在家中出现了，大约是因为能问能说的都已言尽，意识到维持那样无聊的表面功夫也没什么意义吧。  
“我……”朦胧暧昧的感觉让他犹豫着不敢太过靠近对方，却又因为本能想要接近的冲动不自觉地期待着这样的相处……种种复杂的情绪在胸腔内翻涌着，以至于他一时之间竟不知该做出怎样的回应才算合适。  
“你不想学就算了。”佐助适时地补充上一句。  
“我当然没有那么想！”生怕佐助觉得自己是不求上进的“坏学生”，鸣人立马出声辩解道。自己好像根本没有什么拒绝的理由，之前，佐助约自己看棒球、到家里玩，他都是想也不想就答应了。要是这回莫名其妙地说不去的话，会让佐助觉得奇怪吧？  
“我去！只要……只要你不嫌我笨就好的说。”  
鸣人避开佐助的目光，像是自言自语那般说道。

佐助回到家中，先告诉正在打扫的女佣待会不必准备今日的晚餐，他已经在外用过，又叮嘱说明日晚间有客人招待，记得采买双份的食材。女佣似乎对他难得的外食有些惊奇，神色显露出一丝诧异，不过随即便点头称好。做好明日的布置，他便提着包上楼去，回到自己的房间内。  
虽然，一切看似都顺理成章，但不同于先前连番别有用心的举动，在说出那句邀约前，他并未在心中有意识地规划过。那时他和鸣人即将走到十字路口，再走几步便是二人平日分手的电车站，一瞬间，他心底忽然生出一种想要让这样的「相处」延续下去的冲动。所以，藉由这种冲动，他几乎没怎么思索，就那样下意识地邀请了对方……  
不，他这么做，只是为了能制造和吊车尾相处的机会，让那家伙更容易地陷进对自己的爱恋之中罢了——佐助如此对自己解释着，却无法忽视内心泛起的情绪。  
他好像很久没有跟什么人这样坐着面对面吃一餐饭。父亲去世后，大多数的时间，他总是独自一人坐在餐厅内咀嚼佣人做好的餐食。非常偶尔地，鼬会出现在餐桌上，然而，心中怀着对兄长的疑怨，使得餐桌上的氛围总是冷若冰霜，两个人默默无言地用完一餐，几乎没有任何多余的交流，实则还不如他独处时来得舒适。  
在今日之前，佐助从未觉得一个人进餐这样的事有任何孤独的意味，然而，当鸣人坐在方桌的对面，用筷子从碗里将那热气腾腾的面条夹起来，他隔着袅袅的雾气看他面带幸福的笑容，竟感到心底深处莫名地涌起一股热流。那是「温暖」的感觉吗？为什么，这家伙的情绪总是这样容易感染自己呢？  
——别再想了。  
佐助坐到书桌前，正准备像往常一样在日记本上「记叙」下今日所发生的种种，却怎么也找不到自己那本皮质的笔记本了。翻遍了书桌和抽屉，全无踪迹，他难得地感到一丝心慌，心中隐隐地产生些许不祥的预感。按捺住这种不安的心绪，他开始回忆起上一次使用那本日记是在什么时候。昨日是周日，没有见到鸣人，故而他也并未记起写日记这回事。再往前推一天，便是他去鸣人家中、实施「引诱」的那日，回到家……他猛然记起，那一日的日记，是他坐在餐桌边写的。写完之后他起身进厨房取了热好的咖喱，用完后又因楼上电话响铃而起身去接，一来二去，竟然就那样把日记本搁在餐桌上，忘记收起来了。  
他即刻下了楼，在餐厅内扫视一圈，却并未瞧见日记本的踪迹。这让佐助不禁心烦意乱起来，蹙着眉，走到起居室时，目光却瞥见那皮质封面的手账本正赫然躺在沙发一旁的茶几上。  
“早川小姐，”佐助出声喊住正在厨房内将采买的食材放进冰箱的女佣，举起手里的日记本问道，“这本笔记本，你收拾的时候动过吗？”  
女佣从厨房内探出半个身子，辨认了一下他手中的东西，随即回答道：  
“没有，我来的时候它就摆在茶几上了。”早川小姐直起腰，有些诧异地说，“之前没见过，看起来好像是高级品呢，我怕您或者是大少爷有什么用途，也不敢乱动，所以收拾客厅的时候没有碰。怎么了，佐助少爷？”  
“不，没什么，只是问问。”  
得到女佣的答复之后，他拿着笔记本重新上楼。心内那股隐隐作祟的不安，并没有因为寻得日记本而消失。如果不是早川小姐动了，那么，原本放在餐桌上的日记本，是怎么会跑到客厅的茶几上的呢？这个家里，除了定时上门的女佣，便只有他和鼬两个人。那么，是鼬动了他的日记本吗？如果是的话，他是否翻开过、看了里面的内容呢？  
想到这里，他的心猛然一紧。  
鼬到底是看了，还是没有看？虽然对于兄长怀有近似怨恨的复杂感情，但凭借多年相处，佐助对于鼬的为人，还是在了解的基础上抱有一点信任。他应当不是那种会偷看其他人日记的人吧——应该说，那个人如果翻开并察觉这是自己的日记，一定会非常想要知道他每天都在想些什么、做些什么，但道德感却会阻止继续阅读下去。那么，即使他真的翻开过这本日记，所能读到的也不过是第一日的那一篇……  
他重新浏览起自己第一日所写下的文字。即使对方读过后觉察到他报复的计谋，那其中所记载下的对鼬的种种「怨恨」，应该也足够让对方感到痛苦才对吧？何况，他的报复，已然不止是第一天所想时那样简单了。然而，回想昨日夜里在二楼和鼬照面时对方的神情，他又觉察不出任何异样。或许，鼬只是拿起来挪了位置，并没有翻开过……  
算了。纠结于这样无法证实的事情，根本没有任何意义可言。即使鼬真的翻开过，也绝对不可能在他面前表现出读过的样子，而他也无法主动地质问对方。总之，之后一定要记得把日记本收好才行。他皱着眉，在心里如是想着。  
然而，重新坐到书桌前，他却头一次地感到不知该如何书写今天的这篇日记。“那家伙果然已经开始喜欢上我了，所以，我有意地靠近他，邀请他明天来家里一同写作业。这样，就能增多相处的时间，让他无法抗拒我吧。”——他很想要写下这样的句子，然而一提笔，眼前却莫名地浮现出鸣人真挚灿烂的笑颜。  
那样尖锐的、饱含着「利用」的字句，他突然就写不出来了。  
那时候，宇智波佐助第一次真正地察觉到，他的内心正因为这个因为一己私心将其拉入自己生活中的少年而产生动摇。然而，他与生俱来的高傲，却使得他不愿意承认这种动摇的存在。于是，最后呈现在纸上的，便是这样一篇显得干巴巴的记叙。

X月X日  
那家伙应该喜欢上我了，眼神躲躲闪闪的。放学之后，帮他写了英文试卷的订正，为了感谢我，他请我吃了拉面。吃的时候被烫到了，其实最后也没吃出来多少味道。  
明天叫了他来家里写作业。答应要教他英文，但能不能教会这样的吊车尾，我也没什么信心。

次日放学，按照前一日约定的那样，鸣人跟着他回到宇智波宅。他的房间书桌并不足够两个人同时使用，因而写作业的场所便挪到一楼的餐厅。佐助在鸣人身旁坐下来，按照次序讲解昨日试卷上的那些错题。然而事实证明，他的担心并不是空穴来风。大概是为了不让他失望，鸣人听得倒是十分认真，然而无奈基础实在过于糟糕，虽然“嗯、嗯”地点头应着，从那迷茫的表情也可以轻易看出他实际上根本没搞懂。  
以往给其他人讲解半天对方却表现得一头雾水时，佐助心里多少有些隐隐的不快。这或许是他作为「优等生」一种睥睨的优越感，简单说来，就是“为什么这么简单的东西都无法理解”的困惑。所以实际上，佐助并不轻易地给别人讲解题目，更不消说像现在这样，主动地提出要给人补习了——甚至这补习的对象，还是一个「超级吊车尾」。到底是一时脑热提出的邀约，所以，他在放学的途中甚至已经做好了被对方气死的准备。然而，看着鸣人挤成一团的苦瓜脸，他却不知为什么生不起气来，甚至还觉得对方那副努力的模样有点可爱。  
“嗯什么嗯。”佐助看鸣人那一脸茫然却又努力地表现出自己听懂了的模样，不禁觉得滑稽，抬手就用笔敲他的头，“明明没懂，点什么头。”  
“嗯。”鸣人有些呆地又应了一声，然后露出有些为难的表情，“……可是，佐助讲了这么久，如果我说没听懂的话，你会不高兴的吧？”  
“你明明没懂还要装作懂了的样子比较让我来气。”他故意嫌弃地瞟他一眼。  
“都、都说我不行了。”看到他嫌弃的模样，鸣人变得垂头丧气起来，“我就知道，佐助肯定会嫌我笨。可我就是「吊车尾」啊……”  
“我什么时候说嫌你笨了？”  
“没有嫌我吗？”鸣人猛地抬起头来，露出那种他十分喜爱的期待神情。  
“没有。”他停顿一下，看见那双蓝眼睛里划过一丝喜悦，又故意冷酷无情地说，“不过，确实够笨的。”  
“……佐助！”  
“你基础不好，不讲试卷了。”佐助站起来，坐到鸣人的桌对面，从一旁的书包里抽出英文课本，在目录上画出几章重点，“先把课本看完吧。”  
鸣人乖乖把书接过去，在面前摊开。然而才没翻几页，他就觉察到鸣人从桌对面不时投来的视线，佐助心觉好笑，板起脸来假装生气地训斥对方。  
“看我的脸干什么？看书。”  
鸣人听得这话，鬼祟的心事被拆穿，噎了一下，立马低下头去。他看见那脸颊上快速地闪过一丝绯红，努力克制嘴角的弧度。  
经他这么一念叨，鸣人终于变得安分起来，开始认真地看他递过去的那本英文教材。佐助见状，则低下头去，认真读起手里捧着的那本外文小说。宅邸内静悄悄的，临近黄昏时分，阳光不再如午后那般刺眼，和煦地透过餐厅大面的玻璃窗照进屋内。不知是不是这近夏的晚风太过舒适，还是这样和鸣人对坐着的感觉过于恬然，读了大约三分之一时，他隐约地觉得有些困意，于是起身去盥洗室，用凉水抹一把脸。回到餐厅时，他却瞧见刚才还端正地坐在桌对面奋笔疾书的鸣人，此刻已经趴在桌上了。  
他不过走开片刻工夫，这家伙竟倒在桌上睡着了。佐助一面觉得好笑，一面走过去，准备把人叫起来。然而，瞥见鸣人脸下压着的那露出半页的英文课本，准备拍醒对方的手却蓦然在半空中停住。  
方才看鸣人埋头在纸上刷刷地动笔，他还以为吊车尾终于开窍，认真地做起题了，结果，其实是在画自己的模样吗？他看着那纸张的空白处，铅笔的线条勾勒出他的面容。鸣人所画出来的模样，连他本人看了都感到惊讶。那画不过是简单的线条，也无什么光影的关系，就只是寥寥数笔所画出来的简单到简陋的画像，可是，神态却极其鲜活。如果不是满心都是他的模样的话，是无法画出这样的画来的吧？  
“别睡了，吊车尾。”  
他停顿一下，手在那颗金色的脑袋上不轻不重地敲下去，声音里有自己都没发觉的欢愉。


	18. Chapter 18

漩涡鸣人觉得，在十六年的人生之中，他从未拥有过如此热烈的「幸福」感。  
近来两周，他常在放学之后跟着佐助回到宇智波宅，听对方给自己补习。虽然以他薄弱的基础，要想一下子跟上进度，还是有些费力，但一天天坚持下来，他那不堪入目的英文成绩竟然意外地有了起色。这一周发下来的英文小测，他竟然破天荒地合格了，虽然还是低空飞过，排在班级的末尾，但比起之前，确实是惊天动地的伟大进步。  
要知道，他以前从没想过自己还能摆脱“吊车尾”的位置。是因为佐助讲解得确实十分细致入微，还是因为讲解的人是佐助，所以他听得格外认真呢？或许都有吧。那位英文教师，为此还特意点名表扬了他，他坐在座位上听着，感到有一点不好意思的同时，又觉得前所未有的满足。  
往往，补习完之后，佐助会让他留下来一块吃晚餐。宇智波家的饭食很是讲究，比他平日里靠救济金买的廉价便当味道要好上许多，不过，更让他感到幸福的，是“和佐助一起吃饭”这件事。动筷之前那句“我开动了”，不再是对着苍白墙壁的冰冷仪式，面对着佐助说出这句话的时候，他总是掩不住声音里的欢快。哪怕是佐助皱眉说“不许挑食”而监督他把生菜沙拉吃完的时候，虽然苦着一张脸，可回想的时候却只剩下如同砂糖般的甜味。  
先前所发生的尴尬，似乎因为二人默契地没有再提及而渐渐淡去，然而，那种朦胧的、异样的情愫，却并未跟随着一起消失，而是变得越来越明晰、越来越具有实感。从一开始的不确定甚至想要躲闪，鸣人发觉，自己对于佐助那种想要靠近的心情开始变得越来越强烈。虽然，只是这样面对面地坐在桌边，一起看书、吃饭，或者做些别的什么，就已经让他感觉十分幸福。然而，他总是还想再靠近、再靠近些。  
他有时会在背单词的时候忍不住分神去看佐助的脸。很奇怪，明明佐助的容貌，他已经熟悉到一闭上眼就能浮现出来，但实际看着对方的时候，却觉得无论多久都不够。想要注视，想要靠近，想要……触碰。这样的心情，在和佐助相处的每一个瞬间，于他的心底不断地生长着。  
他好像是真的……「喜欢」上佐助了。  
回想这一切，在遇到佐助之后，他的人生似乎就好像从淤泥之中，被人忽地抬上了云端。这样的幸福，真的就这样轻而易举、毫无预兆地降临在他身上了吗？鸣人一面被这种突如其来的美妙感觉整个地填满，一面又在这种幻梦似的幸福之中感到轻飘飘的不真实。因为太幸福、太突然，他在云层之上行走时，便不由自主地开始为坠落的可能担忧。如果随意地走错一步，这种来之不易的幸福，或许就会瞬间分崩离析、让他重新掉回地底深处。  
如果佐助得知他内心这种不可告人的爱慕，进而认为他是“龌龊的”“变态的”，因此疏远自己……那么，迄今为止得到的所有幸福，就会瞬间化为泡影。  
所以，即使心底的这种喜爱正如潮般涌动，鸣人却只能拼命克制着不让它暴露在佐助面前。对于一向惯于将情绪和想法直接表露出来的他来说，这并不是一件容易的事。然而，他实在是太害怕会失去佐助了。对佐助的喜欢每多一分，这般坠落的恐惧也随即添上一层。可是，世事往往不由人定，即便小心翼翼，鸣人却还是因为一桩意外，冲出了他为自己划定的「轨道」。

佐助走进教员办公室时，鸣人的余光瞥到了他的身影，然而，他却不像平时见到佐助那样，忙不迭地和他打招呼或者对上视线，而是偏过身去，刻意地不想让对方看见自己的脸。然而，即使他想要隐藏，班主任的怒斥却赫然在耳边炸开。  
“连道歉都不肯吗？我看，「杀人犯」的小孩果然是无药可救！”  
鸣人垂着头一言不发。他的心脏早已对那「杀人犯」的字眼麻木了，可是，想到佐助就在身边，这三个字便变得格外刺耳起来。他多么希望佐助不要听见这糟糕的话语、不要瞧见他丢人的模样，可惜事与愿违，佐助似乎正朝着他的方向走过来。  
原本只是男生踢球时因为拼抢而起的一点小摩擦，鸣人甚至不是起了冲突的二人之一。运动中有些口角不快总是难免，只不过今日争执的两人都是火爆性子，一来二去几句争吵，谁也不肯相让，竟都撸起袖管，颇有一副不干上一架不罢休的阵仗。  
“好了，好了，大家不要吵架的说。”  
起争执的两人其中一人是同班的犬冢牙。鸣人在班上虽没什么亲密的朋友，却也有两三个男生不计较「杀人犯」后代的头衔，平日里愿意搭理他两下，体育课也会招呼他一起踢球，牙便是其中之一。因此，虽然牙平时也没少拿自己打趣，鸣人心里却还是觉得他亲近些的。见两人怒气冲冲，他便好心地凑过去讲和：“牙也不是故意的……”  
然而，被劝的那名男生此时正在气头上，哪会因为鸣人的一句话就这样消火。不仅如此，近来愿意与鸣人说话的女生变多了这一点，早就让他心里十分不爽，原本被撞倒、在女生面前跌了面子，就已经让他心里窝着火，此刻看到鸣人主动地送上门来，便如炸药一般立刻发作。  
“你少在那里得意了！”他语气不善地呛声，“关你什么事，走开走开！”  
“你说什么呢！……”鸣人突然被顶上这么一句，愣了一下，也有点不高兴起来，“我哪有得意？我只是想说，大家有话好好说……”  
“我和犬冢的事，跟你有什么关系？”这会儿，他倒不再计较方才还因为一点碰撞视若仇敌的对象，反而将矛头直接转向鸣人。周围看热闹不嫌事大的几个家伙，见鸣人好心劝说反而吃瘪，只觉得十分好玩，禁不住哄笑起来。  
“不要以为最近多几个人愿意搭理你，就以为自己什么都能插上话了。说到底，你不就是个「杀人犯」的小孩吗？有什么资格在这里跟我说这些？”  
对方无缘无故地羞辱自己，鸣人自然十分生气。然而，被指责是「杀人犯」的后代，奚落、嘲笑，对他来说已经是家常便饭了。从前被这样说的时候，他每每和对方争执、扭打，然而最后却没有半个人支持他。所有人，都只会觉得他确是「杀人犯」的后代，是阴暗、肮脏、不可靠近的。因此，鸣人虽然气极，却也默默忍着，不打算和对方争辩。  
“要我说，能和你这样的人一起玩，宇智波那家伙也够‘不正常’的。”然而，那男生倒不愿意就此罢休了。只要有人比他更丢面子，那么刚才球场上摔倒的糗样就不算什么了。他看鸣人气得说不出话的模样，心里生出几分痛快，便乘兴继续大放厥词。  
“我可是听人说，最近放学之后，你还常常到他家里去。”他提高音量，恨不得让这球场上的所有人都听见，“以前可没看见他和谁这样来往密切，怎么无缘无故就和你凑在一起了呢？看来，之前同性恋的流言果然是真的吧？宇智波那家伙看起来一副正经的样子，也不过就是个变态的家伙吧？啊——真是恶心……”  
别人怎么说他，他都可以忍受，这么多年以来，他也早已习惯这种无端的嘲讽了。然而，听到对方肆意地抹黑佐助，说他是个“恶心”“变态”的同性恋时，鸣人脑中竭力维持的理智瞬间碎裂了。他听着身边人发出抑扬顿挫的“哦——”的起哄声，眼神顿时暗下去，只觉得整个人都仿佛要燃烧起来。  
为什么这些人根本不了解佐助，却能肆意地用这样尖锐的言语抹黑他人呢？他比你们这些混蛋好上千倍、百倍。因为佐助的出现，他终于不再是一个人了。鸣人喉头发紧，和佐助相处的种种在他的脑海中快速地闪回，又因激烈的怒火交缠，最后只剩下这样一个念头：  
不许那么说佐助。  
令他感受到那样前所未有幸福的佐助，他决不允许任何人用这样的字眼侮辱。  
“……闭嘴。”  
鸣人从牙缝里挤出这两个字，随即捏紧拳头，狠狠地朝那轻蔑地笑着的人面上挥去。  
那时候的他，只想着让这些侮辱佐助的混蛋闭嘴，连着那几个哄笑得最起劲的，也毫不犹豫地揍上去，球场上登时一片混乱。然而，以一己之力面对数人，到底是无法占上风的，一阵厮打下来，脸上挂了好几道彩，模样十分狼狈。  
那率先挑衅的男生当然不会老老实实交待争执的缘由，最后捅到教师那里，便成了“他先出手打人”。然而，鸣人既不想解释，也不想道歉。他又有什么错、什么歉意可说呢？如果可以的话，他想要把那些人揍到再也不敢说出那样侮辱佐助的字眼来。那几个人轻飘飘地道了歉，离开了教员办公室，他却始终保持着沉默，就这样站在担任教师的面前一言不发。  
“相原老师。”佐助把教具放在空出的桌面上，礼貌道，“您的教具我整理好拿过来了。”  
“啊，辛苦了，宇智波君。”见到佐助，方才还厉声斥责的班主任瞬间换上笑容。  
“什么事情让您这么生气？”他听见佐助问道。  
“没什么，男生打架而已。打了人，问什么都不说，也不肯道歉，这样的学生真是没救了。”班主任以不快的口吻道，随即又夸奖起面前隔壁班级的优等生来，“要是我们班的学生都能和你一样优秀，我就能省下不少心了。”  
“哪里，您过奖了。还是不要太生气了，也要多注意自己的身体。”  
“说起来，时间不要紧吗？”佐助指了指后边墙壁上挂着的告示板，“看上边写的，您待会似乎有会议的样子。刚才，我们班的小林老师已经先过去了。”  
“啊，是了是了，都怪这些学生打架，我差点给忘了。”中年的女教师终于想起被遗忘的日程，“啊”了一声，开始翻找会议上需要用到的材料，“多亏了宇智波君，不是你提醒的话就要迟到了，校长先生一定会生气的……”  
她弯下身，想要拉开办公桌柜子最下层的抽屉，却被鸣人的腿挡住了去路。班主任用那种嫌弃的、觉得碍手碍脚的眼神瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人却毫无所觉，只是保持着刚才的姿势站立着，一声不吭。  
“算了算了。”她不耐烦地朝鸣人摆摆手，“你先回去吧。”

如果不是佐助过来看似不经意地提醒老师会议的时间，他还不知道要被训斥到什么时候。然而，这一次的 “救场”，鸣人却并不想向佐助道谢。他倒是宁愿自己被训到天黑，只要这副脸上挂彩的狼狈模样别被他看见才好。他收拾完书包走出来，就看见佐助站在门口等他。  
“到我家去，处理下伤口。”佐助说。  
“嗯。”他闷闷地应，脸上的淤青还在隐隐作痛。  
“不坐电车？”实际上，鸣人压根没注意到已经走过电车站了。佐助脚步停顿一下，也没有要拉住他的意思：“那就走回去吧。电车人多。”  
虽然每日坐电车上下学，但实际上宇智波宅离学校也算不上很远，往最近的那条路，步行二十多分钟就能走到。步行回去并无什么大问题，只是佐助不知有意还是无意说的那句“电车人多”，听在鸣人耳中，就像是在说自己这副模样实在丢人似的。  
“怎么和别人打起来了。”  
两个人干巴巴地走了一会，佐助问道。他却咬着唇不作声，只顾闷头向前走。  
“你不回答，也已经有人告诉我了。”佐助见他不吭声，便兀自说下去。  
“那些人，说了我和你的事情吧。因为看见你放学后到我家去，又开始讲前段时间那些「同性恋」的无聊话了。”  
“所以，你气不过，就出手打人了。”  
“那些人怎么说我，都根本无所谓！”佐助这话听起来，仿佛在怪自己先出手，他感到一阵委屈，忍不住出声争辩，“……但是，他们说你，就是不可以！”  
“有什么不可以？”佐助却反问。  
“……”他被噎了一下，瞬间不知道该回答什么。  
“之前不是说过了么？那种事情，当作没听见就好。本来不存在的东西，要是你表现得那么计较，其他人反而才会当真，更加起劲地起哄，不是吗？”  
佐助继续说下去。然而，鸣人听了这话，却无法表现出释然的神情。他默默地咬着下唇，看上去好像赌着一口气那样，一言不发地向前走。  
他不是不知道，佐助说的话没有错，从前「裸像」的流言纷纷扰扰时，他就是这样对自己说的。越是在意，那些说闲话的人就会越起劲，最好的处置办法就是不去计较。可是，听到佐助说“本来就不存在的东西”时，他的心就像是被什么突然攥紧似的，泛上一股难言的酸涩。  
如果，他说，那就是真的呢？  
如果，他说，佐助，我是真的那样「喜欢」着你呢？  
“佐助！”  
明明一直以来因为害怕失去而刻意地隐藏起这种喜欢的心绪，然而那一刻，那种委屈和不服感，在他的胸腔中纠结成一股强烈的冲动。鸣人蓦地停下脚步，不再向前走了。  
“……”佐助也停下来，隔着两三步的距离，转过身来看着他。  
“如果我说……”鸣人咬紧牙，试图让自己下定决心。  
“如果我说！我……”  
可还没等他把那句话说出口，佐助却轻轻一挑眉，反客为主地开口。  
“你喜欢我。”他语调平稳，听在鸣人耳中，却恍若惊雷，“没错吧。”

鸣人顿时愣在原地。一瞬间，他整个人就像被冻结住那样动弹不得，下一秒，脸颊又像火焰般熊熊燃烧起来。  
佐助刚才说什么？他有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。他说，“你喜欢我，没错吧”？  
“你……你你……”鸣人指着他，语无伦次地说，“为什么你会知道……”  
“为什么不知道？”佐助露出一副觉得这问题十分可笑的表情，“根本就写在脸上吧。”  
什么？所以，一直以来，佐助都是知道自己的「喜欢」的吗？鸣人已经不知道应该先为此感到震惊，还是感觉羞耻了。他傻傻地杵在原地，只觉得原本运转就不怎么顺畅的大脑在此刻彻底罢工。  
“快走。”佐助催促道，“你还要站在那里多久？回去了。”  
“……”鸣人听他这么说，便机械地迈开腿，乖乖地跟上去。  
“佐助……”默默走了一段，他还是忍不住开口，“……你不觉得我‘恶心’吗？”  
“觉得你恶心还会带你回家吗？”  
“……”他不知道这样直接是不是正确的选择，然而，他也不知道除此之外还有什么别的好办法，“所以，佐助……你喜欢我吗？”  
说完这个问句，他就猛地扭过头去，不敢再看他。然而等了半天，他却没有听到佐助回答“喜欢”或者“不喜欢”。鸣人有些茫然地睁开眼，转过脸，看见佐助正用那种看白痴的眼神注视着自己，就好像他提了个多么愚蠢、多么不值一提的傻问题。佐助仍旧没有说话，可是，他却觉得，自己好像被推上了幸福的制高点。  
“我、我最喜欢佐助了！”  
“小声点，白痴。”他都忘了，他们还在路上呢。  
鸣人觉得迈出的每一步都仿佛踩在棉花上那样，软绵绵、轻飘飘。脸上的肌肉快要酸痛，却还是无法克制笑意。他一边走，一边不时地转过头，欲言又止地盯着佐助的脸看。  
似乎是察觉到他探询的视线，佐助冷不丁地出声：  
“有话就问。”  
“我……”  
他觉得自己的心脏快要蹦出胸膛，全身的血在这一刻，拼命地朝脸上涌。  
“那我……”  
“什么？”佐助转过头来看着他。  
鸣人咽了口唾沫，压制住自己如鼓点般的心跳，终于下定决心说出那个埋藏已久的问句。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
他眨着湿润的蓝眼睛，注视着佐助的眼眸，小声地问道。


	19. Chapter 19

虽然没有在脸上表现出任何多余的情绪，然而，当佐助转过身，看着突然停下脚步、一脸仿佛即将英勇就义的鸣人时，实则心内泛起一股莫名的喜悦。是「意料之中」，还是「势在必得」？他看着那家伙涨红脸，“我、我”地支支吾吾着，就知道他终于要说了。  
他就是在等这一刻。之前，他一边云淡风轻讲着那些“不应为人言所动”的大道理，一边有意观察着鸣人的反应。他实在太清楚、也太擅长这个了，故意将“不存在”几个字说得果断干脆，看着那张脸上的表情瞬间变得纠结。连佐助自己都没有意识到，他是如此期待这一时刻的到来，以至于有些迫不及待，竟打断吊车尾支支吾吾的告白，抢先一步说出那令人心跳加速的咒语来。  
“你喜欢我，没错吧。”  
他看着鸣人因自己的话，先是一阵错愕、而后露出手足无措的神情。掌握主动权的感觉让佐助心情十分舒畅。鸣人似乎完全地沉浸在突如其来的巨大的幸福之中，刚才还满是低沉的面庞，此刻却已经完全变了一番，嘴角上咧，一个劲只顾着傻笑。何至于高兴成这样？虽然心中假作不屑地腹诽，事实却是他也得花上几分力气，才能抑制住嘴角上扬的趋势。  
同行时，他们甚少有如此安静的时刻。察觉到鸣人时不时地偷瞄自己，一副欲言又止的样子，他便主动地揭穿他的心思。这家伙，大概是因为过于幸福而感到不真实，而想要反复地向他确认；又或者，想要向他问些“我们这样算是在交往了吗”的傻话吧？他甚至已经做好准备，从鼻孔里轻轻哼出一声，笑话对方问的愚蠢问题，然后享受那张脸上生动的神情了。  
然而，鸣人却没有说出他预想之中的任何一个问句，迎来的，是这样一句话——  
我可以吻你吗？  
“……”  
他注视着那澄澈的眼眸，整颗心猛地震颤。  
佐助未曾想到，吊车尾居然会这样大胆地向他发问。然而，比起这意料之外的问句，更让他感到内心撼动的，是那蓝色的眼眸之中所盛满的歆羡之情。鸣人的面颊因为兴奋泛着潮红，眼神之中因为初次的索吻而带有一点少年的羞涩，更多的却是直率的、毫不掩饰的期待。那样热烈的、饱满的爱意，几乎要从那双眼中满溢出来。  
在他人生的前十六年中，似乎从未体会过这样赤裸、炙热、浓烈的情感。它们好像要将他的心整个地填满、包裹住。强烈的“被爱”和“被需要”的感觉，使得他感到一股热流从心口直下、贯穿全身，随即而来的，是巨大的满足和幸福。  
他选中鸣人作为「利用」的对象的时候，只看到他背负父辈罪责之下的孤独，将其视为极大的便利，却忽视了潜藏于自身之中相同的缺损。他又何尝不是「孤身一人」呢？父亲在世时，几乎没有给过太多明确的、直接的爱意，而与兄长的隔阂，又影响着他与周围的人划出自我保护的界限。他看似用铠甲将自己武装，然则在连他自己都没有察觉到的心底深处，是那样地渴求着名为爱的养料。  
数日以来，在这场与鸣人进行的暧昧游戏之中，在感觉到那家伙投向自己的难以隐藏歆慕的视线时、发现书本空白处所绘出的自己的画像时，他已经隐隐地察觉到内心异样的动摇。然而，或许是此前半真半假的「利用」，使得他难以分辨自己真实的心情，又或许是出于自尊的逃避，固执地将其认作计策顺利所带来的欢愉，先前，他从未如此明晰地认识到自身的感受。而这一刻，他终于如此近距离地意识到，那确实是「心动」。  
如果再这样注视下去，他一定会溺在这如同蔚蓝海洋般的眼眸里吧。  
“……不可以。”  
佐助偏过头，避开鸣人的视线，第一次这样真实地感受到脸颊烧起来的热度。

“不、不行吗……”  
鸣人像一只受伤的小动物那样，露出有些失望的神情。他一面觉得这反应坦率得好笑，一面却又不忍让对方觉得这是他的“拒绝”而失落，于是连忙解释一般补充道：  
“……白痴。这是在路上。”他压低声音，“会被人看到的。”  
人类真是矛盾的动物啊。他一面向前走，一面自嘲地想道。之前，他是那样处心积虑地想要燃起「同性恋」的流言，恨不得让所有人都看见，他和漩涡鸣人的来往有多么密切，然而，现在这爱恋的情结真实地在心内扎根，他却不想在众人前展露，而是想要将其隐藏起来了。  
“哦——是，是这样的说。”  
这理由似乎让鸣人振奋了些。那失落的神情很快地从他的眼眸中一扫而空，又换上方才那副欢欣的神态：“那，之后可以吗？”  
“……嗯。下一次。”他十分含糊地应道。  
没有坐电车的这一日，放学同行的路却似乎并没有想象之中那么长，走过两三个街区，也并不觉得疲倦。回到自宅后，他从储藏室找出急救箱，让鸣人坐到沙发上去，给他处理伤口。  
虽然只是普通的皮外伤，但任何伤口放到脸上，都不免让人觉得刺眼。佐助在他身旁坐下来，方才在教员办公室和路上的时候，没有停下来仔细地瞧，现在坐在这里定睛一看，他不禁为那脸上的淤青和血痕皱起眉头。鸣人的左眼被揍了一拳，眼眶周围的伤充血之后，已经泛起青紫色的淤痕，嘴角撞破之后，在下方拖出一道已经干涸掉的血迹，此外还有些细小的擦伤。  
他把冰袋递过去，让鸣人按在肿起来的部位，拿干净的湿毛巾擦掉沾着的那些血污，用镊子夹着酒精棉球，给嘴角那破裂的伤口消毒。棉球刚一接触到伤口表面，鸣人就龇牙咧嘴地喊起来，向后一躲：“嘶——好痛！”  
“忍着。”他毫不留情地说，“谁让你打架的。”  
虽然依旧表情痛苦，听他这么一说，鸣人却也没再躲闪，乖乖地坐在那里任他折腾。只不过，佐助一边消毒、抹药水、包上纱布，一边心中却隐隐地生出不快。即使不算多么严重，但到底也是实打实挂在脸上的伤痕，看着不免让人觉得疼痛。在教员办公室被训了那么久，就没有人想着要让他先去医务室或者别的什么地方处理下吗？他想起鸣人班级那位中年的女性担任教师，原本就皱着的眉不禁又加深几分。  
“……以后别跟人打架了。”他给鸣人贴好纱布之后，重又叮嘱道。  
“嗯。”鸣人点头。  
“真的知道？”他看着那挂了彩的一张脸，心里始终有股消不掉的气，忍不住反问道，“以后那些人再在你面前说我什么，都能忍住？”  
“……我不知道。”鸣人挠挠头，回答得倒是十分诚实。  
“忍不住也忍。”他没好气地道，“你知不知道，根本就没有人帮你，是嫌自己吃的亏不够吗？”  
“佐助。”鸣人听了这话，却没有立马点头，而是定定地看他几秒，突然张开双臂扑过来。  
“好喜欢佐助——”  
“……白痴。”他感觉鸣人的双臂环住他的脖颈，热乎乎的鼻息扑在他的肩上，为对方突如其来的直接表达身子一僵，随即感到一丝赧然。  
幸好这样的姿势，鸣人看不见他的表情。  
“佐助最好了。”鸣人对他的反应浑然不觉，身体放松，腔调慵懒地说着。  
“恶心。”他听了这话脸颊发烫，不禁呛道，“……别老说这么肉麻的话。”  
“嗯？可是我以前这么说的时候，你怎么没觉得恶心的说。”  
他以前什么时候说过？佐助回想着，模模糊糊地想起似乎是有这么回事。在他刚向他靠近，说要成为他的朋友，并且不在意他是「杀人犯」的小孩时，鸣人满脸洋溢着幸福，说着“佐助实在是太好了”。然而，他一向不是擅长直率表达感情的类型，每每听到过于直接的话语，也总是会感到赧然不适。那时候，他没有像现在这样因为不好意思而呛声说“恶心”“肉麻”，是因为……那时的他，心里想着的不过是如何才能利用他，步步为营地装出能够讨好的模样罢了。  
想到这里，佐助不禁因从前的别有用心而泛起浓重的愧悔。然而，鸣人对他这番心理活动一无所觉，声音欢快地继续说道：  
“我知道，佐助是因为担心我，所以才那么说的。只要能不让佐助担心的话，其他人无论再说什么，我都不会管了。……我只要有佐助，就好了。”  
时间已经接近夏季，即使是这样接近傍晚的时间，空气里也已经带上燥热的气息。被鸣人这样抱住，他只觉得两人相贴的地方几乎要沁出汗来，把衣服沾湿，然而，不知怎么，他却没有把鸣人从自己身上撵下去，而是就这样任他抱了许久。  
热乎乎的。佐助出神地想。

X月X日  
鸣人向我说出了……不，更正确的说法应该是，我诱导他承认了对我的「喜欢」。  
我原本一直坚定地觉得这样做是正确的，可真正地得到我想要的结果后，却又分不清了。这到底是对的，还是错的呢？我好像离最初的目标更近一步，却又好像更远。连我都不明白自己这到底是在做什么了。  
此前我已发誓，即使要牺牲自己的精神也在所不辞，然而，我竟从中感到一点快乐，令我不自觉地怀疑起，这真的是「牺牲」吗？或许我已经像所怨恨着的鼬那样，成为不正常的所在了吧。这是不是就是最好的「报复」呢？我可能已经自暴自弃了吧，但是，却又无法令自己停下来。……

他们之间的关系，终于像他先前所计划的那样，迈过了「朋友」的界限。不过实际上，二人的生活并没有发生太多的变化。这是因为先前在他有意的布置下，他与鸣人已经保持着这般贴近「恋人」的亲密相处许久了。放学后的同行、对坐着温习课业、面对面一道享用晚餐……若要说有什么不同之处的话，或许便是在撞破最后一层薄薄的屏障之后，那种朦胧模糊的欢愉，在明确后变得愈发浓厚、愈发甜蜜。  
不再需要因为害怕被拒绝和疏远而掩藏起自己爱意的鸣人，是那样轻易就能感染到他。虽然在听到对方无数次重复“喜欢”时，他还是会竭力地摆出一副嫌弃的表情。“别这么肉麻，你都不会不好意思吗，吊车尾的。”他这样说着，却无可避免地在每一次鸣人这样重复的时候感到无尽的甜蜜在心内融化扩散。  
喜欢。喜欢佐助。二人独处时，鸣人时不时就这样靠近过来，在他讲解某道习题时，把下巴轻轻搁在他的肩上。他曾经十分享受鸣人因自己过于贴近的距离而露出的那种心慌意乱、却又拼命保持镇定的神情，然而，现在鸣人这样坦然地靠近，不知所措的那个人反而变成了他自己。鸣人的呼吸温热潮湿，掠过他的脖颈，泛起一阵若有似无的痒意。  
下一次，是哪一次呢？在那之后，鸣人没有再问过他关于吻的问题，可是，在注视着他的眼眸时，他总是会不自觉地想起自己当时没头没脑的回答。  
他不自觉地清清嗓子，离开一点距离，觉得这近夏的黄昏变得前所未有的绵长。

这一日，从电车站走出不久之后下起了雨，鸣人自然不会像他那样准备万全地在包里备好折叠伞，于是从电车站到宇智波宅的这一段路，二人便共撑一把伞前行。本不是多长的一段距离，可雨势不知不觉中从淅淅沥沥的小雨开始转大，行进的速度也不由得慢下来。  
“进来一点，吊车尾的。”他看见鸣人左肩上淋湿的痕迹，“你是白痴吗？淋到了。”  
听见他如此说，鸣人缩了一下肩膀，向他靠近一步，又有些疑虑地看向他。  
“但是，不要紧吗？”  
他愣了一下，一时没有明白他指的是什么。鸣人则继续小声地说：  
“佐助不是说，在外面的时候不能靠得这么近吗？会被别人看到的说。”  
虽然沉湎于这样如潮般的恋的喜悦，但佐助非常清楚，这样同性的爱恋，到底是不为世人所接受的。从前，他可以毫无顾虑地靠近鸣人、制造「同性恋」的传闻，是因为那时候他的心中并不存在这样的情感，即使面对他人的疑虑，也能不以为意，然而现在却不同了。因为在意，便生怕露出一点蛛丝马迹，将这无意间构筑起的幸福的堡垒毁坏，加之少年人含蓄的心境，他再三地告诫鸣人，不能够将二人的关系暴露至他人眼前。  
“撑伞而已。”他皱着眉，有些不自然地说道，“离那么远，才叫人怀疑吧？……而且，也没什么人在看。”  
从电车站到宇智波宅的这条路，原本便也不是多么热闹，现在又下着雨，行人更是寥寥。听得他如此说，鸣人一副放下心来的模样，便向着他挨过去。  
他那一把伞本就是一人使用的大小，要遮住两个人自然有些勉强。因此，为了不让鸣人淋湿，两个人便几乎紧贴在一起。然而，过于靠近使得两人行走起来手脚打架，速度更加慢了下来，他小心地避开地上的一片水洼，心中想着这样不知何时才能到家，却又没有作声，而是别扭地保持着这样的姿势。  
“啊，伞太小了，走起来有点不舒服的说。”  
走了几步，鸣人抱怨道。他刚想说“难道你想淋雨吗”，那人却挽住他撑伞的手臂。  
“如果没有人在看的话，这样也没关系吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
他为鸣人突如其来的举动身体一僵。虽然僻静，但这条道路也不是完全不会有人经过。会被人看到吗？想到这一点，佐助不免有些心惊起来，可是，他的心却在这种不知是否会被察觉的刺激感中，感到一阵莫名的悸动。于是最后，他竟就这样毫无躲闪地任由对方挽着。  
还有一点路就到家了，不会有关系。佐助这样告诉自己，却又无法否认，他的内心正渴望着保持这样的亲密而不愿打破。为什么只是这样简单的一个动作，却会让他感到如此满足呢？这种名为恋的毒药，一定已经侵蚀了他的大脑，让他的感官变得不正常了吧。  
“佐助，那是什么？”  
二人就这样向前走着。穿过每日都会经过的那座横跨河流的小桥时，鸣人突然停下来，指着桥下说道，而后，还没等他反应过来作答，便突然地松开他的手臂。他还沉浸在那暧昧的触感中尚未回过神，便在一阵错愕之中看着那身影冲出伞的遮蔽，朝桥下的河岸边跑去。


	20. Chapter 20

“到底在想什么，吊车尾的？下着雨就那么跳进河里去了……”  
他无奈地拖着浑身湿透的笨蛋进了家门，又好气又好笑地训斥道：  
“小狗是会游泳的啊。”

那时，鸣人指着河中漂浮着的一团湿淋淋、毛茸茸的小东西，随即便不顾雨势冲了出去。他愣在原地数秒，才反应过来他要去做什么。那在河的中央浮动着的一小团暖色，是一只小狗。佐助随即迈步追上去，然而跑到河边时，鸣人已经把书包朝岸边一丢，扑通一声扎进河里去了。  
“鸣人！”他站在那边，不自觉地大喊出声，河边茂盛生长着的草叶在这番雨势之中败下阵来，支撑不住硕大的雨点，水珠倾倒下来，沾湿了他的鞋面。雨势已经逐渐地转成暴雨，他拎着书包，看着鸣人奋力地向河中心游去，不禁捏了一把冷汗。过大的雨势使得河面的水位升高，水流也跟着湍急起来。如果那家伙出了什么岔子的话……他捏紧书包带，几乎想要一同跳下河去，把他给强行拖上来。然而，他水性不佳，或许是因为原本准备跟随鼬学习游泳的那个夏天目击了那一事件吧，因而只能站在原地，焦急地注视着那在河中扑腾的身影。  
幸好，鸣人看起来十分游刃有余，大约是非常善于水泳，在暴雨中很快地游到中心，抓住了那在河中扑腾的小东西，随后在愈发湍急的水流中有惊无险地回到岸边。看到他接近，佐助立刻伸出手，一把把他给拽上河岸来。  
“啊，啊，别乱动啊。”  
他看着鸣人怀抱着那湿漉漉的小狗。那是一只秋田犬，看起来才不过几个月大，像出炉的烤面包那样有着温暖的毛色，只不过现在被水打湿，粘成一缕一缕，被冷风一吹，便浑身发着抖，看起来模样有些狼狈。鸣人抱着小狗钻回伞下，他看到对方平安无事的模样，悬着的心终于放下来。两人回到路上，又转了半天，把小狗放在不会淋到雨的一处屋檐下，几经耽搁，这才回到宇智波的宅邸。

“我没想那么多嘛。”鸣人吐吐舌头，不好意思地朝他笑笑，“而且，雨下得这么大，就算小狗会游泳，万一河水太急被冲走就不好了的说。”  
“你倒是不怕自己被冲走。”他瞧着鸣人的头发湿漉漉地贴着头皮，落下来的水珠滴在脚边的地板上，打出一点点的水痕，看着跟方才落水的小狗的狼狈模样倒也没什么区别。佐助一边如此腹诽着，一边又觉得这模样十分滑稽：“……去洗个澡吧。”  
佐助把人赶进浴室，又上楼从自己的衣橱里找换洗的衣物放在门口。等他把自己湿透的袜子换掉，用毛巾擦干身上沾到的雨水，再把两人书包里打湿的课本摊开来晾好，鸣人已经换好衣服从浴室里出来，一屁股在他旁边坐下。  
“是佐助的味道诶！”他看着鸣人抓着他那件T恤的领口耸起鼻子嗅嗅，一脸兴奋地向他宣布自己的新发现，然后把鼻子再一次凑近，深吸一口气，“好好闻——”  
“……白痴，那是洗衣粉的味道。”  
他无可奈何地说道，心内却又泛起一种介于欣喜和赧然之间的情绪。注意到鸣人的头发还是湿着的，佐助站起身，找了条干净的毛巾，回到起居室内，将它一把裹在鸣人的头上。  
“啊——佐助你干嘛！”  
鸣人的脸被毛巾裹住，声音闷闷地朝他抗议。他则毫不留情地隔着毛巾在他那颗金色的脑袋上搓揉：“洗完不把头发擦干，不怕着凉？”刚才跳进河里浑身湿透，被冷风一吹，现在又顶着湿淋淋的头发乱晃，这家伙也真是有够不注意的，都没人叮嘱过他这些吗？  
……啊，是啊。因为，他是一个人长大的啊。  
“可我身体很好！就算不把头发擦干，也不会生病的说。”鸣人继续抗议道。  
“劝你最好还是别随便说这种话。”他说着，伸手敲了一下他的脑袋，“……而且，水都滴到沙发上了。很邋遢。”  
“佐助你怎么可以嫌弃我——”他立马蹬鼻子上脸地装出一副委屈的模样。  
佐助哭笑不得，勒令他乖乖坐好别动，在一通乱揉之中偷偷地掐他肉乎乎的脸，折腾半天，总算是把那头金发擦到半干。把毛巾抽走，他在鸣人身边坐下来，却无端地回想起方才吊车尾所说的话，不自觉地抽了抽鼻子。  
鸣人说，那是“佐助的味道”，然而在他看来却并非如此。  
在平日的相处中，他就若有似无地感觉到这种气息——那从鸣人发丝间和衣服上所散发出来的，是一种相当干净的气味，干净得甚至有些超乎他的想象。一般而言，提到自小没有父母所管教、独自长成的小孩，总是会让人产生“缺乏通常的常识和礼仪教养”的印象吧？肮脏、邋遢，沾上污渍的衣物长久地不知换洗，也不懂得清洗自己的身体，脏兮兮的脸蛋拖着鼻涕，靠近时或许还会散发出一些令人不快的气味。然而，从认识漩涡鸣人开始，他便一直都是干干净净的，甚至比同龄许多总是淌着汗的男孩要更加整洁。即使那衣物和用具无一不泛着陈旧，可从来都不曾有过脏污的、令人不快的味道。  
这一刻，他不知缘由地突然产生了些许缥缈的联想。或许，在更早之前，鸣人也像那些无人照顾的孤儿一般，没有「个人卫生」的认识，拥有过那样“脏兮兮、被人嫌弃”的时期。只是，因为这样会被周围的人所嫌恶，才有意识地将自己打理整洁，希求以此换取世界的一点好意。鸣人指着那些花，对他说只要有阳光和水分就能活下去很厉害，然而他自己又何尝不是努力地、比任何人都要拼命地活着呢？  
佐助突然意识到，正因自小缺少父母亲人的教养关怀，鸣人对这世界的一切认知，都来自于后天的外界反馈。他是依靠着周围的人的反应，长成如今的模样的。因为一己私心而闯入鸣人世界的他，在无形间，就这样不由分说地为他定义了「朋友」的存在，然后，又为他下了「恋人」的定义……  
他看着鸣人端着自己递过去的那杯热茶“呼呼”地吹着，心里泛起一阵酸涩。从决心「利用」鸣人开始，即使有过动摇、挣扎，甚至到最后偏离了最初的轨道，他却从未后悔过，然而，这一刻注视着鸣人的侧颜，他却头一次地，在内心感受到无比浓烈的懊悔的情绪。  
他这样做，真的可以吗？佐助又一次地想起，那时候鸣人饱含着期待地看着自己，问他“可以吻你吗”。那时候他只惊讶于对方如此大胆直接的表达，然而再一次回想，他的心却被狠狠地攥紧。在这家伙的认知之中，「恋人」就意味着可以接吻吧？他只是本能地想要用认知中的方式，去确认他的爱意……  
如果不是他把漩涡鸣人自私地拽入他对宇智波鼬的「报复」之中，日后的他，或许会像一个「正常」的男人那样，喜欢上某个女生吧？就像那时候，他在教室的门口看见鸣人和春野樱说话时，在他眼神之中察觉到的那种想要靠近的心情那样。即使因为背负着「杀人犯」后代的罪责，而使得他难以获取常人的爱恋，然而，却也不必再在这沉重的枷锁之上，再横添一道不伦的扭曲的「同性之爱」了……  
佐助的心因为脑中这样的想法而剧烈地颤动起来。那种不知何时开始就隐隐根植于心中的负罪感，于此时无比鲜明地在心中掀起波澜。然而，即使这股悔意再强烈、再深重，他也非常明白，自己已经踏在这条歧路上前行，并无法回头了。他能做什么呢？做什么，才能补偿他因自私而扭曲的他的生活呢？这世界上，真的存在一种方法，能够偿还这样的罪责吗？脑中寻找不到任何的答案，他的胸口像是被什么重物狠狠地堵上，闷闷地发沉。  
他唯一能做的，或许只有尽力地回应这鸣人所给予的浓烈的、毫无保留的爱意。在意识到这一点时，他终于前所未有地坚定了想法。  
他要「爱」他。  
“佐助？干嘛这样看着我的说……”  
喝下一口热茶，鸣人察觉到他定定的视线，有些不解地看向他。  
“是不是该去写作业了？”他见佐助没有说话，将茶杯放在桌面上，又自言自语道，“今天回来费了不少时间的说，早川小姐是不是快回来准备晚餐了呢……”  
就在这一刻，他突然地靠近毫无防备的鸣人，按住他的肩，将自己的脸贴过去——  
吻住了他。  
鸣人双唇的触感很柔软。是唇瓣相贴的触感就是这样柔软，还是因为这接吻的对象是鸣人呢？佐助的脑中闪过这样一些看似没有什么意义的想法。鸣人因为他突如其来的动作，似乎完全地呆住了，整个人一动不动地僵住。虽然他主动地吻上去，然而实则，他也并没有任何接吻的经验。贴住那温热的唇之后，佐助也不知道该做些什么才好，于是十几秒的时间，他们就只是这样笨拙地保持着双唇相贴的姿势，他从那微微开合的唇瓣之中嗅到些许若有似无的玄米茶留下的清香气息。  
直到听见玄关处传来锁孔插入钥匙转动的声音，他才猛地惊醒过来。  
“……去写作业吧。”  
他局促地站起身，对着似乎还未反应过来究竟发生了什么的鸣人说道。两颊过高的温度让他说完之后不自觉地背过身去，用手指触碰自己的面颊。

X月X日  
吻了鸣人。  
这些日子以来，时常觉得自己的大脑似乎某块地方坏掉，无法像往日那样正常地运转，今天似乎更加确信这一点。  
吻的时候好像从嘴里尝到了玄米茶的味道。幸好不是吃完拉面之后吻的，不然尝到的大概就是味增汤了。那家伙好像是真的很喜欢拉面，恨不得一天三餐都吃那玩意。

鼬近来一直十分忙碌，他没刻意关心过，只是发觉数日都不曾在晚间听到鼬的动静时，才听早川小姐说起，大少爷在外地出差处理公务，似乎须得待上不短的一段时间。故而最近，他一直不曾在家中和鼬打过照面。  
是因为长时间地不曾看到鼬的脸所以淡忘，还是因为和鸣人在一起的感觉太过让人满足、所以忽视了其他呢？不知不觉中，佐助发觉，自己似乎不再像之前那样一直想着有关于「报复」的事了。  
这样的心境的变化，对他来说，究竟是好还是坏呢？佐助时常会冒出自己是否正在「玩物丧志」的质疑。因沉湎于这样的恋情之中，而忘记了最初的目标，是否是他自身的软弱呢？但实际上，执念的淡去确实让他变得轻松了。他的人生，自从十岁那年的夏夜之后，似乎已经很久没有体验到这样轻松、这样快乐的感觉。只是和鸣人待在一处，哪怕什么也不做，他周身的空气似乎也充满了快活。  
或许什么都不要想，就这样顺流而下才是最好的吧。这似乎不符合他一直以来的行事风格，宇智波佐助总是目标明确、意志坚定的那一个，但说到底，他也不过是十六岁的少年。想要向温暖的、愉悦的方向靠近，根本是身体的本能反应。  
若是没有更好的办法，那便顺其自然，他如此劝说着自己。然而，在想到有关于鼬的事情时，他还是隐隐地感到心内不安的情绪涌动。当然，若是现在他和鸣人的亲近，能使得那流言持续地对他的兄长产生困扰，他自然也是非常乐意看到的。但，倘若对方识破故作玄虚的表象，而察觉他真实的心绪的话……一想到这一点，佐助便不由得感到一阵不知名的烦乱。虽然他的那名兄长，身上也同样地具有那样扭曲和不伦的倾向，然而他总隐约觉得，这是绝不能被对方知晓的秘密。或许是因为鸣人作为「杀人犯」的后代……  
在「利用」的时候所刻意选择的这一点，如今却反过来困扰了他自身。这是上天对于他自私的计谋，所施下的惩罚吗？佐助有些自嘲地想着。他现在甚至希望鼬那个晚上确实地翻开过他的日记，并知晓他对其进行的报复的计划。若是看了，让鼬将一切当做自己自导自演的戏码不予理会，那么他的真心便不会被发觉了……  
但无论如何，他都已经决意，要认真地「爱」他了。这一点绝不会改变，他在心中暗暗想道。


	21. Chapter 21

一旦下定决心，正视内心这样澎湃着的情感，他便全身心地投入到这段恋情之中。而一旦彻底地陷入爱恋，那种甜蜜的、被爱意所包围的幸福感，甚至比往常还要浓郁上十倍百倍。并且，因为努力地克制着不让这样隐秘的恋情在众人面前所暴露，在二人独处的时候，想要靠近和触碰的心情就愈发地浓烈。  
在二楼他的房间内，他们再一次地尝试「接吻」这件恋人之间最寻常、却又最令人心跳不已的小事。为了能好好地完成一个吻，佐助甚至找来一些有的没的奇怪的书籍，试图从他人的描写之中习得“正确”的接吻方式。「接吻」，是需要伸舌头的吗？他皱着眉，对着书想象了一下。  
对自己的学习能力，佐助具有相当的自信，浏览了许多「接吻」有关的材料后，他自觉十拿九稳。然而，周末实际上阵的时候，他又不免感到一丝无措。他把正捏着游戏手柄的鸣人的脸扳过来，在心中默默地过了一遍流程，再一次地将自己的双唇贴上去……  
这次真的是味增的味道了。他有些颓然地想着，猛然记起中午他们又去了一次那家“一乐”。双唇相贴合的地方，似乎渐渐地变得湿润起来，是应该伸舌头了吗？他还在犹豫着进行下一步的时机，却不曾想吻上去时还一脸茫然地看着他的吊车尾主动地舔了舔他的唇缝。  
“……”他被对方这完全超乎预料的举动吓了一跳，身体下意识地往后。方才紧贴着的双唇倏然分开，鸣人也慌张起来，红着脸结结巴巴地问：  
“怎、怎么了啊佐助？……”  
难道是因为刚才自己主动地伸了舌头，被佐助讨厌了吗？鸣人的内心十分紧张。  
“你刚干了什么？”佐助皱着眉，明明心脏一阵狂跳，却又不得不绷着表情，以免暴露自己的失态。  
“我……我……”鸣人支支吾吾，不知该如何辩解，“就是，亲亲的时候，不都是要……”  
这下轮到佐助震惊了。他这样的优等生，不久之前才从那些乱七八糟的书籍上所知道的知识，一个吊车尾，竟摆出一副“理所应当”的表情。他从哪里知道这些的？！此刻，他再也按捺不住心中的疑问，直截了当地把震惊写在脸上。  
“啊，因为之前牙他们往我的抽屉里塞过几本杂志……”鸣人挠着头说。  
那都是些什么杂志啊？佐助心内十分无语。搞不好，这家伙在「那方面」的知识要远远超过自己吧？然而鸣人回答到一半，却似乎顿悟了什么，面上浮现出一股“原来如此”的神情，紧接着嘴角上扬：  
“等等，难道刚才，佐助是被我吓到了的说？因为你之前不知道，亲亲的时候要……”  
“闭嘴！”他又气又羞地打断鸣人的话，颇为不服地辩道，“我当然知道。”  
“那你为什么这么吃惊？”大约是他的表情实在有些失控，连鸣人都看得出他强撑着脸面，一脸坏笑地凑过来，“原来佐助完全不了解这些嘛！我还以为你什么都知道呢……”  
他什么时候这样憋屈过？竟被一个笨蛋吊车尾嘲笑“完全不了解”。佐助那张白皙的脸上肉眼可见地因为过于澎湃的心绪而变得通红。他有些羞恼地盯着鸣人的脸，就像是为了要证明自己可以，又像是想要堵上他那张烦人的嘴，蓦地按住他，双唇猛烈地撞上去。  
“唔！……”他听见鸣人似乎是因为吃痛发出一丝闷哼，这也难怪，他使出的力道确实太猛，就连他自己的嘴唇也被牙齿磕到而隐隐作痛。然而，这次他可不打算轻易地放过鸣人。或许是因为被刺激之后那种激动而兴奋的心绪，身体的本能反而显现出来。这一刻，佐助的脑中完全没有回忆起任何那些在书籍上习来的有关接吻的技巧，却跟随着心内的某种冲动，狠狠地、深深地吻了下去，舔开鸣人双唇的缝隙，用舌尖掠过他的口腔内壁……很快，两个人的唇就变得湿漉漉的。  
佐助原以为，自己并不喜欢这样过于贴近的感觉——他可是有点洁癖的那种类型。然而，在吻着鸣人的唇时，他却只觉得周身一股热流涌过。手不知何时握上鸣人的，十指交扣，温度贴着掌心传过来，他的心怦怦地跳着，并在着唇舌的交缠之中，感觉到整个人都变得轻飘飘、像是踩在云端那样，甜蜜而舒畅。一个长而缠绵的吻过后，他终于率先地松开他，看着对方被吻得几乎有些红肿起来的湿润的双唇，脸颊发烫、却又不知为何还有点骄傲地说道：  
“还觉得我‘完全不了解’吗？吊车尾的。”

那些明明不算太短、却又过得飞快的日子里，他们到底做了些什么呢？除了在没有人看到的放学途中偷偷地触碰对方的手掌，在只有二人的隐秘的房间里缠绵地接吻、拥抱，似乎好像也就只有平淡到没有任何波澜的日常生活。一起放学、一起温书、一起吃饭、一起在周末闲暇的时候打电动和看漫画……然而，就是这样平淡得听来几乎显得有些无聊的日常，回想起来的时候却处处都充斥着幸福的感觉。有一秒，佐助甚至希望，他的生活可以就这样日复一日地继续下去——然而，这样不切实际的愿望，注定是不可能实现的。  
日历再撕去一周，时间即将进入暑假。这一日，他和鸣人照旧在餐厅温习课业，以准备即将到来的期末测试。听见锁孔转动的声音时，二人皆以为是女佣早川小姐前来打扫、准备晚饭，然而听见那与往日里不太一样的脚步声时，佐助便察觉出异样。抬起头来，便看见许久不见的兄长的面容。  
“……哥哥。”  
他带着相当复杂的心情，和许久未归家的兄长打招呼。鸣人听得他这样说，便也发蒙地回过头去，有些慌张地说道，“啊……鼬哥好，我、我来打扰了。”  
两个人对于鼬突然的出现，都不免有些慌了阵脚。不过，鼬看见本不该出现在自己宅邸的鸣人时，神色却好像无甚变化。佐助不禁在心中皱了下眉，鼬总是这样一副游刃有余、波澜不惊的样子，让他无端地感到心情不畅。  
“因为鸣人有些学习上的问题，所以就让他来家里一起温习。”为了掌握主动权，他开口道，“不好意思，最近哥哥都不在家中，所以没能提前告知一声。”  
“没事。”鼬却出人意料地回答道，“我已经从早川小姐那知道了。因为今日要回来吃晚饭，想着叮嘱她提前采购好食材，所以打了个电话给她，她顺便跟我提了这件事。”  
给早川小姐。佐助的脑中快速地闪回，他并没有提前料到这个，因而也没有嘱咐早川小姐不要和鼬提及每日放学后请鸣人来家中的事。想来，对于自己今日的举动，鼬大约是全面地掌握了。那个人会想些什么呢？那种隐隐的担忧又开始在心底浮现。  
于是，这一日的餐桌上，便少见地出现了三个人的场景。佐助面对着鼬，而鸣人则坐在他的右手边。记得父亲在的时候，便坐在鼬的位置，而他则坐在鼬的身旁……一旦想起和父亲有关的回忆，他就感到心烦意乱，埋下头去，一言不发地用筷子拨动盘中的餐食。  
饭桌上的气氛相当的沉闷。总之，有鼬在的场合，就是会变成这副样子。即使鸣人是那样活跃的性格，面对着这样一张脸，也会感觉不自在吧？他一面在心里暗暗地想着，一面只想快点结束这样的局面，好让鸣人回家去。  
“佐助。”饭吃到一半，鼬却突然出声叫住他。  
鼬很少在饭桌上主动地和他说些什么。他抬起头来，对视回去，心里颇有些忐忑。该不会，他要在饭桌上，当着鸣人的面提起「不要来往」一类的事吧？假使那样，鸣人一定会觉得十分难堪，他盯着那与自己相同的墨色的眼眸，不自觉地蹙眉。  
要是他真的那样说……佐助做好了在餐桌上和鼬翻脸的准备。大不了，就讽刺上他几句，说他“因为流言随意地判定他人”好了。  
谁知，对坐着的兄长，说出的却是一句和他心中担忧毫无关联的话来。  
“剑道部，”鼬神色平静，“今年的大赛参加完之后，就退出吧。”  
“……”  
因为鼬讲起的并非是与鸣人有关的事，他悬着的心放下来。然而，对方所贸然提起的这件事，他却也并不太想要回答。听到鼬如此直截了当地命令他“退出”，那种浓烈的排斥情绪，随着想要反抗的欲望一起涌上来。他沉默地看着鼬，听对方神色自若地继续往下讲述。  
“过了冬学期，你就要升高三了。你也知道，是非常关键的时期。按照父亲生前的期望，他想要你去我曾经就读的东京的那所大学……虽然我并不担心你的课业成绩是否能达到那所学校的入学标准，不过，剑道并不会带来任何录取的加成。总之，我更希望在升学的关键学年，你可以更加心无旁骛地专注于学业，剑道，这一年还是不要再练了。可以的话，我想今年大赛也退出更好，毕竟合宿训练也会占用相当的时间。”  
“……”  
完全不想要应答，也不知道如何应答，佐助固执地保持着缄默，打算采取完全无视的态度冷处理。到底是当着外人的面，即使自己不予应答，鼬大约也不至于做得太过火。可谁知，他没有开口，一旁的鸣人却突然地出声。  
“那个，鼬哥。”  
他一开口，鼬的视线随即转过去，那不苟言笑的神情使得鸣人顿了一下，却并未因此退却，而是照着原先的想法说下去，“我不觉得练习剑道会对佐助的成绩有什么影响。佐助很厉害的！之前明明一直练习，也没有影响学业……难道到了升学的年份就会影响了吗？而且，你一直在说的都是‘你希望’佐助怎么样，可是参加剑道部的人是佐助。我觉得……这种事情应该让佐助自己来决定的说。”  
他直率地一口气说完这一长串后，佐助竟难得地在鼬的脸上看见了一丝惊诧。实际上，鸣人说到一半的时候，他就在餐桌下掐了一下他。虽然鸣人没说出什么过分的话，但语气却并不像平日里那样友善，而是带着一股不满，跟鼬讲话时也是“你、你”的称呼，颇有几分横冲直撞的腔调。他不是不担心的，毕竟，在鼬眼里，鸣人就只是个外人，甚至，还是「杀人犯」的后代，根本没有资格在餐桌上参与这样的话题吧。他虽然没见过自己这位兄长直接地发怒，但他很清楚，鼬若是生气起来，是相当难以应付的。然而，鸣人压根没理会他，仍旧继续往下说完了所有。  
他蹙眉盯着鼬，生怕那张脸上浮现出任何一丝阴翳的神情。然而，鼬只是淡淡地扫了鸣人一眼，接着便转回视线，用听不出情绪的平静语调说道：  
“……说得也是。那么，佐助自己决定吧。”

佐助怔怔地看着鼬。在他的认知中，他的这位兄长绝不是这样几句话就能够令其改变心意的类型，莫若说，他如此这般试图对鼬「反抗」，正是因为其身上存在的那股过于强大的威压。如果自己是一具木偶，那么，鼬一定会非常乐意地拿起操纵他的提线吧？然而此刻最令他内心震动的，却并不是鼬如此轻易地就略过了这个话题，而是鸣人方才为他所说的那些话。  
他复又想起，前几日在鸣人在书房里指着那架被布盖起来的钢琴，问他能不能弹一曲给自己听。实际上，他已经很久没有碰过这乐器，却还是因为鸣人期待的神情掀开那尘封已久的钢琴盖，为他弹了一支尚且记得乐谱的练习曲。演奏完毕后，鸣人立马十分捧场地夸奖起来：  
“好厉害啊！佐助。”  
这家伙其实根本不懂音乐，真的能听出好坏吗？他一面腹诽，一面却又因为对方的夸赞而感到一丝得意。然而，紧接着，鸣人却向他提了一个问题：  
“所以，佐助之前是学钢琴的吧，那为什么现在不弹了呢？”  
他一时有些语塞。为什么呢？  
“……大概是因为，‘那个人’的钢琴弹得很好，让我觉得很有压力吧。”实际上，就连他坚持到现在的剑道也是鼬更胜一筹，只不过差距并没有像在乐器上这样明显，而且后来鼬放弃剑道、专注于学业一事，也让他感到轻松许多。  
“‘那个人’？”  
“啊，我哥哥。就是鼬。”他这才发觉刚才自己称呼的是“那个人”，解释道。或许是提到鼬的名字，总是会让他觉得很有压力，他时常使用这样的指代。  
“……”鸣人歪着头想了一会，看他从钢琴前起身，蹦出一句，“我不是很明白的说。”  
当然不会明白的吧，毕竟，一直生活在那样的兄长的阴影之下的人是他啊。佐助合上钢琴盖，盖好那块已落下不少灰尘的遮布，打算跳过这个话题时，却听得鸣人如此说道：  
“我不明白，为什么你哥哥钢琴弹得很好，佐助就不弹了呢？根本没有关联嘛。”  
他顿了一下，又说：  
“因为，佐助就是佐助啊，为什么要和其他人比较呢？”  
那天他到底是怎么回答鸣人的呢？或许是因为那不可思议的如释重负的感觉，冲淡了他的记忆，此刻他竟有些回想不起了。然而，脑海中想着鸣人的这句话，他的嘴角竟莫名地上扬。佐助低下头，把脸上的笑意埋进碗底，然后轻轻地，在餐桌下面捏了一下鸣人的手。


	22. Chapter 22

把鸣人送出家门后，如他所预料的那样，果不其然，鼬再一次叫住了他。想必，关于鸣人的话题，是不可能就这样轻松略过的。佐助心有所感地在楼梯前停下脚步，回过身注视着他。  
“哥哥有什么要说的吗？”  
“……听早川小姐说，最近放学之后鸣人都会到我们家来。”  
鼬平静地说。  
“嗯。”他没有否认。  
“之前和哥哥说了，因为鸣人课业上有些困难，所以请我给他补习。”他直视着鼬的眼睛。  
“你们似乎关系不错的样子。”  
他总是很难从鼬的表情和语气中推断他的内心，但佐助在心中告诫自己，切不可被对方夺去主动权。没什么可犹豫的，鼬这段时间长久地不在家中出现，绝不可能轻易觉察出什么，况且，这样的局面，仍旧在他先前的「报复」的计策之中不是吗？就像请鸣人来做客那次那样，装作不在意地说些让鼬无法反驳的话吧。  
“是啊。而且，鸣人的情况我想哥哥也知道。所以，我顺便留他在家中用晚餐。”他慢慢地说着，尽量让自己的声调听上去游刃有余，“……哥哥以前对我说过，要力所能及地帮助他人，不是吗？所以，我想哥哥也不会有什么意见吧。”  
“……”然而这次，鼬却未如同前番一样立刻予以否认，而只是静默地看着他。这样的反应不禁让佐助感到一丝异常，警觉地注视着对方。他终于忍不住要干涉他们的交往了吗？以怎样的理由呢？「杀人犯」的后代？「同性恋」的流言？这似乎正是他实行「报复」的计划时所期待的一刻，然而当时的他，只是想着以此折磨鼬，并没有「失去鸣人」的顾虑……  
“帮助他人自然是好事。”鼬静默良久后，终于再度开口，“……我不会阻拦你这么做。不过，你知道，我并不希望你的学业因此受到影响。剑道部的事也是一样，虽然我说过让你自己决定，但我依然要提醒你一句，希望你明白该以什么为重。”  
“……我自有分寸。”再次提起这样的话题，鼬看似尊重、实则强硬的态度不禁让佐助感到莫名的怒火，在表面伪装出的客套冷淡的尊敬面具终于不可避免地碎出裂痕。  
“哥哥，不必操心。”  
他一个字一个字地说完，没等鼬再说什么，转身径自上楼去了。

虽然鼬并未直言阻挠他与鸣人的交往，但话语里透露出的态度不由得让佐助感到警觉。若是在之前，他大约会毫无顾虑地继续把鸣人带到家中，对鼬身体力行地实施挑衅，然而如今状况改换，便随之有了顾虑。并且不知为何，他总有一股强烈的预感，若是让鼬察觉「同性恋」一事并非只是传闻，即使他本人亦是同性恋者，也一定会横加阻挠。比起自身，他更担心鸣人受到伤害。故而，保险起见，放学之后在宇智波宅的相处暂时中断。  
“名义上鼬是一家之主，”他对鸣人这样说，“比起我，早川小姐一定更听鼬的话……如果像之前那样频繁，鼬知道了，说不定又会说‘影响学业’的话，不让你我来往。你也看到，那个人就是这样的态度。所以我想，还是暂时中止，不要引起他的太多注意才好。”  
“不能给你补习，但也要好好看书。”他有些不放心地叮嘱道，想到鸣人一个人的寒酸晚餐，又补充上一句，“……我把我的牛奶都带给你。”  
二人约定好，在暑假之前的这两周内，暂时不要再在佐助家中见面。等到了假期，便可以在白日轻而易举地避开鼬和女佣，即使撞见一两次，假日里到同学家做客也是非常普通的事。然而，陷入热恋之中的这种冲动，却绝不可能如此轻易地就消解下去。于是，这状况仅仅维持了数日，他们便在这种无法长时间相处的难耐之中，想出了其他折中的办法。每隔一两日，放学后他会跟着鸣人回到他的住处，亲密地共处一段时间，然后在女佣到来前赶回家中。就在鸣人那样狭小、拥挤、甚至没有一张能容得下两人的书桌的住处，这种隐秘的贪欢在相处之中，终于发酵成更加浓烈的势态。

X月X日  
和鸣人做了。  
到现在脑子里还是一团浆糊。回想起来的时候脑袋里一阵阵地发蒙。坐在这里写这些字的时候也怀疑自己还能不能好好地组织语句。  
去的时候没想过会这样和鸣人做了。到底是怎么会突然产生那样的冲动，我自己也不明白。反应过来的时候已经那样抱着他了。他完全没有拒绝我，就像之前那一次一样……甚至更加主动。  
做的时候很舒服。鸣人似乎有点痛，不过后来似乎也很舒服。……重要的根本不是这些。抱着他的时候，我并没有想那么多，但真的做了之后，心情却很复杂。大概还是因为鼬的缘故。  
总是会想起那一个晚上看到的事情。现在的我，根本就和我所厌恶着的那个人没有区别吧——想到这一点，就让我觉得自己似乎十分可笑。“想要再来一次”的这种心情，也让我觉得十分罪恶。或许这就是上天对我的惩罚吧。  
……

佐助心情复杂地在纸上写下这些有些无语伦次的字句。实际上他已有段时间没有翻开日记本记录了，因为，这日记原先是因发泄和自我劝说的需要生出的产物，然而如今他却已没有这样的需要了。若是将每一日发生了什么如实地记录下来，那么这本日记大约会变成他和鸣人无聊的恋爱记录手册。只是今日所发生的跨越最后的「界限」一事，终究还是让他复又想起从前不愿回想的那些画面，一面自暴自弃地感到欢愉，一面在心中因自身的「扭曲」而产生发泄的冲动。  
他合上日记本，把它夹在桌面的一摞教科书中，有些发晕地推门下楼。不过两三个小时，他的身体好像还轻飘飘的、残留着交欢后的触感，使得他的脚踩在地面上时，只觉得十分不真实。女佣已经将做好的餐食摆在桌面上，两份。他眨眨眼，意识到什么，抬起头，便看见鼬再一次久违地出现在餐桌旁。  
他坐下来，机械地说一声“我开动了”。和上一次仅仅隔了一周，对于以往一个月只会回家用餐一两次的鼬来说，这间隔实在有些太短了。他心觉对方一定有什么话想和自己说，果不其然，刚拿起筷子，鼬便主动地开口。  
“有人和我说，看见你到鸣人家去了。”他这次没有唤他的名字，直截了当地切入主题。  
“……”  
不得不承认，听见这话的当下，他的心猛然一惊。或许是因为刚刚在鸣人家中经历了那样的事，心中不免有些发虚。是什么时候被看见的？他已经尽量做得小心隐蔽，都是等到学生差不多散了、路上人流不那样多时才行动的。  
“昨日碰见你们学校的老师，顺便问了几句你的近况。”鼬没有动筷，抿了一口茶淡淡道，“似乎是前些天的事情，她看见你放学并没有像平日那样乘坐电车，而是跟着鸣人朝他家的方向走了。”  
“之前借给他一本教材，忘记带来还给我，所以我跟着去拿。顺便教了他一些题。”得知被目击的是前几日而非今日，他终于不再像方才那般紧张，随便地编了个看似合理的借口搪塞过去：“……略坐坐就走了。怎么，哥哥觉得有什么不妥吗？”  
“只是问一问。”鼬放下茶杯，“佐助，总把我想成你的阻碍，对你并没有好处。”  
“……”  
“以及，我确实不怎么赞成你在给别人补习这件事上花费太多精力。”  
鼬继续说道，这话讲得十分直接，令他不禁蹙眉。  
“……只是偶尔补习而已，还不至于影响到我的学业。”或许是因为鸣人前些天在饭桌上的那番话，鼬这般命令的口吻叫他比以往还要感觉不快，“上次我也说过，我自有分寸。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“……”  
“剑道部快要合宿训练了吧。”  
鼬对他的沉默不以为意，转而提起另一桩事。  
“……是。”因为沉浸在今日和鸣人交欢的事件中乱了神思，佐助此刻才猛然想起这件事，“明日就开始，要训练一周。我忘记和早川小姐交待了，之后几天不用为我准备餐食。”  
“我会打电话告知她的。”  
对话便在这毫无关联的事件中戛然而止。佐助低下头，心有不快地拿起筷子拨动碗中的餐食。看起来，鼬对于剑道部的训练倒是没有要再插手的意思。虽然仍旧因鼬对他与鸣人交往的态度感到不悦，但想到合宿回来便是暑假，无论如何总能够找到更多相处的机会，他的心情终于稍稍轻松了一些。

一周并不是多么长的时间，但或许是因为无法见到鸣人的缘故，这合宿似乎便在思念之中变得无比漫长起来。于是，训练结束、回到学校的当日，他就迫不及待地去找鸣人。对方看起来同样对这一周的分别感到十分煎熬，打开房门看见他出现在眼前时，便立刻猛地扑上来抱住他，嘴里抱怨着“暑假作业好难”之类的傻话。想到已是假期中，白日里不会有人打扰，他便掐住鸣人的脸颊，说今日就到他家去吧。毕竟，以鸣人家狭窄的空间，想要专心于学习怕也很难。一切看似并无不妥，然而，他带着鸣人回到宇智波宅时，却意外地发现鼬正站在楼梯上，用审视的目光注视着从玄关踏入的两人。  
“哥哥？”这个时间，鼬应当在工作才对。他对此毫无心理准备，顿时不免有些心惊。但想到鼬虽对二人的来往表示不应过多分散精力，却也未曾明确地表现出“不允许”的态度，况且自那次之后他再未带鸣人回过宇智波宅，现已是暑假，邀请鸣人来家中做客也并无不妥，无论如何不该自乱阵脚。  
“难得这个时间在家，工作不要紧吗？”他装作关切地带过一句，又接着道，“……回来路上正好碰见鸣人，暑期的作业有些困难，就带他回来一起。待会想留他用晚餐……”  
“今日休假，待会要去千手的医院一趟。”鼬似乎是想咳嗽，却又勉强地止住，顿了一秒，继而回答道，看见鸣人时，眼神似乎在他的脸上停留了片刻，“鸣人君。”他向鸣人淡淡地打声招呼，并未再说什么。  
“这样。”佐助应声，像往常那样让鸣人在餐桌边坐下，却不知为何有些惴惴不安。心神不宁地上楼，想要把合宿带回来的行李放好时，却发现鼬正站在二楼的走道等着他。  
“佐助。”那声音听起来和往日并无区别，却不知怎的从语气中透出一丝冰冷，“到我房间来，我有事要和你谈。”  
“……”毫无缘由地，他心中顿时产生一股巨大的不祥预感。他对鸣人示意，要他在楼下等自己，便快步上楼，跟着鼬进了他的房间。刚合上房门，便听得面前站着的人冰冷而又果决的声调：  
“不要再和漩涡鸣人来往了。”  
“……为什么？”他紧皱眉头，下意识地反问，“如果是担心学业，我也说过，我有分寸……”  
“不要再和漩涡鸣人来往。”鼬对他的话无动于衷，不容驳斥地重复道。  
“要谁来往是我的自由。”鼬突如其来的强硬态度，使得他胸腔内不禁渐渐燃起怒火，语气也变得生硬起来，“……你无权干涉。”  
“佐助，希望你不要忘记，我是你的监护人。”虽然说话时咳了几声，但鼬的语气丝毫不见动摇，“对你的交往，我有权给出意见，必要的时候就会进行阻止。”  
“……理由呢？”  
实际上，在他先前实行「报复」的计划时，早已设想过鼬或许会有这样的反应，那时，他想象着鼬终于无法忍受他接近「杀人犯」的后代而横加干涉的模样，心里只觉得十分痛快。那个人会怎么说呢？因为「杀人犯」的标签，又或者是「同性恋」的传言？无论哪一种，他都会以冠冕堂皇却又无法辩驳的理由，装作惊讶并嘲讽地予以反击。鼬一定会因为无法驳斥他的话，而露出使他非常愉快的表情吧？即使他如今真的与鸣人保持着同性的爱恋，但他小心避忌着不在人前展露，鼬绝不可能掌握任何实质性的证据，故而佐助出言质问，准备着等鼬说出任何有关「流言」的话语时，便狠狠地予以回击。然而这一拟想过的境况真的到来，发展却完全不似想象之中。  
“不需要理由。”鼬根本不理会他的质问，“我说，不要来往。你知道，不管你愿意与否，我决定的事情就会做到。”

无论他说什么，鼬都只是强硬地坚持着“不要再和鸣人来往”，如此一来，对话根本无法进行下去、也毫无进行的必要。佐助怒而摔门离去，行至过道尽头，却看见鸣人一脸失落地站在楼梯上。大约，是刚才自己久久没有下楼，想上来找自己，听到他和鼬的对话了吧，因为情绪有些失控，他并没有控制音量。看着鸣人受伤的神情，他的心里随即涌起一阵愧疚的疼痛。他自然不会因为鼬的强硬阻挠而就此妥协，只不过，今日鼬人在家中，若是把鸣人留在这里，不知道还会发生什么。他伸手拍拍鸣人的肩，喉头干涩地说今日或许不太方便，他先送他回家去吧。  
两个人默默地走出门，前往电车站的路上，一直闷不做声的鸣人终于还是忍不住发问。  
“佐助，”他转过脸，看到那双蓝眼睛在委屈受伤的黯然之中流露出担忧，“……你哥哥，不希望我们再来往是吗？因为怕我影响你？因为我和你的传闻？还是说，因为我是「杀人犯」的小孩，所以才……”  
鸣人越说越小声，心脏随着他说话的声音，一点点被攥紧，佐助只觉得呼吸都跟着不畅。  
“无论鼬说什么，你都不用管。”他停下脚步，打断鸣人的话，“就算他跟我说不要和你来往，我也不可能就这么乖乖听他的话。而且，你就是漩涡鸣人，不是「杀人犯」的小孩。”  
“……总之，我不会改变的，你也不要改变。”  
他看着鸣人的眼睛，发自内心坚定地说道。

然而，正当佐助坚定“无论如何都要反抗鼬”的决心回到家时，却看见那个人正站在门口。  
“生气了？”鼬略略偏移视线，一改先前漠然的语气，用平常的口吻问道。


	23. Chapter 23

漩涡鸣人曾经在不知哪本书上读到过一句话，一个人的好运和厄运是守恒的，如果得到了一些什么，就必定会失去一些其他的，反之亦然。所以，他有时会想，他人生前十余年都背负着「杀人犯」后代的枷锁，在他人的冷眼之中度过，会不会有一天好运便会按照这法则降临到自己头上，开启一段美妙的生活，来填补足这灰暗的糟糕的人生呢？开玩笑的吧。毕竟一直以来，好像都没发生过什么好事。然而现在，他觉得，自己似乎真的等到了这个时刻。  
“我回到家的时候，鼬就站在门口，看到我走进来，就问我‘生气了吗’……”佐助皱着眉，一脸无语地向他描述那天他离开之后发生的事，“我根本不准备理他，他又说‘看来是生气了’。”  
“他说那么做只是想测试一下我和你做朋友的决心，因为这两个月确实传出了不少不好听的流言。如果之后我因为流言太甚而被影响不和你来往，会对你造成伤害……说实话，我根本搞不清楚那个人心里到底都在想什么，明明我从头到尾都摆明了不在乎其他人怎么想。”他看着佐助说着说着忍不住露出些许厌烦，但随即又浮现出一丝释然，“……不过，好在他没打算干涉我们来往。还说如果要补习的话，像之前一样到我家去就好。”  
佐助拉着他回到宇智波宅邸的时候，鸣人还晕乎乎地没有缓过劲来。只是「试验」？要知道，昨天回到家中后，他可是因为担忧而整晚都心神不宁——这一点很明显地体现在他眼圈下此前不曾出现过的淡淡的青黑色上。  
如果因为宇智波家兄长的阻拦，令他日后无法再和佐助来往的话，他要怎么办呢？鸣人坐在家里，面前放着的海鲜泡面渐渐飘出一点加热后的香味，他却不像平时那样猴急地等待泡面的三分钟，而是在昏黄的灯光之下默默地想。他知道宇智波家在这地方上是有不小的权势的，那位名叫鼬的佐助的兄长，似乎现在也身任要职。如果鼬想要阻断他们的交往，必然能拿出许多的手腕。会不会让佐助转学？或者干脆动用关系把他开除？  
虽然不清楚对方究竟会怎么做，但鸣人心中已然愁云密布。只有想到佐助先前握着他的手，说出“不会改变”时坚定的神情，他才稍稍好受些许。可即便如此，未知的恐惧还是一直吊着他的神经。正当鸣人以为未来的日子里或许都会被这种不安所困扰的时候，这突如其来 的阻碍，竟就如同降临时那样毫无预兆地又消失了，来去迅猛，令他在巨大的落差之间不禁怀疑起自己究竟是否处于梦境之中。但他知道，拉着自己的佐助的手，确实是真实的。

“今日周末，我让他工作不忙就回家来用晚饭，总之一定要向你道歉。”  
虽然下午佐助已经和他这样提前打过招呼，但再一次见到佐助的这名兄长，他还是不禁因昨日隐约听到的那些，而即刻在内心产生一股警觉。鸣人有些防备地看着再次出现在自己面前的鼬，对方却神色如常，面上寻不见昨日那种审视的目光，倒是有几分初次见面时的和善。  
“鸣人君，”鼬向他露出一个笑容，因为面容相仿，他甚至恍惚间感觉看到佐助的影子。  
“昨日因为我对佐助的试探，可能让你听到了些不快的话。”鼬倒是对昨日发生的事情毫不遮掩，直截了当地向他提起，“总之，十分抱歉，希望你不要在意。我只是想看看佐助的决心，并非对你有所意见。”  
“啊，没、没关系。”鸣人先是一愣，然后想起什么，壮着胆发表自己的意见，“但……我不喜欢鼬哥这样做。有什么话不是应该直接说出来吗？这样试探佐助，我觉得很不好。……”  
说完，想着自己又这样突然地对别人的兄长说出带有指责意味的话语，鸣人又感到有些不安。不过，鼬似乎并没有计较这个，而是以温和的语气回答：“确实。这次是我有些过火了。”  
三个人在餐桌边坐下来。虽然鼬的态度让二人稍稍感到安心，但饭桌上的气氛依旧有些沉闷。或许是因为那张脸吧，鸣人在夹菜的时候偷偷打量，佐助的哥哥虽然和佐助长得十分相像，气质上却有着分明的区别。鼬的面容看着比佐助那种有些张扬的锐气要温和些，却不知怎的从那神情中透出一股令人难以反抗的威严。  
“说起来，父亲之前和波风先生共事过。”  
没有料到鼬会在用餐时主动提起这样的事，二人皆是一愣。佐助有些不悦地看着鼬，似乎是怕对方说出什么不太好听的话来。鸣人则是愣愣地连嘴里的饭都忘记往下咽，这些年，他很少从别人口中听到自己父亲的名字，就算提起，多半也都是「杀人犯」这样的指代。突然提起父亲，是要说些什么呢？  
“……小时候被父亲带着，我曾经见过波风先生几次。”鼬对两人的反应不甚在意，淡淡地继续往下道，“是个非常温和的人。到父亲那里去的时候，还常常给我买喜欢的三色丸子。”  
“波风先生是个好人。”他停顿了一下，道，“至少在我的印象里，他为人正直，并且温和……我想当年的事，或许另有什么隐情吧。”  
鼬突然说出的话，让鸣人心内一震。这十余年间，他从未听到有谁说过自己那被贴上「杀人犯」父亲一句善意的话，就连他自己，因其过世时年纪尚小，未能留下多少印象，被旁人的那些言语所引导，竟也隐约地认为自己的父亲或许真的是十恶不赦的罪人，这还是头一次，他听到有人说自己的父亲，是个「好人」。  
佐助原本还担忧着，鼬是不是欲擒故纵，想在饭桌上话锋一转针对鸣人使他难堪，却没想到鼬说出的却是这样一番话。父亲和波风先生曾经共事一事，先前他隐约地听说过一些，但究竟是隔了许多年，当时他不过两三岁，知道的自然不甚清楚。在这之前，鼬也从未向他主动地提起过。鼬竟是真的不在意这「杀人犯」的标签吗？联想到自己之前刻意的报复，佐助不免有些失语，却又因为鼬的态度而稍稍地感到心安，一时之间哭笑不得。  
“鸣人君，这些年因为你父亲的事，大约过得很辛苦吧。”  
“也……也还好啦。”鸣人下意识地否认，又道，“而且，现在有佐助和我做朋友，我已经很开心了的说。”  
“不管之前究竟发生过什么，认真地过好你自己的人生，其他人说的那些话，不要去在意了。”鼬说着，向他露出笑容，“学业上有需要的话，可以请佐助多帮帮你。”  
“谢、谢谢鼬哥。”这番突然的对话，令鸣人百感交集，一时不知该说些什么，只能拼命地点着头向鼬道谢。

“你可不要因为他今天这么说，就觉得他是个好人了。”用完晚饭，鼬上楼去之后，佐助皱着眉，压低声音对他说道，“虽然那个人品性还可以，但做起事情总让人很不舒服。”  
“话说，佐助和你哥哥关系不好么？”鸣人这才想起，之前和佐助在一起的时候，他似乎都没有怎么提起过自己兄长的事。因为鼬长期地不在家中，他似乎也没怎么想要问过。  
“不怎么样吧。”佐助顿了一下，“……小时候还可以。”  
“嗯？为什么现在不好了呢？”  
“没什么。”佐助眼神忽闪一下，似乎想起了什么，颇有些欲言又止，“……你也看到了，他就是那种喜欢控制和命令的态度。小时候没感觉，现在不喜欢。”  
“啊，说得也是。”鸣人非常理解地点点头，然后又像是想要证明什么，立刻补充一句，“佐助不喜欢的，我……我也不喜欢！”  
佐助愣了一秒，随即，那张脸上泛起一丝笑意。  
“……白痴。”

然后，鸣人就在这种既错愕又惊喜的心情之中，开始了他人生之中最为快乐的一个假期。理论上他其实不该有这样的感受，因为从前他只需要把身体浸在这什么也不需要做的闲暇里就能够舒畅地度过，而现在却要被督促对着课本学习。英文和算数对他来说仍旧是一件苦差，然而现在他获得了与以往不同的动力。漩涡鸣人头一次这样认真地开始思考未来的事，在听到鼬对佐助说出希望他考取东京的那所私立大学时，他便暗暗定下目标。  
成为一个能够被周围人认可的人——虽然鸣人从未将这样的话宣之于口，但从记事起这样的决心便深深根植于他的心中。只是，因为所背负着的枷锁太沉重，使得他的眼前只有浓重的黑暗，而无法寻找到走出的方向。然而，佐助的出现就好像在那黑暗之中倏然点亮的一丝光芒，即使依旧没有罗盘的指引，却足以让鸣人拥有前行的勇气。  
“我也想要和佐助一样，去东京继续念书的说！”  
之前鸣人的愿望，还是在和伊鲁卡老师谈心时所说的那样，对于那时的他所能想象的最好的事，就是毕业之后，到“一乐”去做一名学徒。但现在，他想要留在佐助的身边，而且，如果去到遥远的东京，那么，就不会再有人知道，他是「杀人犯」的后代了吧？  
鸣人仍旧时不时地会在书本前走神，于书页的空白处勾勒出佐助的面容。已经不用再在佐助的面前掩藏，偶尔，他还会对于自己的作品感到得意，主动地拿给佐助看。  
“吊车尾虽然在文字和算数上没什么天分，但画画倒是还挺擅长的。”  
佐助如此评价道，得到肯定的他兴奋地欢呼。  
“对吧！早就和你说了，伊鲁卡老师也夸我呢。”  
“要是能去东京上美术的专门学校，或许更适合你吧。……”说到这里，两人都忽然地停顿了一下。鸣人知道，美术的专门学校，学费是很贵的，他不知道那数字具体是多少，但一定是自己这样靠微薄的救济金生活的人无法支付起的。他看着佐助的眼睛，突然很害怕对方会突然说出一句“我帮你付学费”之类的话，幸好，佐助没有。鸣人稍稍感到安心的同时，又异常认真地开口道：  
“佐助，”鸣人犹豫了一下，随即坚定地说道，“我一直都觉得，你对我特别好，给了我好多好多，但我却没有什么能给你的。……不过，现在的我可能给不了你什么，但是，等我以后变成了厉害的人，一定会把我能给的全部都给你。”  
佐助若有所思地看着他，没有应声。正当他因沉默的气氛而感到有些尴尬的时候，坐在对面的人却又“噗嗤”笑出声来：“……白痴。”  
“会想这种事情，果然是个白痴吊车尾的。”  
“啊啊，我可是很认真的说！”

就像佐助所说的那样，鼬大部分时间都不在家中。于是，在这对两个人来说实在富余得可以的空间，除了学习，他们还做许多别的事，一些恋人之间的亲密的小事。他们可以毫无顾忌地触碰对方，双手交扣着接吻，在佐助的房间里再次尝试身体的结合……鸣人觉得，这样的夏天滋味太过甜美，他咬下西瓜最甜的那一个尖，看着佐助傻笑。如果可以，他十分地希望这样的日子可以永远持续下去，但同时，他却又期望着时间能够快快前行，到更高更远的以后去。  
自从遇见佐助，他灰暗的生活似乎瞬间变得光亮起来。之前，鸣人总还是在这种轻飘飘的幸福之中感到莫名的担忧，生怕自己下一秒就会从这巨大的幸福的云端跌落下去。然而，现在看来，这种担忧似乎又是多余的。因为，每一次他担心自己要下坠的时候，却又会马上浮上一片云层，撑在脚下，把他托向更高处的幸福去。学校里莫名流传起流言，他却因此得到了一个朋友；害怕异样的「喜欢」被发觉而失去佐助时，对方却如幻梦般回应了他的感情……  
在隐约听到鼬和佐助因和自己的来往而争执时，他还惴惴地想着是不是自己终于要从这梦幻的幸福之中坠醒了，然而，担忧却在次日就得到了化解。不仅如此，想起当时佐助握紧他的手时坚定的眼神，鸣人觉得，他似乎不会再有任何「坠落」的担忧了。因为，他对于「坠落」全部的恐惧，就只是「失去佐助」这一条而已。而现在，那个人说，“他不会改变的”。  
还可以更幸福吗？还能够更幸福吗？每一次，他想着自己或许不能够再幸福的时候，幸运的女神就会轻轻地牵起他的手，告诉他“会更幸福”。好像只要顺着眼前的路一直这样前行下去，他就能够变得更幸福、更加幸福。于是，现在的鸣人，几乎卸下了所有担忧和不安，无比地期待着未来将会有的一切，以至于在拿起那本从来没见过却突然出现在自己书包里的黑色封皮的笔记本时，他甚至没有一点点的防备。


	24. Chapter 24

那本笔记本是怎么会出现在自己的包里的呢？或许是因为前一日下午在佐助的房间里做了些过于激烈的事，昨天回到家的他比以往都要困倦，因而背回来的书包没有动过，便早早地休息了。次日，像往常一样，鸣人敲开宇智波宅的门，在桌前坐下，看着佐助起身去厨房拿女佣前一日准备好的果盘和饮料，打开自己的包，准备取出昨天写了一半的国文作业继续，翻找时却发现几本教材之间，夹着本自己从未见过的笔记本。  
那笔记本很厚实，黑色皮质的封面颇有质感，捏在手里轻易便能看得出是高级品。这样的物件当然不会是属于他的，他随即想到这或许是佐助的东西，大约是自己在收拾书本的时候不小心弄混，给收进包里了。然而，虽然思考只是极短的一瞬，在脑中掠过这个想法之前，他的身体就已经下意识地像多数人发现未见过的物品时所常常会做的那样，翻开了笔记本的封面。

X月X日  
……

立刻，他便看到格式宛如日记一样的文字出现在那扉页的纸张上。这是佐助的日记吗？鸣人心里一惊，他知道，日记这样私密的东西，即使他和佐助已经保持着如此紧密的「恋人」的关系，也是绝对不能不经过对方允许就私自察看的。担忧佐助会不会在此时回来恰好看见而生气，他正有些惊慌地想要合上封面，却又不可避免地因目光的扫过，将那一页上所写的字句，零散地收入脑中……

今天，我和那个「杀人犯的后代」说话了。  
……就像我猜想中那样，这个人非常需要「朋友」。我很容易就能博得他的好感……  
……要好好利用这一点。

他握着笔记本的手一僵。匆匆一瞥所掠过的这些文字，看似无头无尾，却已经在他的大脑中引出极苦涩、极恶劣的联想，而使得他的呼吸迟滞、心脏阵痛。他已经在草草几眼之中辨认出，那确实是佐助的字迹。无论偷看这一行为本身，还是因文字而产生的痛苦，都应当足够阻碍他继续阅读下去，然而，他却无论如何无法停下。  
鸣人一点一点往下阅读着，捏着纸页的手无法抑制地颤动。佐助的日记写得并不长，但每读一句，他就感到心脏碎裂的那股痛楚剧增上十倍、百倍，几乎要将他整个人撕裂成两半。待到发觉佐助站在面前时，他觉得自己身体的感官已经坏掉，麻痹木然的感觉从心脏顺着血液，如同藤蔓一般缠绕全身，令他言语呼吸间都带着颤音。  
“别再往下看了”——他反复地对自己说，可是这样的念头越是强烈，他反而越是无法控制自己的身体。佐助的字迹，那样好看的字迹，令他总是舍不得擦掉书本上铅笔做下的那些注释，然而写在这日记本之上的话语，却是每一个字都冰冷无情到足以让他跌入深渊。  
原来，你是这样想我的吗？原来，在你的眼中，我也只不过是「杀人犯」的后代，是贫穷、孤独、卑微，令人避之不及的，所以才会成为你反抗鼬绝佳的利用材料吗？鸣人感到喉头干涩，牙齿在不知不觉间紧紧地咬住下唇。那些他发自内心所感激与珍视的好意，于佐助的眼中，却只是居高临下的睥睨的施舍么？而他那样欣喜又真挚的回应，对佐助来说只是算计的一环吗？他甚至不惮以最坏的恶意揣测自己，以为他也一样算计着对方……鸣人读下去，那时候他精心地从自己的花盆里选出最端正漂亮的花朵，满怀喜悦地插摆在花瓶之内，那时候，他只是努力地把自己所能给的，小心翼翼地捧到「唯一的朋友」面前，他知道那确实是平平无奇、微不足道的花朵，可在日记中真实地读到佐助的不屑时，分不清那是愤怒还是委屈，他的鼻腔终于泛上不可言说的酸涩，那一股凶猛的冲动，让他一瞬间掉下泪来。  
啪。  
声音的刺激使他终于恍惚地从那日记之中抬起头来，映入眼帘的是佐助愕然的面孔。他手中拿着的托盘就那样摔在地板上，毫无预兆地发出刺耳的重音，玻璃和陶瓷的器具即刻粉身碎骨，在地上溅出的大片棕褐色的可乐污渍之中碎裂成尖锐的形状。看到他手里握着那本日记本时，佐助的眼神似乎一瞬间亦剧烈地颤抖起来。他好像试图上前伸手来夺，然而却因为鸣人身体下意识的闪避，一只手僵在半途。  
“这上面写的，都是真的吗。”鸣人听见自己的声音响起，在这宽阔而又安静的餐厅内，几乎要引出一阵回响。真奇怪，明明是他发出来的声音，却没有实感到仿佛从其他空间传来那样缥缈：“……是真的吗？佐助。”  
“你说……”他哑着嗓子重复，“这些日记里写的，都是真的吗？”  
他并没有自己在哭的自觉，那时候他的大脑一片空白，根本没有多余的心思去分给哭泣这样的事，然而他的泪腺却仿佛不受控制一般，拼命地泌出泪来。  
说话啊，佐助。鸣人在心里嘶吼着，然而现实之中，他却只能这样任凭泪水滑过自己的脸颊，一脸怔然地看着佐助。他甚至在心里祈求佐助说一句“这不是真的”，即使那纸张上的字句明明白白是由佐助写下，与发生过的种种分毫不差地对上，只要他说上那样一句，对自己做些解释，这种令人毁灭般的疼痛或许就能够减轻一些……  
然而，什么也没有发生。佐助只是站在那里，好像整个人都停滞了一般看着他。什么也没有说，什么也没有做。无论他声调颤抖或是崩溃地向他反复质问，这日记是真的吗，你记在这日记里的一切，都是真实的吗，佐助从始至终保持着缄默，没有给予他任何回应。

鸣人已经不记得，自己那天是如何回到家中的。在始终得不到佐助回复的反复质问中，他终于抵达崩溃的顶点。回过神来的时候，他已经站在不知何处的道路上。什么也没有拿，他就这样冲出了宇智波宅邸的门，然而，无论丢下了什么，他都已经不需要了。  
这副模样一定十分狼狈吧，因为，走过街道时，四周便有许多人盯着他的脸看，但鸣人根本不在意了。泪水在他回家的路上一直源源不断地从眼眶里溢出来，浸得他的面颊濡湿，然而鸣人却始终没有哭的感觉，他只是感到巨大的空虚，仿佛无底的空洞正在一点点蚕食他的内心。直到回到家中，关上门，身处这无比熟悉的居所中，曾发生的种种回忆的画面如同巨浪，席卷着空气里残余的过去的气息扑面而来，剧烈的悲伤终于紧贴着他的皮肤，瞬间将他轰然压垮。  
他跪倒下来，以从未有过的声嘶力竭哭喊起来。他所有的、所有的幸福，都是因为佐助。他以为，只要小心翼翼地不失去佐助，他就可以一直沉浸在这样美妙的幸福之中。然而，他从未想到，所有的一切，竟都只是一场「利用」。  
他甚至还傻乎乎地按照那剧本演出下去。当佐助在自己面前脱掉衣服、赤身裸体，引发他心底所埋藏的隐秘的冲动时，他还那样动摇地怀疑过自身，以为是自己扭曲的过失。然而，就连这样的冲动，也只是在佐助的算计之中吗？……  
鸣人涕泗横流，过于凶猛的哭泣使得他的肺部产生缺氧般的疼痛，大脑一片发虚之中，他想起和佐助最初的交集。是啊，他为什么从没有怀疑过呢？这世界上真的会有人愿意背负着流言，和他这样「杀人犯」的小孩做什么朋友吗？他笑自己果然是个白痴吊车尾，对着莫名闯入自己世界中的佐助，竟从未有过一丝丝的疑心。鸣人的脸贴在冰凉的地面上，在不知道哭了多久之后，他终于感觉双眼干涸，无法流出更多的眼泪，就和他的心一样被整个抽空，麻木而茫然。  
佐助，他无声地用唇语喊出他的名字，在心内感受到一阵破裂的痛苦。  
这个世界上，或许确实存在幸福，只是，那终究不属于他这样，「杀人犯」的后代。

他躺在床上，就这样空洞无神地注视着头顶的天花。这天花有什么好看的呢？他不知道。实际上他没有在看天花，也没有在看任何别的事物，他就只是那样毫无目的地睁眼躺着，不知道要做什么，也不想要做什么。明明正值燥热的夏季，窗外的蝉在有限的余生中像透支生命那般鸣叫着，试图在世间留下踪迹，他却觉得自己仿若一摊死物。  
在看到鸣人手中拿着那本日记时，他究竟是什么感受呢？紧张？慌乱？恐惧？这些词都太过苍白，而不足以形容他内心巨大的空落。那时候，他只觉得这数月来心中步步高筑起的幸福的楼台，在那一瞬间轰然地倒塌了，使得他思维迟滞，呼吸僵持，陷入了长久的缄默。  
他听见鸣人问自己“这是真的吗”，看到泪水从那原本明亮澄澈、现在却黯然失神的眼眸里扑簌簌地滴落下来。鸣人甚至还笑了一下，他反复地问自己“这是真的吗”，就好像在祈求着他能够说出一句否定的话聊作宽慰。然而，那时候的他却什么也说不出口。他无法回答鸣人的质问，因为，那些确实就是所谓的「真相」……   
要说什么呢？难道他还要翻开后面的部分，对着鸣人说出“你瞧，我后来是真的爱上你了”这样可笑的辩解吗？如果是自己，他问，如果是自己，得知有人接近自己，成为朋友、成为恋人，只是因为「欺骗」和「利用」，他会原谅对方吗？不，没有人会原谅这样的人吧。从一开始，他就明白自身的这种「利用」，是极其自私的、不可饶恕的。正是因为深知自身的罪责，才使得他在鸣人撞破事情的真相时，竟说不出一丝为自己辩解的话语，就那样看着他把日记摔在自己面前，然后头也不回地、永远地离开了。而更可笑的是，他竟然连追上去的勇气都没有，就只是呆呆地站立在原处，眼神空洞地看着鸣人的背影彻底地消失在视野之中。不知道过了多久，才终于挪动身体，却什么也没做，连那眼前摊着的玻璃的残骸也无法顾及，就这样失魂落魄地回到他那比任何一刻都显得空旷的房间内，重重地倒在床上。  
脚似乎在走过那一摊碎片的残骸时被划伤了，佐助感到有什么温热液体正顺着自己的脚掌滑落下来，但他却似乎感觉不到疼痛。是鼬。一切都是因为鼬。在破碎的情绪之间，大脑所残余的最后一点理智，将脑中种种微妙的细枝末节串联成线。虽然他许久没有写过日记，但那日记本并不会无缘无故地跑到鸣人的书包里去。最近鼬出现在家中的次数，比以往要更频繁，而昨日，也确实回到家中来一同进了晚餐，甚至还和鸣人聊上了一会。鸣人的书包，用餐前，是由那名女佣早川小姐，从餐厅拿到起居室去收好的……  
他终于无比地确信，在那个他因失神而疏忽的夜晚，鼬一定知晓了那本日记的存在。或许当时他如同自己想的那样并没有阅读，才保持了此后一段时间的风平浪静。但那个人，一定察觉到蛛丝马迹，在他离家合宿的那段空缺之中，进入了自己的房间，浏览了他所写下的一切内容……  
所以，那个时候，鼬才会那样不容驳斥地阻拦他和鸣人的交往。为什么他竟然没有一丝疑心，就相信了他试探的借口呢？为什么，发生过那样的错漏之后，竟没有对那日记持续地保持警觉、甚至忘却了呢？感情就是这样能够麻痹神经的东西吧，他实在是太沉溺于这样的「恋」，过于想要置身于幸福之中，因而连自身惯有的谨慎与疑心都失去了。那是鼬给予他的警告，和最后的机会。他想起那个人说的话，“不管你愿意与否，我决定的事情就会做到”，他早该认识到，以鼬的性格和手段，这绝不是一句玩笑。如果当时他遵从鼬的意愿，或许一样会失去鸣人，却不至于令这日记最后被暴露在鸣人的面前，令他感受到成倍的痛苦……  
然而，现在做什么都已是无用的了。他确实地失去了漩涡鸣人。想到这一点，他麻木的身体，竟感觉到心脏生出一丝几乎要爆裂的疼痛。


	25. 终章

房间里一片昏暗，他就这样无所知觉地过了三天。这或许就是上天对他施行的罪孽所降下的惩罚吧。他没有什么表情地想着。无论悲伤或者快乐，他的身体几乎感觉不到任何情绪的波动，只有在回想到鸣人的名字时，感到溺水般的窒息。  
口干舌燥。  
不知过了多久，佐助终于跌撞地滚下床铺，走下楼梯。身体仿佛不受自己控制那般，每走几步就险些要失去重心，明明这几日几乎什么也没吃，却毫无饥饿感，反而隐隐地想要作呕。这算是痛苦吗？他嘲讽地想，他好像只是几乎什么都感觉不到了而已。  
屋子里一片昏暗，地面上破碎的杯盏残骸已不知在什么时候被收拾妥当，女佣留下的饭食还摆在桌上，冷凝的油花让他胃部猛然泛起一阵恶心。没有人，也没有多余的声音，他站在起居室内，也不知道自己究竟要做些什么。就这样茫然地站了一会，他转过头，似乎忘记自己是因为唇舌的干涩而走下楼来，什么也没做，竟重新就这样走上楼去了。  
然而，当他站上二楼的走道，目光触及鼬虚掩着的房门时，竟不知从何生出一股冲动。是愤怒，却又好像比愤怒无力。这几天，他都不曾听到鼬的脚步声在二楼的过道上出现，唯一有的只是女佣早川小姐在楼下因他不动饭食而试探的询问。是因为觉得自己会向他质问和抗议，所以有意地避开吗？这样想着，他的嘴角浮起一丝嘲讽的笑容。不会的，他什么也不会做，因为无论如何向鼬质问、反抗，他都已经失去了……  
然而，日记被窥探的事实，让他在明知无用的同时，又剧烈地感到想要施以还击。于是，他一脚踹开鼬的房门，跌撞着冲进去，把那桌上摆着的文件和用具一把扫到地上，肆意地拽起那床铺上整洁的被单撕扯，将衣柜里挂着的衣服尽数拿出来狠狠地扔向墙壁……一通混乱的发泄之后，他颓然地坐在地面上，看着眼前的一片狼藉，只愈发地感到自身的可笑。他已经只能用这样可笑无力的狂怒来回击了吗？方才的狂暴似乎透支了他身体最后一丝力量，做完这一切之后，他竟觉得自己连站起来的力气都没有了。茫然地望着地面，他却突然在一片杂乱之中，瞥见一本样式熟悉的笔记本。  
这很像他的那本日记本，但却不是他的。同样是皮质封面的高级品，却是棕褐色的，在外边用配套的皮筋束起。里面似乎夹着几张纸，他的目光漠然地扫过，是鼬的吗？这里面，会不会也记录着他不可告人的内心，或是和止水的情事呢？这样嘲讽地想着，他却还是鬼使神差地伸出手，把那笔记本握在手里，解开上面的皮筋，翻开来，映入眼帘的却并非想象中鼬的字迹。

X月X日  
十年前的那件事，鼬大约是察觉到什么了吧。波风的死，我深知是我所造成的罪孽，却没有勇气偿还。虽然他还未向我直接地言明，但那应当只是早晚的问题。我将他培养成如今这样，告诉他要秉持正义、光明的心性，然而自身却无法做到，甚至沾染令人作呕的污秽，实在是可笑的父亲。我想我怕是很难面对他了，无论如何，希望佐助不要发觉这一点才好。  
……

这是什么？鼬编出来的小说吗？佐助读着，嘴角甚至还扭曲地抖动了一下，嘲讽地想着。然而，他十分清楚，印在这因陈旧而有些泛黄的纸张上的，确实是去世的父亲的字迹。

X月X日  
那名新从地方上派任下来的校长团藏，之前在工作中接触过两回。原本打算捐赠些钱款，好让之后佐助入学时在学校内行得方便。但前去接洽时，他却一反常态地问了我尖锐的问题。那言辞令我不免忧心起他是否早在我不知不觉中明白了十年前的那件事的真相……不知是不是鼬近来举动的缘故，我总觉得团藏也已经察觉，只是碍于没有切实的证据。也幸好他不可能有任何切实的证据，否则……一切将不敢想象。

X月X日  
鼬果然还是对我直接地谈论了那件事。在他面前，如果我辩称没有的话，大约会让他更加鄙视我吧。我不会对自己的儿子隐藏什么，却也再说不出其他的。谈话就这样不欢而散。  
……

X月X日  
我果然还是没有勇气像鼬说的那样去自首。要怎么面对呢？如果坦诚出十年前的那件事，那么，不光是我一人需要谢罪，连带鼬和佐助的前途也会一并毁掉。鼬尚且有坚韧的意志和决心，然而佐助才不过是这样的年纪……波风的后裔生活在那样的冷眼之中，若是我自首，佐助以后的人生又会变成如何呢？想到这一点，我就愈发地懦弱。  
但是，本来隐藏于心的罪恶感愈发地折磨起我。或许只有自戕才能谢罪吧。  
……

过于意外的信息让他的脑中一片杂乱。然后，在这本日记里夹着的父亲给鼬留下的那份自白书上，他读到了此前从未想象过、却确实存在的残忍的真相。  
当年大桥建设施工款项被贪污一事，并非鸣人父亲波风水门的罪行，实则是他的父亲宇智波富岳所为。此前他也听闻，就如鼬所提到的那样，波风水门生前的风评便是“正直温良”，若不是他的尸体旁放着的那封遗书中自陈了罪行，大约不会有人怀疑这样的事会是由他所为。也正是因为这前后的落差，使得众人在惊愕之中更加地对其唾弃。然而，这一切只不过是真正的罪人，为了逃脱罪责所表演出的戏码罢了——这残忍的事实，便是宇智波富岳，在大桥坍塌、事情败露后，以鸣人为要挟，逼迫波风水门走向死亡的终结。  
只要有一个人站出来背负下这「杀人」的罪责，这贪污的调查就可以宣告终结。父亲说，为了鼬和佐助，他绝对不可以承认是自己「杀死」了那些在事故中所牺牲的无辜的受害者，为了鼬和佐助……他向波风答应自己会照顾好他的遗孤，却因为害怕他人会因此发觉自己隐藏罪责的真相，数年间便就那样任由鸣人，背负着「杀人犯」后代的枷锁生活……  
佐助感到自己的太阳穴突突直跳，内心的窒息感压迫而来，嘴角那股古怪的笑意却抽了筋一般一直上扬。  
啊，原来是这样啊，原来这才是一切的真相啊……一直以来，他都以为鸣人是「杀人犯」的后代，然而事实上，他才是那罪恶的「杀人犯」后裔吗？他的父亲逼死了波风水门，而这充满罪恶的血缘留在他的身体里，又一次地欺骗和利用那水门的遗孤……甚至连那古怪的校长团藏，实则也是所谓「正义」的一方吗？想到这里，他全身的血液似乎一瞬间变凉，甚至要冻结住他的血管、他的肉体、他的精神。  
长久以来，他一直认为是鼬害死了富岳，却不曾想过，自己从最开始就弄错了报复的对象。在看到自己接近鸣人的时候，鼬究竟会抱有怎样复杂的心情呢？是他，夺走了原本属于漩涡鸣人的人生，而知晓一切的鼬，或许对因父亲的罪孽而过着灰暗人生的他有所怜惜，却又深知这近似杀父仇人般的怨结的危险，而下决心阻止二人进一步的靠近……  
电话在此时不合时宜地铃声大作。佐助对此毫无反应，只是拿着那父亲的自白书，仿佛这世间的一切都与他无关一般，失神地站着。然而，那电话铃声却不依不饶，停掉片刻之后，依旧顽固地再次响起。几次三番后，他终于对这声音的来源产生一丝反应，像是行尸走肉那般，一步一步走过去，毫无实感地将那电话听筒拿起来。  
“……喂。”  
电话那头传出一个有些陌生的声音。他握住听筒，失神地听那边的人急切地说着什么，脑中一片混乱，许久之后才分辨出来说话的人是止水。这个时候，他打电话来做什么呢？耳边传出的话语声像是细小嘈杂又无法清除的杂音，嗡嗡地响，却又无法切实地传进他的大脑中去。直到电话另一头的人因为他毫无回应而反复地喊他的名字，他才勉强唤回一缕神思。  
“佐助，你在听吗？你哥哥他……”  
鼬病倒了。他听着止水在电话那头重复地说着，终于了解到这样的事实。他觉得自己的心脏千疮百孔，已然麻木得感觉不到疼痛，却又在听到止水的话时狠狠地添上一道溢血的新伤。鼬的身体状况，他并非完全不知，当年退出剑道训练，便是因为高强度的训练会继续伤害他的健康。一直以来，他都是清楚的，他只是因为心中那股莫名的怨火，而无视了许多夜晚隔着房门所听到的鼬的咳喘声，以及那不时透出苍白的面色，更把自己偏执的报复，施加在这样不惜透支身体工作、支撑家门的兄长之上……

挂掉电话，佐助跌跌撞撞地走出家门。止水在电话里急切地说着，叫他到鼬所在的医院来。明明是方才刚听过的话，然而，他却无论如何无法记起那家医院的名字和位置。他该去哪里呢？又要做些什么呢？他不知道。他只是茫然地沿着眼前的道路行进，因为浑身脱力又意识游离，而走得跌跌撞撞、魂不守舍。  
所有的一切……他好像都失去了。  
视线在这夜晚之中茫然地游移，最终不经意地聚焦在一旁河流中那圆月的倒影之上。月亮不知何时又高悬在空中了，在水面上投射出自身完满的形状，光辉是清晰可辨的，却不恣意，仿佛只是静静而又玩味地观赏这世间。佐助怔怔地盯着那河面上随着水纹浮动着的光影，一股不可理喻的念头在脑海中蛮横而又无法抑制地生长出来。恍然间他仿佛穿梭回数年前的那个夜晚，看见月亮从阁楼里不声不响地照进来，照得他的世界一片惨白。  
一切的罪孽都是因为月亮。鼬的不伦，父亲的死，还有他在鸣人面前脱去衣物、实施引诱的那个夜晚，这面目可憎的月亮全都尽数地在一旁目睹了。世界上怎会有如此的巧合呢？他的面容上忽地浮现出扭曲的笑容，所谓的「巧合」……不，是月亮「利用」了他，是月亮的阴谋和计策，让他变成如今这副落魄的模样……  
月亮、月亮、月亮！如果没有月亮……  
一股强烈的冲动剧烈地撼动着他的心脏，使得他在短短一瞬之间，生出一种想要将那月亮溺死的冲动。于是，他不知从哪里来的气力，奋力地向着河中心那月亮所投射的方向一跃，竟就这样跳进河里去。  
这邪恶的、充满罪孽的月亮！他的心中燃起无名的怨火，双手铆足力气，要将那月亮的咽喉狠狠地扼住。然而，一旦抓紧，那月亮便从他的手掌之间逃窜而去。他在水中挣扎着，想要捉住那狡猾的月亮，可是无论如何，他似乎都无法给予这邪恶的圆月致命的一击，自己的身体却在这冷得刺骨的河水中，被抽走最后残余的气力，开始不受控制地缓缓下沉……于是，他将整个人扑在那光亮之上，企图就这样抱住它，一同沉下去。  
佐助感到冰凉的河水开始灌进自己的肺。窒息感扑面而来，意识渐渐开始模糊，他却觉得这感觉既折磨又解脱。若是自己能和这罪恶的月亮一起溺死在河里，一切都能结束了吧——他在这黑暗之中松开手，闭上眼，自愿地向下坠落。

本以为自己的意识会就这样逐渐地在这冰凉的河水之中化作一片虚无，然而，不知过了多久，他却蓦然地在一片迷茫中睁开眼。眼前突然的光亮让他恍惚不知所措。四肢脱力、意识迷离，当他终于支撑着自己的身体坐起来并咳出一口水时，却发现自己并不在水中，也不在天堂或地狱的任何死后的世界。是因为他太过卑劣，因而连沉溺在这河中的资格都失去了吗？佐助迷茫地想，却在不经意地转头后，视线扫到身侧熟悉的身影。  
金色的发丝。  
鸣人。为什么会出现在这里？佐助浑身一震，罪责与愧疚让他一时不知该如何反应。他该靠近他吗？靠近了又该做些什么呢？然而，尚未得到答案，他便紧接着发觉，鸣人和自己一样，浑身湿淋淋的，就那样紧闭着眼，一动不动地躺在一旁。一瞬间，他似乎醒悟过来方才究竟发生了什么，甚至不需要思考，他的身体就率先地行动起来，从昏迷之中醒来后的肢体仍旧残留着不协调的余韵，然而他就那样跌撞着将身躯扑了上去。  
这出于本能的反应是那样迅疾，可当真正地靠近了鸣人，他的动作却又莫名地迟缓了下来。倘若……他颤着手，缓缓地向他的鼻下探去，心中生出巨大的恐惧。倘若……他根本不敢去想那个足以吞噬掉他所有希望的可能，手却又无法控制地靠近。那股温暖的气息微弱地扑在他的手指上时，那悬于心中的可怖的担忧终于消散而去。  
……还活着。  
他感到片刻的安心，目光却并未就此移开，而是定定地看着眼前的人，随即，忽然感到一阵剧烈的情绪就那样猛然地从他的心口涌出。几乎是一瞬间，他紧紧地抱住了鸣人，感觉到那隔着冰凉浸湿的衣物下所传来的肉体的温度，一股酸涩直冲鼻腔，竟引得他就那样落下泪来。  
再也不想失去了。  
这三日里，他从未掉下过一滴眼泪。从前目睹鼬和止水，亦或是父亲的死时，无论遭受怎样的打击，他都没有流过泪。不知从什么时候开始，他心内的河床就一直这样干涸着，然而，那些失去的泪水似乎在这一刻全数地流回了他的身体里。泪水顺着脸颊滑下来，大颗大颗地砸在鸣人的肩上，使得那本就沾湿的衣服再也无法干透。他是那样牢牢地抱住他的身躯，再也不敢松开，生怕稍有放松，鸣人就会彻底地消失在自己的世界里。不知道是不是错觉，在头脑发胀、胸腔抽痛的哭泣之中，他竟听见鸣人若有似无的、带着一丝疑问的呼喊：“……佐助？”   
他哭得更加厉害。以前所未有的猛烈态势，竭尽全力地哭泣着，哭得涕泗横流、全身颤抖，似乎要把身体里所有的水分都化成这饱含着负罪、愧悔、却又再也不想放手的眼泪。害怕他就要这样推开自己，他更紧地抱住他，不敢有丝毫懈怠，然而，却只是感觉到一只手缓缓地触在他的背上，温热而微凉。  
……  
被搅乱打碎的河水早已重归平静。那道光仍旧静默着倾泻下来，在河面上映出自身的倒影。  
在他们身后，月亮静静地浮在水面上。

（正文完）


End file.
